Des inconnus intéressants
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe 30/30 Terminé OC. Les Ankus sont logés dans une sorte de collocation avec une jeune fille qui ne les connait pas, ils gardent leur statut de star cacher pour vivre une amitié paisible... Un peu dur mais bien plaisante.
1. Chapter 1

**T****itre:** Des inconnus intéressants (oui plus naze tu meures =_=)

**Disclamer:** heu il n'y a que An Cafe, Miyavi et quelques Gazette qui ne m'appartiennent pas ^^

**Genre:** amitié, (un tout petit peu d'amour) et surtout du n'importe quoi ^^

_**Prologue**_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Alexandra, plus connus sous le nom d'Alex, enfin surnom, j'ai 23 ans, je fait environ 1m65, je suis blonde aux yeux marron, on me dit souvent que c'est un peu étrange, mais c'est très beau. Je vis toute seule dans ma grande maison, 3 étages sans compter la cave et le grenier. J'y vis seule car ma petite sœur vie le parfait amour avec un riche, je ne les ai pas revus depuis leur mariage. Mon frère est en taule pour encore 20 ans, il m'a dit avoir décider d'y vivre, oui il est assez bizarre, et mes deux parents son décédé, j'ai donc hérité de la maison, car les deux autres n'en voulait pas. J'habite dans un trou paumé dans la banlieue parisienne, enfin ce n'est pas trop trop paumé non plus. Le rez de chausser est mon magasin, c'est diviser en trois pièces, dans la plus grande, j'y vend que des mangas, je me suis spécialiser la dedans, il y a aussi une vitrine ou il y a des ost, une autre pièce ou j'ai fait un coin manga-café et la dernière ou j'ai mon bureau.  
A l'étage, il y a ma chambre, toujours fermer à triple tour quand le magasin est ouvert, car à coter j'y est prolonger le coin manga-café.

Ma chambre est remplis de quelques posters de The Gazette, Kat-Tun, LM.C, j'adore leur son, même si je ne les trouve pas spécialement beau, j'aime bien leur look, ils ont leur charme, mais je ne les qualifie pas de beaux gosses, les gens sur les forums me trouve étrange dans mes propos.

Et je travaille 6 jours sur 7 sur 50 semaines T_T, mais c'est pas important, car je vis avec ma passion, et puis je gagne pas mal d'argent, car j'ai l'immense chance de vivre juste à coter d'un lycée-collège, c'est un peu vide pendant les vacances, mais ce n'est pas grave, mais le plus embêtant se sont les travaux pile devant chez, résultat, plus de parking et sa fait une petite ruelle glauque de 10 mètres de long.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cela fait six jours que je l'attends, mon jour de fermeture, mais même si c'est fermer, je dois refaire l'inventaire, et les comptes. Cette semaine a été plutôt calme, car c'est le début des grandes vacances.

Je suis donc dans ma chambre, la fenêtre grande ouverte, mais il fait vraiment trop chaud, je vais mourir de déshydratation, je m'enfile des bouteille de deux litres d'eaux toute les cinq minutes.  
Je travaille et attends, et oui car je n'est pas préciser, j'ai arrangé le grenier et le deuxième étage pour en faire des studios, et bien j'ai de nouveaux locataires, je ne sais pas grand chose d'eux, mais on m'a dit qu'il faut garder "secret" qu'ils viennent ici, on m'a envoyé une de leur photo, mais pour dire, je ne les ai jamais vus, ils me disent rien du tout, c'est peut-être des fils de riches, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas.  
Je les attends donc, mais ils sont légèrement en retard et sa m'énerve un peu, mais bon tant qu'ils payent c'est bon, oui on me le dit souvent, "tu penses trop à l'argent" mais bon ils faut bien que je vive.

Soudain, je voie une petite tête blonde décoloré sortir de la mini ruelle, je reconnais de suite une des personnes de la photo qu'on m'avait envoyé, mais étrangement, elle n'est pas autant maquillé, d'où je regarde, je les voie les uns derrière les autres, ils regardent un peu partout comme des proies qui se font épiés par le chasseurs, enfin ils sont prudent quoi, je me marre bien.  
Au bout d'un moment, ils s'assoient par terre, se parlent, sortent un papier et réfléchissent, je suppose donc qu'ils se sont perdus. Je rigole comme une folle, mais comme une conne, je tombe de mon fauteuil à roulette, (n'imaginer même pas la scène ) je les voie alors se retourné vers moi avec une mime affolé, je me relève alors et leur demande:

**Alex:** Que cherchez-vous mes agneaux? dit-je avec une voix très sensuel xD.

Je sais très bien que c'est cet endroit, mais j'ai grand envie de les embêter. Ils se regardèrent surpris, ils pensaient que j'allais leur sauté dessus ou quoi? Et firent genre ils ne m'avaient pas entendus, ils se mirent alors à marcher. Et je compris bien qu'ils s'enfuyaient , se qui m'étonne pas, je courus alors vers les escaliers pour sortir de chez moi par la porte de service, et comme je m'y attendais, je leur coupa la route, et vus leur tronche ils me prenaient pour une pur tarée de première zone.  
Ils allaient faire demi-tour, je les laissais faire pour voir la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que l'endroit qu'ils cherchent est moi, enfin vous comprenez.  
Ils repartirent donc de l'autre côté, je les regardais en m'assoyant sur les marches devant ma porte, soudain, celui qui semblait être plus vieux (désolé ) s'arrêta net, il se retourna puis dit à ses potes:

**Teruki:** Heu les mecs?

**Tous:** Quoi?

**Teruki:** Je crois que c'est ici.

**Tous:** Quoi!!

Puis un gars aux cheveux orangé se retourna vers moi qui les regarder en souriant, avec un sourire du genre qui tue, mais niette:

**Miku:** Heu, vous êtes Alexandra??? o_O

**Moi:** Wé wé c'est moi ^^

Un autre gars pris la parole, les cheveux noir en pétard avec des mèches blonde:

Kanon: Je la voyais légèrement plus vieille moi

**Moi:** heu, et sous quel fondement??

**Takuya:** Ben normalement on va pas habité chez des jeunettes.

**Yuuki:** Oui, normalement se ne sont que des vieilles peaux

**Moi:** Je dit pour moi, Ben dit donc on est pas sortie d'l'auberge, je leur dit, et bien oui messieurs, y'a pas que les vieilles qui font du bon travaille.

**Bou:** Ce n'est pas par rapport à votre travaille qu'on va chez les vieilles, c'est car....

Le gars qui a eu la brillance de se rendre compte de leur gaffe coupa le décoloré:

**Teruki:** Excusez moi, mais on ne pourrait pas parler heu, plutôt à l'intérieur???

**Moi:** Ben si vous préférez, rentrer.

Je m'écarta de devant la porte et les fit rentrer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** heu il n'y a que An Cafe, Miyavi et quelques Gazette qui ne m'appartiennent pas ^^ vi toujours pas T_T

**Genre:** amitié, (un tout petit peu d'amour) et surtout du n'importe quoi ^^

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

_Je m'écarte de devant la porte et les fit rentrer._

Ils rentrent donc tous un à un, je rentre à mon tours et ferme la porte, je me fais un passage entre eux, je me mets devant la porte qui rejoins un petit couloir pour se retrouver dans le coter manga-café de mon magasin, je me retourne pour voir le début de leur réaction, le roux qui aime faire un sourire qui tue a l'air d'adorer la déco, et, je trouva ça cool.  
Bon, lorsqu'ils furent assez ébahi pour la journée, je les réveille de leur transe -_-, puis, je les emmène au coin café-manga. Je les fais rentrer dans la pièce, et j'entends des "Itaiii" de tous les coter, je bennis mes tables  
basse(et oui ch'ui sadique ^^), car je n'ai pas encore allumer la lumière, ils n'y voient rien alors.  
Bon j'allume car sinon ces boulets vont réussir à vraiment se blesser, l'autre des efféminés s'écrie:  
**  
Takuya:** hé bien c'est pas trop tôt

Je lui réponds:

**Moi:** T'es pas doué ce n'est pas ma faute non plus, et je lui tire la langue, moi gamine, non jamais xD

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais il a l'air plutôt outré que je lui parle comme ça, enfin bon il essaye de reprendre la parole, mais je le coupe:

**Moi:** Sale gosse, tait-toi sinon tu vas t'enfoncer ^^, je lui fais les yeux innocent et le laisse bouder dans son coin.

Le frisé lui tapote le dos et lui murmure de quoi je pensais pas se que je disais et tout la blabla nécessaire pour lui remonter le morale, de vrai gosses.

Bon tout le monde s'assoit, je leur demande s'ils veulent boire quelque chose:

**Tous:** Coca s'il te plait.

Vive leur alimentation saine et équilibré. Bon comme on se connait pas trop je les serre ce qu'ils ont demandé, mais dans les jours qui vont suivre, je pense leur faire suivre une bonne alimentation forcé, car ils ont l'air de mangé de tout et n'importe quoi.  
L'autre petit efféminé essaye de revenir à l'attaque, mais je le recoupe net en l'ignorant:

**Moi: **Alors le décoloré tu voulais me dire quoi sur votre fétichisme des vieilles??

Le soit disant décoloré fit un peu la moue de comment je le nomme, mais il n'en fit pas un plat comme certaine personne, qui en parlant du loup revient à la charge, mais cette fois il marmonne dans sa barbe "on est pas fétichiste!!", Heureusement que le décoloré repris la parole, sinon le morveux je le faisais taire de force, je pense pas qu'il aurait trop plus ma façon de l'empêcher de recommencer à l'ouvrir.

**Bou:** ben comme je le disais (il se prend pour un sage?? je sais je suis méchante xD) normalement, on va habité que cher des vieilles car elles ne nous connaissent pas trop, il est rare d'aller chez des jeunes, car elles essayent par tous les moyens de se familiariser avec nous, la seule chose qu'on fait pendant ces séjours de la repousse de groupie

Le sourire d'enfer continue la phrase du décoloré du genre on avait tous prévus

**Miku:** Tu comprends ???

Ils me prennent définitivement pour une conne -_-

**Moi:** Je ne suis pas stupide au point de pleurer pour quelque chose d'insignifiant, regard intense vers le lourd rebelle,qui soit disant parlant compris le sens de ma phrase il devient rouge de colère et je détourne les yeux, j'ai compris que vous êtes connus.

Le sage prend alors la parole:

**Teruki:** Tu nous reconnais pas???

**Moi:** heu je devrai???

**Tous:** O__O

Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais ils avaient l'air d'attendre que je pousse des cris d'hystériques en chaleur et que je leur saute dessus, mais c'est peut-être que mon impression, où alors que je tombe dans les pommes, je sais pas, j'hésite entre les deux suppositions.  
Bon après avoir garder cinq minutes la bouche ouverte à gober des mouches, le frisé me demande:

**Yuuki:** Tu connais pas "An Café" ???

**Moi:** ..., je cherche intensément dans mon cerveau, je crois avoir déjà vus se nom sur internet, puis je dit, Heu..., c'est une marque de chocolat?????, ils refont les yeux O__O, Ben quoi, il y a bien une marque de chocolat qui s'appelle "Café Tasse"

Je crois que leur cerveaux vient de beuguer, bon le temps qu'ils s'en remettent je vais me chercher un verre d'eau.

**"PDV An café"**

**Miku:** Vous croyez qu'elle se fout de notre gueule ?????

**Teruki:** Hum nan, je pense qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas qui nous sommes.

**Kanon(qui n'a rien dit depuis le début):** Je sais pas pour vous, mais je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien.

Teruki l'approuva.

**Takuya(assez énerver):** nan moi je dit faut lui dire comme ça elle se mettra à genoux devant moi pour s'excuser -_-, MOUHAHAhahah, part dans son délire profond.

Kanon le frape sur la tête.

**Takuya(calmer):** TT_TT

**Kanon:** Moi je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien, comme ça elle sera naturelle avec nous et ne se comporte pas comme....

**"Fin du PDV An café"**

Moi qui est revenus lorsqu'ils mènent un débat qui à ma fois à l'air d'être intéressant. malheureusement le mec à cheveux noir en pétard avec mèche blonde me vue TT_TT, et il s'arrête net.

**Moi:** Continue, se comporte pas comme.....quoi?????

**Kanon:** Rien. Oubliez.

Il parle sur moi et me vouvoie, je suis sûr que je suis plus jeune que lui

**Moi:** Bon par grave je m'en fous, c'est votre problème. Je vous fais visiter????

Ils sont ok, alors on sort.

........................................................

**Hey hey, voilà donc le chapitre 02 alors le 3 demain surement ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** ben ils sont tous à moi à par les visu-oshar keyeux ^^

Ben voilà comme promis le chapitre 3 ^^ et bien j'espère que sa vous plait alors bon je vais me coucher maintenant ........je déconne ok ch'ui trop con là ==__==

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Ils sont ok, alors on sort._

Tiens pourquoi ils bougent plus, je me retourne et le frisé demande:

**Yuuki:** il n'y aurai pas un ascenseur???

**Moi:** O__O, dit moi que tu plaisante.

**Yuuki:** Ben non y'a combien d'étage??

**Moi:** Heu 3 si on compte le grenier;

L'effémine bis et oui je l'appelle comme ça c'est plus simple, hum ou le gros lourd, lui dit avec un air plus qu'arrogant:

**Takuya:** Faut la comprendre, sa lui fait un peu d'exercice, avec les 2 ou 3 kilos qu'elle doit perdre. Il fit avec un petit sourie.

Bon heureusement que j'ai un très bon self contrôle, car sinon je ne garantissais pas qu'il n'aillait pas aller loué une chambre à l'hôpital. Je lui dit doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas:

**Moi:** je peux aussi te faire dormir dans la cave, bon les colocataires qui y vivent déjà ne seront pas très joyeuse mais en repas on verra bien.

Il blêmit puis, le méché blond lui dit le plus calmement possible:

**Kanon:** Si t'es pas content mon cher Takuya, Tiens il s'appelle donc Takuya. Tu peux aussi aller dormir dehors.

Celui-ci fut assez honteux de lui, il prend ces jambes à son coup et cours jusqu'au premier palier . Je le rejoins assez vite, le prends par le coup et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, puis lui glisse avant que les autres n'arrivent:

**Moi:** T'inquiète, je t'aime bien, tu as un répondant très mignon, aller, on fait la paix ???

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis sourie.

**Moi:** sinon je te pardonne, mais pas tout, comme mes kilos en trop car ce n'est pas vrai XD.

On rigole un bon coup. Enfin les autres arrivent, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient pris des heures, mais quand même, ils avaient qu'une vingtaine de marche à monté. Et ben dit donc, ils vont souffrir mes petits ^^.

Je leur fait visiter tout d'abords la deuxièmes coins mangas-café.

C'est une pièce très spacieuse, une moquette rouge par terre, les murs d'une belle teinture rose foncé enfin les murs on ne les voie pas trop tellement il y a d'étagères remplis par des tonnes de mangas, enfaite cette pièce est un peu séparé en deux, le coter Rose, rouge pour les shojos, et du coter shonen plus bleu/ vert, mais bon il n'y a pas trop de différence mais c'est plus simple de ranger , des fauteuils très moelleux il y en a 5, deux tables avec des chaises, deux grandes fenêtres, il y a aussi un petit frigo avec des bouteilles de boissons, notamment d'eau et des gobelets en plastics à coter.

Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais je pense que cette pièce va se faire squatter pas mal de temps, mais bon.

**Moi:** à coter il y a ma chambre, vous pourrez venir si vous avez des problèmes, je peux jouer à la psy, mais se sera payant.

**Tous:** -_-

**Moi:** Nan je rigole. Tin mon instincts de survie ressors . Heu, bon sinon ......

Le méché blond me coupa.

**Kanon:** Heu on pourrai voir ta chambre????

Il en tous l'air d'en avoir très envie, il parle pour tous ou quoi??

**Moi:** O_O, pourquoi???

**Bou:** Et bien on sait pas à quoi ressemble une chambre de fille et...

**Miku:** dit pas de connerie Bou, elle pourrai t'enfoncer, nan, on est juste curieux et on veut voir.

**Moi:** Ben au moins c'est clair, sa me gêne pas.

J'ouvre donc ma porte.

Ma chambre et très rectangulaire, y'a une armoire avec des fringues, j'ai une grande mezzanine pour 2 personnes que j'utilise pour moi toute seule, dessous y'a un bureau avec plein de truc dessus, j'ai honte, c'est un peu le gros bordel, mais c'est pas très grave. J'ai des figurines, des DVD animés, Raaa je connaitrais pas la personne, je la prendrais pour un gros otaku =_=", y'a un canapé avec des mangas dessus, un autre bureau avec des feuilles de travaille et mon ordinateur ( que j'aime à la folie xD) . Et puis y'a pas mal de poster de LM.C, The GazettE et autres... Ils font un drôle de tête, du genre O__O mais en cinq fois pire. Et en plus le sage et ressortie pour re rentrer pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêver.

**Moi:** Ben quoi???

**Yuuki:** Ben c'est un peu...  
**  
Kanon:** On ne pensait pas....

**Ben pour la suite demain enfin pt'être ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Pour l'instant que des petiots d'An Cafe ^^ qui ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin leur caractère si

**Genre:** amitié, de la vie quotidienne et surtout du gros n'importe quoi ^^

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Je leur montre alors cinq chambres qu'ils trouvent pas mal à leur gout, ils font les fous, moi je descend dans ma chambre, et quelqu'un sonne à la porte._

Je descend donc ouvrir, ils font quand même du bruit les six là-haut. Et le personne qui sonne à la porte est un excité mentale.

**Moi:** J'arrive, j'arrive.

J'arrive en bas des escaliers, et ouvre la porte. Un homme, un peu grassouillet se tient devant moi, il prend la parole avant que je ne lui demande qui il est:

**Homme grassouillet:** Je suis déménageur, dit-il devinant ma question, se sont les affaires de, il sort une liste, alors, Kanon, Yuuki, Teruki, Bou, Miku et Takuya.

Je tilt au nom de Takuya. Je crie dans les escaliers:

**Moi:** Les petiots c'est pour vous!!

J'entends un ok collectif, et des éléphants qui descendent les marches, et quand je dit éléphant je pèse pas mes mots. Le premier en bas c'est Sourire d'enfer, suivis du décoloré, puis le gros lourd, le sage, le méché, et le frisé, qui n'est vraiment pas content.

**Tous:** C'est pour?

**Moi:** Vos affaires sont arrivés.

**Homme grassouillet:** Oui mes petits gars, j'ai tous dans le camion, vous avez une heure à tout sortir, car j'ai d'autres livraison.

**Yuuki: **à la mort.

Celui-là est comment dire, désespéré.

**Moi:** Ben les gars, on monte tout au premier pallier pour être sur de tout vider à temps ok???

**Bou:** On???

**Moi:** Ben oui je vais vous aidez, je suis pas sans cœur non plus ^^.

**Teruki:** Tu nous fais pas payer, hein??

Hé il me connait bien le sage. Bon je peux plus les faire payer maintenant.

**Moi:** Hein, mais pourquoi tu dis ça T_T, je propose mon aide gentiment et tu m'accuses de vouloir, vous faire payer.

**Miku: **Teruki, dit-il un peu indigné, Tu es sans cœur.

**Moi:** C'est pas grave je le pardonne.

Ils partent cherché les affaires, je sourit à "Teruki", qui je pense le prend pas trop mal, il le prend sous la blague, et sourit à son tour, puis, on va aidé les autres.

**Moi:** Vous rigolez là???

**Takuya:** Ben non pourquoi??

**Moi: **Je veux dire que les personnes "normale" non pas besoin de trois tonnes du truc et de babiolle pour à peine 2 mois.

**Kanon:** Oui, mais nous, on est pas "normale", il me fait un sourire Colgate prends un carton, et s'en va.

Bon, ben c'est pas grave, mais j'aimerai bien savoir se qu'il y a dans ces cartons.

Une heure top chronos, on a réussis à tous sortir à temps, ils sont tous à sèche, surtout le frisé, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir travailler beaucoup dans son enfance. Bon, il est quatre heure, ils s'installent confortablement dans les fauteuils, un bon coup de pied au c*l leur ferai pas de mal, je vais dans la cuisine, prend un plateau, mets dessus, deux briques de lait, sept verres, et des gâteaux, ben oui, j'ai prévus le coup et je pense qu'ils aiment ça les truc sucrés.  
Je descend avec mon plateau, ils sont avachie dans les fauteuil à moitié mort, pause le plateau sur une des tables, et dit:

**Moi:** Allez, servez-vous les garçons.

Je sais pas, mais on dirai un mot magique, ils s'asseyent à la table et mangent. Et pour dire, ils mangent assez proprement, je les voyaient plus sale. Entre deux bouchés, Sourire d'enfer me dit:

**Miku:** Mer'chi, ch'est trop bon.

**Bou: **Je me ressens vivre.

Ils finissent donc, je m'assois dans un canapé, et dit:

**Moi: **Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être se présenter maintenant, car toi, dit-je en désignant Teruki et oui je connais son nom, y'a sourire d'enfer qui l'avait dit, par exemple, je t'appelle dans ma tête Le Sage, à ma remarque il fit une drôle de tête. Toi, en désignant Takuya, je t'appelais Le gros lourd, ils rigolent tous sauf lui^^. Toi, en désignant le méché, je t'appelle le méché, toi, le décoloré, toi, Sourire d'enfer. là ils explosèrent tous de rire, faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à le sortir sans rire moi-même. Et toi ben le Frisé, je peux pas t'appeler autrement comme je connais pas à tous vos noms.

Ils se dirent je ne sais encore quoi en japonais puis le décoloré commença:

**Bou:** Ok, alors je commence par me présenté. On m'appelle Bou, je suis un mec (sa j'avais remarquer -_-), on me prend souvent pour un fille,(perso je ne vois pas du tout où les gens voit une fille mais bon) mais sa me saoule qu'on dise que je soit une fille...

**Yuuki:** Même beaucoup, des fois il fait des colère, trop drôle...

**Bou:** tait toi, et j'aurai en septembre 25 ans. Et je fais de la guitare.

**Moi:** Un plus vieux que moi déjà, j'ai 23 ans, et vous connaissez déjà tous mon nom, alors je vous pris de m'appelez Alex et surtout je déteste me faire vouvoyer. Et si sa peux te faire plaisir j'ai remarquer dès le début que tu étais un gars.

**Teruki:** ben, moi c'est Teruki, Je suis le leader de la bande de gosse...  
**  
Miku:** Tu veux dire le papa??

**Teruki:** Ouai on peux aussi me qualifier comme ça T_T. j'aurai 28 ans en décembre, je fais de la batterie.

**Kanon:** Alors, je suis Kanon,(vachement enthousiaste xD), je fais de la basse, hum et dans deux jours j'aurai 24 ans^^.

**Miku:** Je suis Miku, (lui il pète la forme ^^) J'ai 24 ans, je chante trop bien, enfin on me le dit souvent, et pourquoi tu m'appelle "Sourire d'enfer" ...TT_TT

**Moi: **Parce qu'avant, à la télé, ils passaient un dessin animé, qui s'appelait "sourire d'enfer" même si celui-ci s'appeler comme ça car la fille avait des bagues...

**Tous:** Des bagues????

**Moi:** Quand je dit des bagues, c'est un appareil dentaire, mais c'est pas pour sa, c'est que tu fais enfin, t'essaye de faire un sourire qui tue, et je trouve que ce nom t'allais plutôt bien.  
**  
Miku: **T_T tu m'appelle Miku maintenant, hein??

**Moi:** Wé wé t'inquiète.( c'est c'te mentalité -_-)

**Teruki:** Ben maintenant que tu le dis Miku, pourquoi tu m'appelles le Sage?? Car sa me vieillit un peu.

**Moi:** Ben premièrement, sans te vexé, t'avais l'air d'être le plus vieux de tous, deuxièmement, tu devines facilement mes intentions, comme tout à l'heure quand je voulais vous aidez....

**Miku:** Tu...tu voulais vraiment nous faire payer ton aide????

**Moi:** Ben oui..

**Tous:** O__O.

**Takuya: **cette femme est très...

**Tous:** ...dangereuse.

**Moi:** Mais c'est le passé maintenant ^^, voilà donc la raison ^^de ton surnom.

**Teruki:** C'est vrai que j'ai un bon sens de l'observation.

**Moi:** Heu, te jettes pas des fleures nom plus --_--

**Yuuki:** on, ben moi c'est Yuuki, alors plus de frisé ok, c'est qu'une perruque, que j'enlèverais pas pour t'es beaux yeux. Je suis un synthétiseur, et j'aurai 22 ans le 29 aout ^^. Et oui je suis plus jeune que toi xD.

**Moi: **==_==""

**Takuya:** Et le meilleur pour la fin, Je suis Takuya, je fais aussi de la guitare, et j'ai 20 ans, si on avais pas fais la paie je t'aurai surement traité de vieille ^^.

Retenez moi ou je vais le tuer.

**Moi:** Tu l'aurais dit tu serais mort et enterré, enfin mort sa reste à vérifié^^, dis-je d'une voix douce, sinon, je trouve ça marrant que vous faites tous d'un instrument, vous n'avez jamais imaginé de faire un groupe????  
**  
Tous:** --__--"""

**Kanon:** Nan jamais -_-.

**Moi:** à ok. Bon on va ranger vos affaires maintenant.

Hey, désoler je n'ai pas pu le poster hier mais bon, de toute façon ça gêne pas grand monde alors bon : demain ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : ben lisez vous devinerez bien ^^

**Genre: **Humour et gros délire en persistance ^^

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Moi: à ok. Bon on va ranger vos affaires maintenant._

Après qu'ils finissent de se reposer, on monte tous les cartons au deuxième étage, il leurs faut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour "reprendre" leur souffle, nan mais je vous jure, de vrai fainéants. Le temps donc qu'ils perdent à se reposer, je commence à ouvrir un carton. Je devient rouge comme une tomate, je crois qu'il on pas compris enfin encore capter ce que je faisais, j'ai donc sans le faire exprès ouvert un carton de sous vêtements, je me reprend assez vite pour exploser de rire, des lapins, des nounours, enfin des trucs de gamins, j'ai pus entre apercevoir des bob l'éponge je crois, mais Teruki m'avait enlevé le carton des mains, rouge, il est tout rouge, les autres qui venaient enfin de comprendre devinrent tous aussi rouge, je suis plié en deux au milieu de la pièce sous les yeux médusés des garçons.

**Yuuki:** Bon je crois que tu peux nous laissez pour les cartons.

**Miku:** Oui oui on va s'en occupé

**Bou:** T'aurai pas d'autre chose à faire???

**Moi:** Heu vous me virez de force là???

Dis-je alors que Takuya me pousser vers les escaliers  
**  
****Teruki:** Non bien sûr que non, on ferai pas ça.  
**  
Moi:** Juste à peine, mais bon, j'ai compris y'a vos affaires personnelle je comprends. Je m'en vais. mais je dis sa d'un air tellement peiné, et oui je suis très bonne comédienne, que  
**  
Kanon:** Heu, enfin, tu peux....

Je re rentre dans le salon en disant.

**Moi:** Oui sa me fait aussi plaisir de vous aidez.

Bon on a décidé qu'ils s'occupent intégralement des fringues, et moi je m'occupe des babioles de toute sorte que je peux trouver dans leur carton, enfaite, je leur emmène leur affaire dans leur chambres respectif, et pour ne pas se tromper, ils avaient mis des codes couleurs, que Yuuki m'explique rapidement.  
Je monte quand même pas mal d'objets qui ne servent à rien dans la chambre de Miku, je ne sais vraiment à quoi sa va servir, par exemple, des minis pistolets à eaux, et d'autres truc de farce et attrapes, je le coincerai après dans un coin pour savoir;

On finit en un peu moins de deux heures, enfin ils finirent, car ils ont vraiment beaucoup de fringues, les trois car des cartons en étaient blindés, moi j'avais finis en un peu plus d'une heure, j'étais dans un fauteuil de leur salon les regardant faire je ne sais combien d'aller-retour, je faisais la suite de mes comptes, car sinon j'allais être en retard dans les livraisons.  
J'étais en tailleur un stylos dans la bouche, je souriais lorsque Yuuki passait devant moi pour ronchonner des trucs du genre "elle fait rien", "trop fatiguais", "que sa se finisse vite", Kanon termina assez rapidement, car sa chambre était à deux mètres, il c'était installé devant un des ordinateurs pour je suppose envoyer des mails pour dire qu'il était bien arriver et donné de ces nouvelles à sa famille. Teruki fut le deuxième à finir, il se mit dans un coin pour bouquiner, un livre japonais. Quand Yuuki termina, il s'étala de long en large dans un canapé, il fut ravie d'avoir terminer, car un sourire lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles. Se fut après au tour de Bou de prendre le deuxième ordinateur; Puis Takuya se mis à coter de moi pour regarder la télé, il regarder je ne sais quoi, car il zappait toute les deux minutes. Puis et enfin Miku termina, c'est celui qui avait le plus de fringues, c'en était affolant, dans ma pauvre vie je n'en avait jamais vus autant que dans les magasins.  
Il est dans les environs de dix-huit heure, Kanon s'approche de moi puis me demande:

**Kanon:** Tu ne fais que travaillé de t'es journées????

Je fut assez surprise de sa question, je mis attendais vraiment pas.

**Moi:** Non....

Il me coupa.

**Kanon:** Enfin quand je te demande si tu fais autre chose, je ne veux pas parler de regarder des animes ou dramas, lire des mangas.

C'est ce genre de question qui déstabilise mes sentiments. Ils me regardent tous en attendant ma ré lui répondit en cachant le tremblement de ma voix assez facilement.

**Moi: **Non, j'avais compris, je ne fais pas que ça...

Il parle de ma vie sociale là .

**Moi:** Je sort quand j'ai le temps. Je vais voir des potes.

Il me croit Hikkikomori?

**Moi:** Je vais au cinéma, voir mon frère lorsque j'ai le temps. C'est bon, je reprend le dessus. Pourquoi tu me poses cet question??

**Kanon:** C'était juste pour savoir, mes t'es amis, on pourra les rencontrés???

Il me prends vraiment pour une exclus de la société ou quoi.

**Moi:** Tu n'as juste qu'as demandé, bon je vous laisse je vais rangé mes papiers.

Sur ce, je les laisse, je descends dans ma chambre, sort le travaille que je doit récupéré et me mets encore et toujours à bossé.

**"PDV An café"**

**Bou:** kanon, pourquoi tu lui as posé cette question???

**Kanon:** Je sais pas son sourire à l'air faut, tu trouves pas Takuya?? Toi elle t'as sourit pas mal de fois non?

**Takuya:** je n'ai rien remarquer sur ce point, elle souriait vraiment avec moi.

**Miku: **]Je pense moi, qu'elle souriait assez faussement lorsqu'elle nous regarde faire ensemble les imbéciles.

**Bou:** Tiens une réponse intelligente.

**Miku:** La classe non??

**Teruki:** Pour en revenir au sujet, je pense que si elle a des problèmes et qu'elle n'en parle pas faut la laissée

**Takuya:** Attention le grand manitou est de retour.  
**  
****Teruki:** Non, je veux dire qu'on la connait pas assez pour rentrer comme ça dans sa vie.

**Yuuki:** Oui je pense que c'est le mieux.

**Kanon:** Ah ben tu t'es réveillé.

**Yuuki:** Je ne me suis jamais endormis

**Takuya:** Oui oui c'est ça.

**Yuuki:** Ben non j'ai tout entendus, même la question très déplacer de Kanon.

**Kanon:** Elle n'était pas déplacer! pour ma par je crois qu'elle a une personnalité assez spéciale.

**Miku:** tu veux dire comme la tienne??

**Kanon:** Non, vraiment étrange.

**"Fin du PDV An café"**

Je finis donc mon travaille, je range un peu ma chambre, car leur réaction choqué ben c'était drôle alors ils seront encore plus choqué de la voir rangé, enfin s'ils osent y mettre leur nez^^.  
Je tombe alors, un truc intéressant, je monte alors les escaliers leur montrer, et j'intercepte encore une de leur conversation, et deviner le sujet, Moi.

J'entre lorsque Kanon parler:

**Moi:** Si vous avez quelque chose à me demander le moi directement, ou fermé-là, ou même parler en japonais que je ne comprenne pas, au moins, comme ça je ne penserai pas que vous vous faites des film sur moi du genre, c'est une psychopathe libéré de prison.

Ils se sont tus, il n'avait rien à dire, car se justifiez ne ferai qu'aggravé la situation, je leur avait sauvé la face en faisant genre que je n'avais pas compris de quoi ils parlaient. Je repris donc comme si rien ne c'était passer, et je pense que l'ambiance ne sera que meilleur:

**Moi:** Vous voulez jouer aux cartes???

Yuuki commence à parler avec le ton qu'il employait avant:

**Yuuki: **On est sept tu veux jouer à quoi???

Je fait mine de réfléchir, puis je dis:

**Moi: **hum, sa vous dit un pouilleux massacreur??

**Tous:** Un quoi??

**Moi:** Ben un pouilleux massacreur.

**Takuya:** et en quoi consiste les règles.

Je leur explique donc brièvement les règles, ils frémissent lorsque je dis le passage de la main qui se fait trucider, surtout quand on est plusieurs  
**  
Miku:** Je veux y jouer !!  
**  
Takuya:** Je suis

**Kanon:** pourquoi pas.

**Yuuki: **Sa va être drôle

**Bou:** vous serez gentil, hein???

**Moi:** Mais oui, mais oui dis-je d'une voix assez sadique.

**Bou:** Nan je rigole je suis pas une chochotte.

Teruki n'a pas ouvert la bouche, on le regarde avec des yeux de chiens battues, personnes, je dis bien personnes n'aurai pas pus succomber.

**Teruki:** Bon, ben je suppose que je peux pas refuser.  
**  
Tous:** Yatta .

On joua une bonne heure, j'ai une chance pas possible, enfin se n'a pas était le même cas avec Kanon, il a souffert, il a été 3 fois pouilleux, Teruki et Miku l'on était une fois, Yuuki deux fois, on est les seul avec Takuya a y avoir échapper de justesse. On arrête car le main de Kanon, enfin peux t-on encore appeler ça une main??  
Elle ressemble plus a un homard qu'on vient de tuer.  
Ils se remettent tous à une autre occupation alors je demande:

**Moi:** Vous voulez manger quoi???

ils me répondent d'une seule voix:

**Tous:** PIZZA

Je leur répond au tac-au-tac

**Moi:** Vous pouvez crever.[

**Tous: **O__O

**Miku:** Hein et pourquoi, me demande Miku les larmes enfin les fausses larmes aux yeux pouvant faire craquer Teruki (c'est un exploit ^^).

**Moi:** Je refuse toute pizza industriel dans cette maison, je suis assez clair?

Ils sont devenus assez blême, puis je dis plus doucement.

**Moi:** Je fais les pizza moi-même, et puis sa coute assez cher, Takuya aller me couper, Même si vous êtes riches.

Ils avaient l'air perdu sans leur "pizza"

**Moi: ** Vous n'avez jamais mangé de la cuisine française???

**Bou: **Ben si du saumon,...

Je le coupa net.  
**  
Moi:** bon je peux vous faire des trucs assez bon qui pourrai vous plaire.

je partis donc vers la cuisine, Je leur fis du poulet à la crème, et je peux dire sa sentais drôlement bon, je fis une salade tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale, et pour accompagné le poulet des pâtes, j'allais pas leur faire du riz, vus qu'ils sont japonais, je pense que changer un peu leur ferai pas de mal.  
Je les appelle à table, on mange, ils trouvent sa bon. je suis contente. Je leur sert de la glace en dessert, faut pas les priver d'un coup sec, sinon ils seront chiant.

Ensuite, on regarda un film que je prévoyais de regarder, à 22h30

**Moi:** Bon je vais me coucher.

**Yuuki:** Mais il est que dix heure trente.

**Moi:** Oui, je sais, mais le matin, il y a des gens qui se lève pour travailler. Stupide boy.

Puis je pris une petite douche rapide, me brossa les dents, je m'installa sur ma mezzanine, alluma une lumière de chevet, Pris mon bouquin, lis jusqu'à minuit, Oui, c'est comme un rituelle, sinon je peux pas dormir. Et me coucha.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER:** Heu ben Les An Cafe ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ^^

**Genres:** Délire sur commande et humour ^^

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bibibip Bibibip, je sort une main timide de sous la couverture, pour éteindre se foutue réveille, je suis vraiment trop dans les vapes, je soulève ma lourde tête pour la tourner vers le réveille qui affiche 8h30, c'est bon il n'est pas en retard.  
Je vire la couverture sur le coter, y'a une bosse sur le coter, je n'y fait pas attention, descend, enfin essaye de descendre du lit sans ma casser la gueule ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire, un truc m'énerve, parce que je sais que j'ai oublié un truc, je ne sais pas quoi, je fouille dans ma mémoire, mais je ne m'en souvient vraiment pas, et puis merde, ça ne doit pas être si important si j'ai oublié.  
Je mets mes chaussons, et monte les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. L'horreur c'est le bordel, de la vaisselle pas faite, bonjour les odeurs, la table dégueulasse, il c'est passer quoi au juste. Je ne sais pas, c'est surement ça que j'ai oublié, bon c'est pas très grave je ferai la vaisselle après.  
Je prends donc une bouteille de 5 litres, vide de toute eaux potable et la remplie de l'eau du robinet, ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine et arrose les plantes qui l'orne, elles sont très belle.  
Je vais donc ensuite dans le salon avec ma bouteille, de pire en pire, on dirai qu'une ordre d'éléphants sont passés dans le coin, tiens sa me dit un truc, mais je voie pas trop quoi, putain de mémoire, j'ouvre les rideaux, et oui, je ne peux pas fermer les volets à cause des plantes.  
je les arrose elles aussi, slalomes entre je ne sais quel truc trainant par terre, je passe devant un miroir, j'ai vraiment une sale tête le matin, sa ferai peur, Encore heureux que je vive seule. donc j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre que je loue. je l'ouvre, tiens bizarre je savais pas que j'avais autant de fringues, bon m'en fous, j'ouvre les rideaux, ouvre la fenêtre mets de l'eau en jetant un coup d'œil quand même sur les fringues, qui font un beau tapis de sol, enfin, je termine, je referme la fenêtre et j'entends:  
**  
Kanon:** Tu fous quoi dans ma chambre??!

Je me retourne, voie Kanon assis sur le lit, torse nue, les cheveux en bataille, je me tape le front du genre "Eurêka j'ai trouvé"

**Moi:** C'était ça que j'avais oublié, je suis trop conne.  
**  
Kanon:** Sa je te le fais pas dire.

Je m'excuse morte de rire d'avoir vue une tête comme ça dès le matin, je repose la bouteille vide à sa place.  
Je descend au premier étage, dans ma chambre, je prends des fringues dans mon armoire, tous se qu'il y a de plus simple, un tee-shirt blanc, et un jeans. Je saute dans la salle de bain, prends une douche, me change et remonte dans la cuisine, il est 9h15. Je fais chauffé de l'eau, redescends, mais cette fois ci tout t'en bas, prend ma sacoche, et mon vélo, je sort acheté du pain.  
Je vais en grande surface, car c'est un peu moins cher qu'en boulangerie, je vais donc prendre trois baguettes de pains, vus les morfales que je nourris, je prends aussi un pain eux chocolats pour me faire pardonné de mon interruption dans la chambre de Kanon.  
**  
****Vendeuse:** Tiens, bonjours Alexandra.

**Moi:** Bonjours bonjours. Je donne ma commande Lucy, je la connais bien cette bonne femme, c'est toujours elle qui me sert le matin.

**Lucy: **Tu as des invités???

**Moi:** Non, non, c'est des gars qui loue, et donc ce ne sont pas des invités, sinon ils ne me paierai pas

Elle m'emballe mes achats puis dit avec le sourire

**Lucy: **A ce que je voie, tu toujours autant près de t'es sous?

Je la paie.

**Moi:** Oui je sais, mais on perd pas les mauvaises habitudes comme ça.

**Lucy: **Oui j'ai vus ça, aller bonne journée.

Elle me re sourie, ma fait un signe de la main, et puis je m'en vais. Je regarde ma montre 9h30, p'tin je sur en retard. Je remonte sur mon vélo et fiel à la maison, je le range, monte les marches deux pas deux, j'entends les deux douches allumer, c'est qu'ils se lavent les éléphants, bon je pose le pain aux chocolats dans une assiette, prends une feuille et écris en gros dessus "KANON", je prépare mon petit déjeuner, je fais griller du pains, me sert un thé, sort de la confiture, l'étale sur mes trois tartines. En attendant que le thé refroidisse, je sort, une manivelle à la main pour ouvrir les rideaux en fer de ma boutique, oui ce n'est pas électrique TT_TT, mais bon, se qui est bien c'est que sa fait pas mal de bruit, donc les flaimarres sa les réveilles, mais pas de grès ^^.  
J'ouvre tout, à ma montre il est 10h, j'ouvre dans une demi heure, j'ai le temps de prendre mon petit dèj'. Je remonte dans la cuisine, je voie un Miku à table qui me tourne le dos, j'ai la net impression que je ne vais pas être contente, il se retourne, avec dans la bouche une de **MES** tartine dans la bouche. Il me sourire en même temps:

**Miku:** Bien dormis?????

Tin je vais lui refaire la tête, même sa mère ne le reconnaitra pas.

**Moi:** Miku?????  
**  
Miku:** Oui? dit-il légèrement défrayai par le ton que j'avais pris.

.....

Il est à genoux par terre, je suis sur une chaise, il s'excuse comme un gosse pris en faute, Kanon et Teruki arrive les deux les cheveux mouiller, ils font des yeux du genre o__o  
**  
****Teruki:** Miku qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutue????

**Moi:** Il m'a bouffé mes tartines, ben tiens maintenant qu'il y a des témoins, je vais donné t'as sentence. Mouahahahah (c'est mon for intérieur.)

**Kanon:** Heu pourquoi t'as besoin de témoins???

Il était obligé de me coupé dans le feu de l'action lui _.

Moi: Si j'ai des témoins sa m'empêche de faire un contrat, qui dans se sens le sauve un peu, car pour moi un contrat est: si il demande à quelqu'un d'autre ou ne fait pas ma punition, me paye une très grosse amande^^.

**Teruki:** Ouai, ben je pense qu'on est arrivé à temps alors ^_^'  
**  
Moi:** Mouai, bon je reprends, Miku...

**Miku:** Oui...TT_TT sauvé moi les gars. air suppliant

**Kanon:** Désolé mon pote on a aucun droit sur t'as connerie. ^^

**Miku:** Enfoiré, faux-frère.

**Kanon:** Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ^^

Kanon et Teruki pour entendre ma sentence ont mis leur main sur les yeux

**Moi:** Bon, tu feras la vaisselle pendant trois jours intégralement, à la main, essuyer, ranger tous seul mais tu peux demander de l'aide, vi suis sympa quand même, et bien sur interdit de refiler ton devoir à quelqu'un d'autres , il faut obligatoirement que tu y soit. Compris???

**Miku:** Nnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Takuya qui avait entendus un peu de la conversation arrive à la porte, je donne la fin de ma sentence, il se plie en deux et rigole comme un dératé -_-.

**Takuya:** Mon pauvre vieux, pfffff.

**Miku:** TT_TT pourquoi moi?

**Moi:** T'avais pas qu'a mangé mes tartines, même si c'est une peine un peu lourde, sa m'arrange xD

Le fout rire de Takuya redouble lorsque je dit la cause de la punition.

**Miku:** Arrête de rire tu vas t'étouffer.

Bou arrive après dans la cuisine, voie un Takuya exploser de rire, un teruki et Kanon prenants du thé, et se préparant eux-même des tartines, un Miku en larme ( toujours pas des vrais ^^) et une moi avec un sourire de vainqueur, il demande:

**Bou:** Dites moi que je rêve.

**Teruki:** nan, se serai pas aussi drôle si sa avait été un rêve xD

**Miku: **Teruki je te déteste !!!

**Bou:** il a quoi le dégénéré??

**Moi: **Hum moi je dirai une assez importante quantité de vaisselles à faire ^^, Takuya tu deviens lourd là =_="

**Takuya:** désoler, pfff, mais je peux, pffff, m'arrêter, hahah.

Kanon mange tranquillement son pain aux chocolats, et takuya s'arrête de rire (enfin -_-)

**Takuya:** Hé pourquoi il y a qu'un pain aux chocolats et que c'est lui qui l'a ???

**Kanon:** Parce qu'en faite...

Je lui plaque violament la main sur la bouche. Et dit entre les deux "Tait-toi" Il sourit, putain je vais me le faire celui-la .

**Moi:** Rien rien, et puis si tu en veux tu te lève et tu vas en acheté.

**Tous:** C'était quoi ça??

**Moi:** Rien, je regarde ma montre 10h25. Bon désolé les gars, je dois aller travailler.

**Teruki**: Ben moi je pense que c'est bizarre.

**Moi:** Toi, tu arrêtes de penser!! Bon je files, vous avez du lait dans le frigo et du chocolat en poudre dans ce placard, hum faudra réveillé la marmotte, et interdit d'utiliser la douche du premier maintenant, sinon vous serez tout autant punie que Miku-kun, je le regarde avec un sourire d'ange. C'est bien compris??  
Et donc il se peut que des gens montent au manga-café du premier.

Je les laisse, je ferme la porte de ma chambre à quadruple tours, et va ouvrir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** ben ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, enfin c'est mieux pour eux xD

**Genre:** Ben humour et amitié ^^

Hey trop contente une lectrice (enfin y'en a surement d'autres... j'espère .) Lily merci beaucoup et ch'ui contente que ça te plaise ^^

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Je les laisse, je ferme la porte de ma chambre à quadruple tours, et va ouvrir._

Ben comme je l'avais prévus, il y a cinq fois moins de monde que d'habitude, mais c'était très inhabituelle que se soit aussi vide, même en période de vacances, mais bon sa ne fait qu'une heure que j'ai ouvert, ce n'est pas grave. Je sert donc un client, et j'entends un éléphant, (si vous aimez pas le terme utiliser tornade^^) qui dévale les escaliers, je me tape le front et pense "Ils ont pas compris que je travaille -_-", bon quel est l'heureux gagnant d'un meurtre prémédité ^^.  
Et le gagnant est...*roulement de tambours*......Bou O_o, bizarre normalement lui il n'a pas un cerveau défaillant.  
Donc il arrive comme un dégénéré alors qu'un client part, heureusement sinon son mignon petit minois en aurai pris un coup. Il s'accroche donc a moi et dit :

**Bou:** J'arrive pas à faire le café!!!!

Moi totalement figé O__O

**Moi: **Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges??? Tu pouvais pas demander à Teruki ou Kanon, ou même Takuya, Nan pas Takuya, sinon je n'ai plus de cuisine en fin de journée, Alors?

**Bou:** Nan ces deux là je pouvait pas les dérangé, ils travaillent,...heu Alex sa va??

Il passe sa main devant mes yeux.

**Moi:** Ha désolé, mais j'ai un peu beuguer quand t'as dit qu'ils travaillaient.

**Bou:** -_-

**Moi:** C'est bon j'arrête, Et Miku ou yuuki??

**Bou:** Hum Miku pleure à coter de l'évier entrain de mâchonner sur son sort et Yuuki prend sa douche, qui risque d'être longue.

**Moi:** Et toi tu sais pas faire de café ?!

**Bou: **Ben c'est que t'as cafetière est bizarre.  
**  
Moi:** Bizarre?? C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

**Bou:** Ben d'habitude, on a juste à mettre une capsule à un endroit, on appuie sur un bouton et on mets la tasse dessus.

**Moi:** Ha je voie, tu n'as jamais utilisé de cafetière à piston?

**Bou:** ben non...

Il client entre.  
**  
Moi:** Désolé Bou demande à quelqu'un d'autre ou attend que je finisse.

**Bou:** Nan c'est pas grave, je vais redemander à Teruki, c'est un petit vieux xD, il doit surement connaitre ^^ .

Moi: Oui, oui salut.

En attendant que le client fasse son choix, je me mets à réfléchir (et oui sa arrive ^^) je me demande bien se que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à Kanon. Ben oui demain c'est son anniversaire, et je sais pas ce qu'un gosse de riche peu bien aimé.  
Le garçon me sortis de ma torpeur, on échange quelque mots, car ce gars vient souvent, il paie et part. Je me remis à réfléchir, je pense bijoux, mangas, parfums, je sais pas trop, au bout d'un demi-heure de réflexion intense, il est midi, je commence à avoir faim, Miku je vais te faire la peau. Bon, il n'y a aucun client dans les locaux, je crie alors dans les escaliers:  
**  
Moi:** YUUKI, BOU!!  
**  
Yuuki:** et **Bou:** OUI

**Moi:** Descendez please.

**Yuuki:** et **Bou:** On arrive.

Ils arrivent en bas en cinq secondes

**Yuuki:** Tu veux quoi.

**Moi:** Hé parle mieux le gosse.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, je continue.  
**  
Moi:** Bon, vous pouvez faire des courses????

**Yuuki:** et** Bou:** Des courses O__O

**Moi:** C'est drôle on dirai que c'est la première fois que vous entendez ce mots =_=

**Bou:** On connait pas trop la ville.

**Moi:** C'est juste en bas de la côte, c'est le premier supermarché sur la route.

**Yuuki:** On sait pas ce qu'on doit acheté.

**Moi:** T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, parce que là c'est grave, je vous ai fait une liste je suis pas stupide.  
**  
Bou: **On peut se perdre dans les rayons.

**Moi:** Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille là-bas, elle s'appelle Lucy et c'est la vendeuse de la boulangerie -_-. Ils commencent à devenir lourd là.

**Yuuki:** Mais...

**Moi:** Bon ne cherchez pas d'autre excuse, je pète mon câble sinon, aller demander là-haut si un de vos copains se donnera la peine dit aller, enfin si vous voulez manger.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourire (ils sont bizarre je vous l'accorde). Puis ils me regardent, et disent en même temps.

**Yuuki:** et **Bou:** Teruki!!

**Moi:** --_--, je m'en fiche, tant que c'est fait avant une heure, qui vous voulez c'est bon.

Étrange, ils montent plus vite que descendent les marches. Teruki arrive précipitamment en bas, ils lui ont dit quoi?!

**Teruki:** Quel est la chose de vie ou de mort que tu as à me dire???

**Moi: **=_= Nan, ils t'ont dit quoi les gogoles? Je veux juste que t'aille faire des courses.

**Teruki:** Ha je comprend, ok je peux y aller.

**Moi:** Merci, tu me sauve la vie, alors il me faudrait tous se qu'il y a sur cette liste, je lui tends le bout de papier, t'as jusqu'à une heure, le super marché est en bas de la côte, et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux en demander à Lucy, c'est une vendeuse de la boulangerie, elle est un peu bouboule, et a vers la quarantaine, tu la reconnaitras facilement. Tiens un sac, et tu prends les trucs les moins cher aux kilos.

Il me fait une tête un peu comme ça -- O_o du genre de dire je comprend rien T_T

**Teruki:** Bon je vais me débrouiller.

Je lui donne mon porte monnaie, il le fourre dans sa poche et s'en va.

Bon, j'espère qu'il fera pas de bêtise, mais bon il a l'air d'être le seul à avoir eu une vie "normale".

Enfin, il est une heure, je ferme la porte, Teruki rentre en même temps par l'autre porte, on monte les escaliers, jusqu'à la cuisine, O__O Miku chiale encore par terre. Je me mais à coter de lui et dit

**Moi:** T'inquiète tu le feras pas tous seul ^^

**Miku:** C'est pas ça.

**Moi:** .... (je peux pas l'aider moi.)

**Miku:** enfaite, j'ai jamais fait la vaisselle à la main de ma vie.

**Moi: **==_=="" Ben demande à Teruki de te montré ^^

**Teruki:** Hé pourquoi toujours moi???

**Moi:** Bon alors, j'appelle les autres, Yuuki, Kanon, Takuya, Bou, ramenez vos fesses pas ici.

Ils rappliquèrent assez vite.

**Moi:** Bon Teruki va vous montrez comment laver, essuyer et ranger la vaisselle, vous la faite tous la maintenant !!  
**  
Tous:** TT_TT

Miku a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais bon j'y avais été un peu fort, et puis a ne leur fera pas trop de mal ^^.  
Ils ronchonnent et Teruki leur montre l'exemple, moi je me mets aux fourneaux, lorsque Teruki finis de leur monter je lui demande de mettre la table.  
Je prend les sacs de courses, les ouvre et O__O.

**Moi:** T-E-R-U-K-I-Kun???  
**  
Takuya:** Olà sa sent pas bon.

**Kanon: **Tu la dis(bouffi xD vous inquiétez pas délire de l'auteur) , puis il s'adresse à Teruki, Toute mes condoléances ^^

**Teruki:** Merci de me soutenir. Il me répond avec un sourire Colgate Total. Oui?

**Moi:** D'abords, dis moi que ce n'est pas avec mes tunes que t'as acheté ça?

Il baisse les yeux pour répondre à sa culpabilité.

**Moi:** =_= Tu me rembourses le triple que se que tu as dépensé. et double au minimum.

Il acquise en faisant signe oui de la tête.

Miku en profitait pour se glissait derrière moi et me prendre le sac des mains.

**Miku:** Des....

**Tous:** Des..????

**Moi:** Des boites de raviolis de conserve -_- ... bon ce n'est pas trop grave, j'avais juste prévus de manger autre chose, bon tu me rembourseras quand même.

Je sors un grand plat en verre, préchauffe le four, ouvre quatre boites, les vide dans les plat, Je sors ensuite du frigo du fromage râpe, je leur demande.

**Moi:** Qui ne veut pas de fromage dessus???

**Bou:** hum, non merci.

**Kanon:** Moi non plus, je n'en veux pas.

J'en mis alors que sur la moitié du plats, si jamais. Je le mis au four, un quart d'heure après ils ont finis la vaisselle, et sa a fini de cuir.  
On se met alors à mangé. On finit une demi-heure plus tard, ils partent à leur occupation. Je débarrasse, essuie la table, et commence à faire la vaisselle, Yuuki rentre dans la pièce et m'aide, je le remercie, et lui demande.

**Moi:** Tu aime faire la cuisine???

**Yuuki:** Pas spécialement mais sa va c'est un marrant passe-temps ^^

**Moi:** tu veux m'aider à faire des gâteaux ?? Pour vous et pour la boutique bien sure ^^

**Yuuki:** Ben pourquoi pas, on commence après qu'on finisse la vaisselle??

**Moi:** Ouaip ^^

On s'amuse bien, tous les deux, il prend un peu gout à la cuisine, il me confit :

**Yuuki:** Tu sais, Miku adore cuisiné, j'ai été surpris que tu me le demande ^^

**Moi:** Ah Bon, je savais pas, je l'inviterai à en faire avec moi la prochaine fois.

**Yuuki:** Je pourrai aussi être de la partie???

**Moi:** Bien sûre^^

Sur ce on rigola un bon coup, il y avait une super bonne odeur qui parvenait de la cuisine, on mis nos œuvres sur un plateau, avec une feuille écrit dessus "ATTENTION arsenic intégrer dans la pâte" On pouffa encore un coup en posant le papier, puis j'alla retravailler et lui s'entrainer dans sa chambre.

Ces gars, je les trouve vraiment amusant, ils ont une personnalité intéressante, je suis assise à lire un manga (sa vous étonne??xD) je réfléchis encore à quoi faire pour demain. J'ai imaginé un truc pas mal, mais le truc qui m'embête, c'est le cadeau, je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, mais je pense que Kanon serai content qu'on lui en offre quand même. je lit donc mon livre, je lit "Nui!", un truc sur des peluches qui prennent vie. Je réfléchis un instant, je n'ai qu'a lui offrir ça, je sais il aura 24 bougie, mais c'est encore un gosse dans sa tête, enfin certaine partie, je pense à Lucy, elle doit savoir ou je peux en avoir de belle et mignonne .  
Je prends mon téléphone, compose son numéro, elle me décroche et je lui dit excité:  
**  
Moi:** Allo, Lucy?? Tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit ou on vend des peluche toute mignonne???

**Lucy:** Heu, oui ma fille tiens un magasins comme ça dans la ville voisine, elle peut aussi en faire sur mesure c'est assez rapide et pas trop cher.

**Moi:** Super, tu me sauve la vie, il me faut un truc pour se soir, elle peut s'en charger???  
**  
Lucy:** Attend, je te passe son numéro, et dit lui que c'est moi qui t'envoies, elle te fera une ristounne ^^

**Moi: **Merci, je t'adore.

**Lucy:** Sinon, un mec aux cheveux orange est venue ce matin, ces un de t'es pensionnaire???

**Moi:** Oui, malheureusement ^^, nan ils sont gentils, mais un peu béta sur les bords

**Lucy:** Oui j'ai vus sa il regardait attentivement les étiquettes, mais je crois qu'il sait trompé dans les étiquettes, car c'est rare que tu achètes des boites de conserve ^^

**Moi:** C'est pas grave, heu tu peux me donner le numéros et l'adresse???

**Lucy:** ha suis-je bête j'allais oublié. Bon bisous et à demain.

**Moi:** Oui à demain.

Je raccroche, et tape le numéros avant que quelqu'un vienne.

Une jeune fille (vus la voix) décroche.

**Jeune fille:** Allo??

**Moi:** Bonjours, j'appelle de la part de Lucy.

**Jeune fille:** Ok, je peux vous aidez en quoi?

**Moi:** J'aimerai que vous me faites une peluche sur commande pour cet après-midi si ce n'est pas trop tôt, sinon je passerai en soiré et en achètera une normale.

**Jeune fille: **non non, c'est bon je n'ai pas de commande pour aujourd'hui, vous me donnez un modèle, pour voir ce que je peux faire.

Je lui donna alors les détailles que je voulais, la forme et tout et tout, je raccroche pour une deuxième alors que Kanon descende. Ouf, j'ai eu de la chance ^^

**Moi:** tiens quand on parle du loup xD

**Kanon:** Je suis flatté que tu pensais à moi ^^

**Moi: **Oui c'est ça dans t'es rêves les plus profond xD

**Kanon:** xD

**Moi:** Tu veux quelque chose??

**Kanon:** Oui, je voulais te demander. As-tu d'autres livres que des mangas???

**Moi:** -_- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour une inculte

**Kanon: **tu peux m'en prêtait quelque uns ?? S'il te plait. *Fait des yeux de biche.*  
**  
Moi:** Pas besoin de sortir ton arme secrète pour ça xD. Je lui tends mes clés. Tiens en dessous de mon lit y'a une bibliothèque, mais vous l'avez pas vus hier, y'avais tellement de truc dessus ^^

**Kanon:** C'est vachement encourageant xD, merci, j'y vais^^

**Moi:** de rien.

Il s'en va. Je l'entends monté les escaliers, j'attends d'entendre sa réaction ^^, puis j'entends un "HEIIIIIIIIIiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn", vous imaginez le truc, du genre la citrouille de Cendrillon transformer en carrosse C'est une bonne métaphore. j'entends ensuite peu après une bande d'éléphants, et des "Wouah" "Comment elle a fait" "C'est propre", et j'en passe.  
Je suis explosez de rire, mais je me calme assez vite, car des clients rentrent .

Ouf, enfin j'ai "finis" une partie de la journée, après je vais faire un peu de Baby-sitting, puis la bouffe, ect....

* * *

**BONNE ANNÉE 2009 ET BONNE FÊTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Bon devinez qui ne m'appartiennent pas... ça va pas être dur -_-

**Genre:** Amitié, Humour et délire à tout var ^^

Hey encore un new reviews, et j'en suis contente, j'ai donc une lectrice Lily et je t'en remercie ^^

**CHAPITRE 08**

_Ouf, enfin j'ai "finis" une partie de la journée, après je vais faire un peu de Baby-sitting, puis la bouffe, ect...._

Il est dix-huit heures, je m'étire, mais la main devant la bouche et baille, et oui même si j'aime ce que je fais, quand c'est plus que vide, je m'ennuie.  
Je monte les escaliers, pour aller grignoté un des gâteaux dans la cuisine, je suis un peu fatiguer, mais sa va. Je les entends chahuté, de vrai gamin,je ne répèterai jamais assez, il y a aussi quelques airs de musiques, qui sont plutôt pas mal. J'arrive donc dans la cuisine, et O_O je vais les tuer, mais cette fois c'est pour de bon, grrrr. Je me rue dans le salon, et je gueule comme une tarée(sa change pas ça xD):

**Moi:** ENFOIRÉS

**Tous:** O__O

Takuya repris "connaissance":

**Takuya:** Y'a un problème ??

**Moi:** Bande de salaud é_è

Les deux autres sont toujours comme ça == O__O je précise, c'est Teruki et Bou, mais le problème, c'est qu'il reste dans la main de Takuya la moitié d'un des gâteau. Avant que les autres ne réagissent, je lui saute dessus , lui prends des mains et l'avale goulument, là, Takuya refait la tête O__O.

**Moi:** Putain, vous êtes vraiment une bande de morfale égoïste é_è

**Teruki:** On est les morfales??? Tu t'es vus sautée sur le gâteau???

**Moi:** Tu en as mangé combien??

**Teruki:** Hum.....

**Bou:** il en a mangé 3^^, j'en ai mangé 4 je crois, il fait mine de réfléchir en mettant son doigt sur le son menton, et je crois que c'est le sixième que Takuya s'enfile ^^.

Il rangea sa guitare, et s'assoie sur une chaise se recevant le yeux meurtrier de Takuya. Je mets mes mais mains dans mes cheveux et dit:

**Moi:** RAaaa, vous auriez pus en laisser un quand même, enfaite, vous avez dit merci à Yuuki??

**Teruki:** Ben pourquoi?

**Moi:** C'est lui qui ma aidé à les faire ^^

**Takuya:** Ha, c'est pour ça que lorsque j'en ai pris un il était dans les escaliers du haut et regarder attentivement.

**Moi:** C'est bizarre, on dirait un psychopathe comment tu le racontes -_-

**Takuya:** Le plus bizarre, c'est que lorsque j'ai croqué dedans, il ma de suite demandé si c'était bon.

j'allais m'en aller quand Bou m'arrêta:

**Bou:** Attends, quand tu dis qu'il t'as aidé, tu veux dire qu'il a fait la pâte et tout et tout???

**Moi:** Ben oui pourquoi?

**Bou:** O__O je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il a été au fourneaux, d'habitude, il fait tout pour y échapper.

**Moi:** Ah bon? Pourtant, quand je lui est demandé s'il aimé faire la cuisine, il ma dit que c'était un bon passe-temps.

On réfléchit tous un instant (et oui même Takuya le peut xD), on sourit, puis on part vers la chambre de Yuuki. Je toc, sa ne réponds pas, on ouvre la porte, il dort sur le lit (pas par terre ch'ui pas si sadique ^^) un de mes livres sur la tronche, je m'approche, les autres restent dehors, je prends le livre doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je reviens vers la porte, et montre la couverture du livre "Recette pour gâteaux facile" Pfff on chuchote alors devant la chambre.

**Moi:** C'est bien, s'il s'intéresse ^^.

Teruki s'approche de moi, mais son bras autour de mon coup et dit:

**Teruki:** Aller sorcière dit comment tu as fait xD

**Moi: **Secret de famille ^^

les deux autres sont mort de rire, puis je dit:

**Moi:** Bon je vais reposer le livre, et garder sa pour vous ok, sa serai pas sympa de l'emmerder avec sa.

Je repose le livre à sa place, je remarque alors, qu'il n'a pas lunette ni perruque( ma tronche O__o), je sourit encore une fois (je vais avoir des crampes aux joues moi xD), puis me dit à moi-même "Il est vraiment choupi lorsqu'il dort^^" ressort de la chambre on ferme la porte puis on descend, je leur dit:

**Moi:** je vous ai toujours pas pardonner pour les gâteaux é_è

**Bou:** Nous ne sommes pas non plus les seuls à en avoir mangé ^^

**Moi:** puré, mais c'est qu'il a un cerveau le décoloré.

Il fit une moue toute mimi, puis rigola de ma remarque.

**Moi:** Sinon, ils sont où les deux autres suspects?

**Takuya:** Au premier, ils lisent, enfin je crois.

**Moi: **Hum, ok mais pour me venger. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, que je mets ma main dans ces cheveux et le décoiffe, voilà je suis vengé ^^

**Takuya:** Ouf, au moins je n'ai pas à laver les chiotes.

**Moi:** A je savais que je devait te donner une meilleur punition, __, bon j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ^^

Teruki et Bou le frappe à la tête en même temps.

**Bou et Teruki:** --_-- Tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes toi!!

**Takuya:** Ben quoi encore qu'est - ce que j'ai encore fais??

**Bou:** Tu lui a donner de nouvelle idées de punition, juste ça.

Il se met devant moi morte de rire, fais des gestes devant mon visage et dit:  
**  
Takuya:** Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et tu vas tout oublié.

**Teruki:** tu t'enfonces vieux.

Je regarde ma montre 18h30, tin, j'ai trop fait l'andouille avec ces zigotos:

**Moi:** Heu je dois partir faire un truc, je m'adresse au plus responsable de la bande, Heu, vous faites chauffé les restes et ne m'attendez pas ok?? Bon j'y vais a plus.

Je crois que leur cerveau c'est bloqué sur le mot "restes", mais c'est pas grave. Je descend les escaliers, m'arrête au premier, voie Kanon plongé dans un de mes bouquin, lui dit rapidement:

**Moi:** Heu j'y vais j'ai un truc à faire, alors si t'as faim, tu vas voir Teruki, je lui est expliqué se qu'il fallait faire. Je voie alors sortir d'où je ne sais où Miku, ah, tiens salut miku, et tu n'as pas fait la vaisselle ce midi é_è. Je me ré adresse à Kanon, tu peux t'assurer qu'il la fasse tout seul se soir?? et puis rends moi mes clés please.

Il me les tends, les prends en vitesse, sort mon vélo, il n'est que 18h45, alors comme on est en été, il fait encore jour et chaud.

Je pique un sprinte jusqu'à la fameuse boutique, ces moins loin que je pensais. j'arrive devant une petite boutique hyper mignonne, j'entre, il y a des peluches partout dans tous les coins, des froufrou et autres, une jeune fille tout aussi mignonne que la plupart des objets dans ce magasin m'accueille:

**Jeune fille:** Bonjours, enfin je veux dire bon soir ^^, heu, vous êtes Alexandra???

Sa petite maladresse lui correspond bien, elle est chou. Je lui fait un oui de la tête.

**Jeune fille:** Vous arrivez juste à temps, je viens de terminer votre peluche, et je pense personnellement que c'est une de mes plus belles œuvres ^^.

**Moi:** faut pas exagéré non plus ^^

**Jeune fille:** Non, non je vous jure, il est très mignon.

Elle va ensuite dans l'arrière boutique et me ramène la peluche. Je suis ébahit, il est comme je me l'imagine, et vraiment trop mignon. Bon j'arrête mon regard tout niais et lui demande:

**Moi: **Heu vous pouvez faire un paquet cadeau, c'est pour un anniversaire??

**Jeune fille:** Aucun problème^^, pour une fille ou un garçon?

**Moi:** Un mec pur et dur -_-  
**  
Jeune fille:** Il a quel âge? il est en primaire?

**Moi:** Non, pas du tout, il aura 24 piges =_=

**Jeune fille:** 24 ans !!! C'est vote petit ami?? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète bien sur.

**Moi:** O_O petit ami? Alors sa, même pas en rêve, (^_^), je l'aime bien mais je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps.

**Jeune fille:** Ah la gaffe désolé. Tenez j'ai finis le paquet.

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas grave, et merci, heu je vous doit combien?....

Je finis de payer, mets le paquet dans mon sac à dos, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'abimer. Je roule plus doucement, il est vingt heure et quart à ma montre. sa à pris un peu plus de temps que prévus, mais c'est pas grave, je veux juste maintenant qu'il soit content, sinon sa la foutrai mal -_-, et je ne souhaite pas, je veut plus être humiliez. Même d'une façon différente. J'arrive vers quarante-cinq, je range mon vélo à la cave, remonte rapidement les escaliers, pour me fourrer dans ma chambre, j'ouvre un placard, et y place l'objet.  
Je monte ensuite dans la cuisine, O__o? même pas, je n'ai même pas fait cette tête, je m'y attendais trop.  
J'appelle la bande de blaireaux.(j'aime bien leur donner des surnoms ^^)

**Moi:** Hé les crétins rappliquer et plus vite que ça!! Le dernier aura une semaine de chiote à nettoyer.

En ni une ni deux ils sont tous là Yuuki arrive le dernier, mais le rassure:  
**  
Moi:** T'inquiète c'était du bluff, bon asseyez vous mes petits ^^

Ils sont de moins en moins rassuré, vus le sourire assez, même très crisper que je venait de faire. Ils me firent tous un sourire Colgate Totale dont ils avaient le secret.

**Moi: **C'est quoi ce champ de bataille ???? Vous avez foutus quoi?? Teruki tu es le premier à répondre.

**Teruki:** Alors, je n'y suis pour rien j'ai mis les restes comme tu la dis dans un plat, mais dans le micronde et sa à explosez.

**Moi:** Vous avez manger quoi alors???

**Miku:** Des gâteaux me dit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Moi:** Bon, ce n'est pas grave.  
**  
Tous:** O__O

**Moi:** Ben quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de vache???

**Kanon:** nan c'est juste que tu.....

**Yuuki:** ...ne nous punis pas.  
**  
****Bou:** C'est assez étrange, il sait passer quelque chose de bien???

**Takuya:** Ouai un truc du genre t'as rencontrer un mec, il s'arrête quelque seconde puis reprends, nan oublie, c'est impossible.

Il se pris un coup de chacun des mecs sur le crâne. Moi je sourie.  
**  
Moi:** Non, tu as raison je n'ai pas rencontrer de mec, bon on nettoie sinon sa va coller et vous devrez me rembourser dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

On rit tous un bon coup, puis on se mets tous à travailler.

**Moi:** Les gars??? je m'adresse à Kanon et Miku  
**  
Kanon et Miku: ** Oui?  
**  
Moi:** Vous avez bouffer combien de gâteaux qui étaient sur une assiette écrit "Attention arsenic"??

**Miku:** Heu, Miku réfléchit (pour la première fois de sa vie xD) j'en ai pris cinq...

**Kanon: **Heu quatre je crois, mais Miku c'est bizarre pourquoi tu n'en as pas pris plus???

Il hausse les épaules, et frotte.

**Moi:** ha, alors c'est Takuya qu'en a pris le plus, je lui lance du savon, qui se prend en pleine tête, sur les cheveux.

Puis une petite bataille, mais on se calme vite.

Trois quart d'heure après elle est comme neuve, il est 21h45 je leur déclare:

**Moi:** Bon désoler je vais me coucher.

**Bou:** Déjà??

**Moi:** Et oui^^.

**Yuuki:** Oui, mais hier tu t'es couché à 22h30.

**Moi: **Hier était hier, et aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui ^^.  
**  
Teruki:** On utilise pas la douche du bas alors.

**Moi:** Nan, nan c'est bon je prends une douche et vous pouvez l'utiliser ^^

**Teruki:** Nan on risque de te gêner.

**Moi:** Bon ben si vous voulez.

Je descend dans la salle de bains, douche et brossage de dents ^^, puis je vais me couché directe, je règle mon réveille, et m'endors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** A fore vous devez savoir =_=

**Genre:** Amitié, humour, du n'importe quoi et surtout des fous rire ^^

**Autre** Ben Lily je vois que j'ai du soutiens et cela me fait grandement plaisir ^^ alors j'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre ben oui étant la seule de mes lectrices, je te le dédie

* * *

**CHAPITRE 09**

Bibibibip bibibibip, je lève la tête, c'est horrible je suis trop fatigué, je tape avec violence sur le réveille, faut trop que je change la sonnerie du réveille -_-, elle est trop nul, je m'assoie sur mon lit à moitié endormis, si ce n'est plus, bizarre, il y a la même bosse qu'hier matin, je n'avais pas fait attention, je soulève la couverture pour voire ce que ces. O__O, en imaginé ma tête en trente fois pire. Miku, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mon lit? J'ai même pas le temps de penser que mon corps réagit tout seul et lui fout un coup de pied dans le dos, il tombe du lit, je me précipite vers le bord, Ouf, je passe ma main sur mon front, heureusement qu'il y a un canapé sinon, il se fracasser le crâne par terre (et certaines personnes ne m'aurai jamais pardonné ^_^), il se réveille plutôt brutalement je vais dire.

**Miku (à moitié dans les vapes):** Ha qui nous attaque???

**Moi:** Tu fout quoi dans mon lit ?!

**Miku (très réveillé):** J'arrive pas à dormir tous seul ^w^

**Moi:** T'as pas trouver d'excuse plus plausible???

**Miku:** Nan aucune, pas sur le coup ^^.

**Moi:** -_- Bon c'est pas grave, enfin si, mais tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Je regarde le réveille, 5h15 (du mat hein^^)

**Moi:** Putain, il est cinq heure et quart....

**Mi****ku:** 5h15 !!!! Bon ton réveille à beuguer .

**Moi:** ....je suis en retard.

**Miku:** En retards...Ô_ô

Il est toujours allonger sur le canapé, moi je suis descendus du lit, je mis un pied par terre, et l'autre sur le dossier du canapé, de façon à ce que Miku soit bien au mileu dessous (ne vous imaginez pas des trucs ), je le pris par le col du pyjama, O__O(sa tête du genre je vais le violer)

**Moi:** Miku, tu aimes cuisiner???

**Miku:** O_O heu oui...

**Moi:** Bon tu vas m'aider ^^

Je crois que je le fais légèrement flippé là .

**Moi: **Bon, tu vas voir Yuuki pour lui demander s'il veut cuisiner avec nous où pioncer. ok?

**Miku:** Heu ouai, si tu veux.

Je le lâche, mets des chaussons, et monte jusqu'à la cuisine, j'allume la lumière, sa fait mal aux yeux , je fait le moins de bruit possible, je sort un genre de petit classeur orange qu'utilisa ma mère pour écrire les recettes, elles sont toute hyper bonne, je cherche dedans le gâteau que nous allions faire.  
Miku arrive suivis de près de Yuuki, il a un sourire, son sourire redouble lorsqu'il voit le classeur dans mes mains, car je l'avais sortis qu'en on a fait des gâteaux ensemble^^.  
Miku lui comprend rien, il prend une chaise en face de moi et me regarde, ces yeux remplis de questions du "Pourquoi on se réveille à 5h00 T_T"  
Je ne lève pas le visage, et lui dit du plus simplement du monde avec un ton très bas:

**Moi:** On va faire un gâteau.

**Miku: **Pourquoi....

**Moi:** parle moins fort, tu veux que Kanon se réveille ma parole???

Il se tape le front (Eurêka)

**Miku: ** mais oui c'est son anniversaire.  
**  
Yuuki: **Quel sens de la répartie -_-, sinon merci de m'avoir fait venir Alex ^^

**Moi:** de rien tu me l'avais demandé ^^

Je tombe enfin sur le gâteau, il représente pas mal de souvenir ce gâteau, je sourie en le regardant, je sort la page du classeur et la tends à Yuuki.

**Yuuki:** Il est super ^^.

On sortis les ingrédients, les plats, on fait moins de bruit possible, car l'autre à choisis sa chambre à cet étage, même endormis il est chiant xD.

**Moi:** Miku???

**Miku:** oui??

**Moi:** Tu sais faire de la meringue???

**Miku: ** heu je me débrouille pas mal, Mais il me faut la recette.

**Moi:** Tu peux en faire, il y a la recette dans le classeur.

Il commence à chercher, la trouve et me dit:

**Miku:** Il est un peu vieux ce classeur non???

**Moi:** Il a un peu plus de 15 ans d'âge, c'est normal ^^

**Miku: **15 ans, mais t'avais quel âge???

**Y****uuki:** 8 ans si tu sais compter, mais c'était pas le sien, c'était celui de sa mère.

**Miku:** Ha.

**Moi:** Bon elle avance cette meringue???

**Miku:** Vi vi ^^.

Avec Yuuki, on a fait un genre de gâteau aux chocolats, un peu fondant, mais il est l=pas terminer, je lui demande alors, en m'agenouillant devant un placard.

**Moi:** Heu, Kanon aime le coing??

**Yuuki et ****Miku:** Le quoi???

Ah la qu'ils sont synchronisé xD

**Moi:** C'est un fruit -_- bande d'inculte

**Yuuki: ** Heu je sais pas.

Je prends un cuillère, et un pot de confiture, la met dedans, et en mange un peu, elle est super bonne *_* (genre je pleure de joie xD), je remet la cuillère dans le pot, et la met dans la bouche de yuuki. O_o

**Moi: **Tu crois qu'il peut aimé???

**Yuuki:** Trop bon, oui il va aimé ^^, tu la acheter où ???

**M****iku:** Je peux gouter???

**Moi:** Bien sûr, je reprends la cuillère de la bouche de yuuki, et la met dans celle de Miku. Ils sont tous rouge, mais je comprend pas pourquoi.

**Miku:** Hé t'as raison, c'est trop bon ^^

**Moi:** Enfaite, j'hésitais entre ça donc, que ma mère m'était, où de la framboise.

**Yuuki et ****Miku:** Coing.

**Yuuki: **Comme ça sa changera un peu l'habitude ^^

**Moi: **ben ok.

Je sort le gâteau de four, il est encore chaud, je prends un couteau et étale de la confiture pas dessus sans ménagement, j'égalise un peu les partie, car sa le fera moyens que d'un coter y'en a trois tonnes et que de l'autre une fine couche.

**Moi:** Chocolat au lait, noir, ou blanc????

**Yuuki: **Hum blanc, comme ça sa fera un contraste de couleur.

**Moi: **Oui, mais la meringue est blanche.

**Miku:** Ben mettez au lait, comme sa ça fait un genre de mélange.

**Moi:** tiens, mais c'est que tu peux réfléchir xD

**Miku:** Je le prends comment ça?? -_-

**Moi: **Un compliment, sa te changera d'habitude xD

**Yuuki: ** Pfffff

**Miku:** Mais arrêté heuu de vous foutre de ma gueuleuh

**Moi:** Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ^^

**Miku:** ^^ bon le meuringeuh et prête^^

**Moi:** ok, tu en fait des petits boules s'te plait

**Miku:** oki oki

Je fais coulé le chocolat que Yuuki venait de finir de faire fondre, sur le gâteau, je regarde ma montre, il est environ 6h30, sa va on est dans les temps.  
Le chocolat aux lait sèche , il redevient un peu dur, mais avant qu'il ne le devienne totalement, on y implante les morceau de meringue, et avec du chocolat au lait, fondus, j'écris:"Bon anniversaire Kanon."  
Il est vraiment réussit, faudra que je remercie Teruki, et oui, car c'est lui qui a acheté le chocolat, car si j'en avais eu autant dans la cuisine, il ne serai même pas reste 2mins. On avait fait la comédie, tout était indiqué sur la "liste" de course que je lui avais donner.  
Enfin tout sauf, qu'il a vraiment acheté trop de conserve -_-, mais bon c'était amusant de lui faire la morale xD.

Il est enfin finis, je le mets dans une boite et descend au rez-de-chaussé je le cache dans un frigo du bas.  
On est tout les trois au premier étage, et je leur dit:

**Moi: **Bon comme je l'ai dit à Teruki, vous pouvez faire semblant d'avoir oublié?? Et si il essaye de nous le faire savoir, heu j'utilise pas des mots trop compliquer???

**Yuuki et ****Miku:** nan c'est bon, ils me tirent la langue.

**Moi:** Je vous ferez savoir lorsqu'il sera le temps de fêter.

**Yuuki et ****Miku:** O__O??? On comprend pas.

**Moi:** Faite juste ce que je dit^^, et puis non vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais le premier qui parle du gâteau, je lui coupe la langue. Bon je vais prendre une douche, et dormir une petite heure et demi en plus. Si vous vous douchez, prenez la ici.

Je prends donc ma douche et me re couche.

Le réveille re sonne, j'ai du mal à l'éteindre, enfaite je suis coincé entre le mur et quelque chose...quelque chose!! Je me retourne, soulève la couverture, mais cette fois Yuuki est au milieu, je les réveille ou les fout par terre??? Je médite longuement sur les deux possibilité, mais Yuuki se réveille. Il donne quelque coup à Miku pour le réveiller. Il se lève lui aussi et dit.

**Miku:** On par avant qu'elle se réveille??

**Yuuki:** Heu je crois que c'est trop tard T_T

Il regarde vers mon coter et me regarde dans les yeux, il se recouche et marmonne:

**Miku:** Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

**Moi:** -_-" Bande de crétin!!, sortez d'ici et plus vite que ça.

Pas besoin de me répété qu'ils sont sortis.  
De vrai gamins, mais je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas eu la force de remonter dans leur chambre. Je me change, monte les escaliers, arrose les plantes, je rentre dans la chambre de Kanon sans toqué, Je ne jette même pas de coup d'oeil, ouvre les rideau et arrose mes petites plantes^^, je lui demanderai après si le soir il peut le faire.  
Je sort avant qu'il ne se réveille. je prend mon vélo et va acheter du pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** A force, je me répèterais plus =P... z'avez qu'à suivre xD

**Genre:** Ben humour amitié et tout le blabla qui va derrière ^^

**+++:** En espérant que sa vous plaise à tous ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Je sort avant qu'il ne se réveille. je prend mon vélo et va acheter du pain._

Ils vont me ruiner si sa continue, ils bouffent trop, se sont de vrai goinfre , mais ils payent, bien, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils sont ici, pour le travaille, pour les vacances??  
Je ne sais pas, je leur demanderai après, ha, j'ai trop de truc à demander, hum, premièrement ce que Miku foutait dans mon lit. Je réfléchit un peu, omg, j'ai totalement zappé la question que m'avait posé Yuuki, je lui répondrai en rentrant.  
J'achète donc du pain, et je fait les course en même temps. Comme sa je ne les gênerai pas.  
Je rentre, pose mon vélo, j'ai acheté, je n'ai pas pus résisté de l'alcool, quand je dit sa, une bouteille d'un litre et demi de champagne, je la range dans le frigo de la cave, je la pose à coter de quelques bouteilles de vin blanc d'Alsace que mon grand-père ma envoyé.  
Il est 9h15, je vais dans la cuisine, il y a déjà les petits galopins squatteur de lit . je leur mets les baguettes sous le nez.:

**Miku:** Woua il est chaud ^^

**Moi:** T'es vraiment un gosse.

Je fait grillé mon pain, me fais un thé, je sors de la confiture de figue, et m'assois à la table. Yuuki est entrain de boire O_O un café, il sait le faire lui xD.

**Moi:** Désolé.

**Y****uuki:** Pourquoi tu t'excuses t'as rien fait?

**Moi: **J'ai oublié de répondre à t'as question tout à l'heure tu sais .....

**Kanon: **Tu ne viens pas de rentrer des courses??? Quand tout à l'heure???

**Moi:** Kanon, va te fringuer, il y a de frêles jeunes filles dans le coin.

**Kanon:** Des frêles jeunes filles? d'abords t'es seule  
**  
Moi:** Non, y'a Miku aussi ^^

**Miku:** Mais heu. Il réfléchit un peu, puis me sort. Ben si on est deux filles je peux dormir avec toi alors. il sort son Sourire genre j'ai rien fait.

**Moi:** -_- j'aurai du me taire ...

**Kanon: **Et frêle sa reste encore à vérifié xD

**Bou:** Hello la compagnie, ha cool du café .

**Moi: **Bon là maintenant y'a deux jeunes filles alors va te fringuer.

**Kanon: **Bon alors là je peux rien dire.

Bou n'ésoutais pas notre conversation, heureusement, il m'aurai tué ^^. Et Kanon partie se fringuer. Car il était en peignoire de bain, puisqu'il venait de sortir de la douche.

**Moi:** yuuki apprend à Bou à faire du café.

**Yuuki:** O__O

**Bou:** ben quoi?

**Yuuki:** Bon vient je vais te montrer.

**Moi:** Miku tu trafiques quoi ???

**Miku:** Rien rien.

Mouai suspect, Teruki descend les escaliers, et se dirige droit vers la douche, il a une sale tête le matin, puis l'autre crétin qui a 24 ans aujourd'hui revient, Il prend une tasse, une bouteille d'eau et du pain. Il s'installe à ma gauche, se sert du thé, (faudra que j'utilise la grosse théière). et y verse un peu de lait.

**Moi:** Faut pas se gêné surtout.

**Kanon:** Tu te gêne pas quand tu viens dans ma chambre ^^

Les trois autres rougissent, ils ont un problème psychique pour penser à des trucs bizarres

**Moi: **-_- Je ne suis rentrée qu'une fois

**Kanon:** Et se matin c'est pour du beurre???

**Moi: **Tu m'as entendus.

**Kanon**: Wép ^^

**Moi:** Bon tu peut le faire à ma place dans ta chambre, tu le fais le soir s'te plait?

**Kanon:** si sa peut éviter que tu rentres sans même toqué dans ma chambre oué je peut.

Les autre ne comprennent pas du tout nos allusion O_o????  
Enfin la dernière masse descend, il porte un grand pyjama, et un chapo de nuit. Il est réveillé parfaitement fais un tour de la pièce du regard, qui tombe sur Kanon. Il lui saute littéralement dessus. Et cris à crever les tympans.

**Takuya:** KAanonnn Bonnn Anniversaire.

Il l'embrasse. (pas sur la bouche -_-) Kanon tétaniser lui dit

**Kanon:** Ben merci.

Je le regarde et lui glisse.

**Moi:** Ah oui bon anniversaire ^^

**Tous:** Bon anniv' ^^  
Teruki sort de la douche. Je le désigne à Kanon.

**Moi:** Tu voie, lui au moins c'est pas un exhibitionniste

**Kanon:** C'est normale, il a pas ma classe;=. Son corps pâlie face au mien

**Tous:**==_==""**  
**  
Je fais genre je n'ai pas entendus. Et je fais mine de partir.

**Moi:** Bon je vais travailler.

**Kanon: **Hé, je déconne, hein, les mecs je rigole ^^

**Yuuki:** T'inquiète on sait. Ton esprit est tellement tordu qu'on ne cherche même plus à comprendre.

**Kanon:** C'est sensé me réconforter??

**Miku: ** Non, non t'enfoncer ^^

Je me rassois à ma place pour boire mon thé.

**Kanon:** Bouh tous le monde est contre moi T_T

**Bou:** Pourquoi tu m'appelles???

**Kanon: **-_- no comment.

Je lui mets ma main dans ces cheveux encore humide, lui sourie.(oui j'aime bien les cheveux xD)

**Moi: **c'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire, que c'est un raison d'être encore plus con^^, et oui c'est sensé te réconforter.

Il sourie, il a un mignon sourire, si je n'étais pas moi je fonderai surement.

**Moi:** Enfaite, vous faites quoi en France??

**Takuya:** Pour ça on laisse la parole au grand sage^^

**Teruki:** Je hais se surnom, sinon, On est là pour le travaille, mais on a pris la première semaine, pour s'habituer à l'environnement et visiter un peu. Il bus ensuite un peu de café de la tasse de Takuya, qui au passage fit une moue de reproche tout mimi, pour sourire ensuite.

**Takuya:** Hé mon café

**Teruki:** C'est pour m'avoir appeler "grand sage "^^

Je repris la parole.

**Moi:** Visiter...vous visitez ma maison depuis deux jours là.

**Miku:** trop la flemme de sortir.

**Yuuki:** Enfaite, tu n'as toujours pas répondus à ma question.

A putain, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

**Miku:** Ha cette question, désolé Yuuki de t'avoir coupé avant qu'elle ne te réponde.  
**  
****Yuuki:** Pas grave, mais j'espère toujours ma réponse.

**Moi:** Oui encore désolé, mais la deuxième fois c'était la faute de Kanon.

**Kanon:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutue encore ??

**Takuya:** Ben la merde ^^

**Kanon: **Sale petit...

**T****eruki:** Et voilà sa repart en coui**e  
**  
Kanon et Takuya:** désolé.

**Moi:** Attention, vais-je pouvoir répondre à la question, revenez dans le prochain épisode tin tin tin

**Bou:** Et voilà elle se met elle aussi à déliré.

**Moi:** Excusez-moi, délire passager, mais il fallait que je le sorte ^^, donc je ne l'ai pas acheté.

**Yuuki:** Hum, alors....

**Miku:** Tu l'as eu ou alors??

**Kanon:** c'est pas que sa me saoule, mais sa me saoule parler qu'on puisse comprendre.

**Moi:** Nan =P, donc c'est mon grand père qui la fait ^^  
**  
****Y****uuki:** Ha, tu peux lui demander de t'en envoyer pour nous???

**Moi:** Pas la peine, quand je prendrais des vacances j'irai là-bas.

**K****anon:** Décodez please!!!!  
**  
Teruki:** Je comprend de quoi il parle moi.

**Miku:** Ah bon??

**Moi:** Oui je lui en avait parlé hier.

**Bou:** Kanon, Takuya on est des exclus TT^TT  
**  
Kanon et Takuya:** Ouai, et pas qu'un peu TT^TT

Trop drôle la tête qu'ils font xDDD.

**Moi:** Bon je vais travailler moi ^^.

je les laisses s'entretuer, j'ouvre tout, me mets sur un ordi, et imprime une feuille sur qui il est marqué:

"Exceptionnellement fermeture du magasin tous les vendredis jusqu'à la rentrée "

il est rare que je ferme une journée de plus par semaine, je la colle sur la porte, j'avais fait pareil l'année dernière, car je m'amusais bien avec le gars qui loué, je me rappelle plus de son nom tan pis.

A une heure, je ferme, monte dans la cuisine, miracle ils ont fait la vaisselle. Ils sont dans le salon, Kanon, une basse à la main s'entrainant, Miku, Bou et Yuuki s'abrutissant devant la télé, Takuya sur un ordi et Teruki avec un nouveau bouquin dans les mains, je leur dit.

**Moi:** Ce midi, on mange la fin des conserves de raviolis ok??

**Kanon:** -_- on peut pas mangé un autre truc que tu nous fait mijoté??? Aller c'est mon anniv.

**Moi:** Le bon repas c'est se soir, et oui faut patienté dans la vie ^^

**Kanon:** Oké, mais je veux un truc trop bon alors.

**Moi:** T'inquiète mon petit ^^

**Kanon: **Mon petit?? dit-il incrédule.

**Moi:** je ri....

**Kanon:** Mais si je suis ton petit je peux aussi dormir dans ton lit alors???

**Moi:** -_-, Miku tu lui a fourré quoi dans la tête

**Miku:** Ben rien

**Moi:** Bon oké vous dormez tous dans mon lit....

**Tous:** O__O

**Takuya:** Bon elle a du prendre un bon coup dur la tête.

**Bou:** Une grosse masse en bois.

**Miku:** Avec des pics en métal intégrer.

Teruki s'approche de moi, met sa mains sur mon front et dit.

**Teruki:** En tout cas elle a pas de fièvre.

**Kanon:** Elle est enfin tombé sous mon charme.

**Moi:** Arrête de t'excité et laisse moi finir. Je disais donc, vous pouvez tous dormir dans mon lit....

**Tous:** O////O

**Moi:** Mais sans moi, mon lit ne signifie pas AVEC moi xD

**Tous:** -_-

Je partis en rigolant, vus les têtes que je venais de voir, je fit à mangé, on mangea, puis la vaisselle.  
Et enfin, on fit comme hier, sauf que Miku est avec nous (yuuki et moi) des gâteaux.  
Enfaite c'est pour ne pas se faire soupçonné. Et puis sa le réconforte un peu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** Bon devinez qui ne m'appartiennent pas... ça va pas être dur -_-

**Genre:** Amitié, Humour et délire à tout var ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11  
**

_Enfaite c'est pour ne pas se faire soupçonné. Et puis sa le réconforte un peu._

Raaaa, je ne peux plus tenir en place, j'ai trop hâte, je compte les minutes, les secondes passés, je suis vraiment trop excité, une vrai puce. J'arrive à garder mon calme devant les clients, avec un air trop comique de première de la classe, avec un petit air du genre Ishida(Bleach) vraiment très prononcé, tous les connaisseurs de série ayant un gars comme ça sont mort de rire en m'entendant parlé, et je dois dire que moi-même je me faisait rire, sinon, lorsqu'il n'y a personne, je regarde ma montre(comme je l'aime celle-là xD) intensément, secondes après secondes, il est exactement 17h48mins32sec je suis trop stréssé, et j'ai trop envie de voir ça tête, sa s'approche, je l'attire. Au bout d'un moment, Bou descend me tenir compagnie, ce qui est sympa de sa part^^.  
Mais il commence avec une question qui me fait frémir.

**Bou**: Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'excites comme les trois survolter à l'étage.

Je compris (enfin c'est pas dur) de qui il fait allusion un crétin de Sourire d'enfer, une mouche frisé, et un grand sage bouddhiste. Je fis alors semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

**Moi:** Mais...mais de quoi tu parles???

**Bou: **M'prend pas pour une truffe, y'a un truc qui se passe qui soit disant parlant çà l'air assez drôle, et je souhaite être mis au parfums.  
**  
Moi:** Tu as déjà fais passer cet interrogatoire aux punaises de l'étage??

**Bou:** O_O punaise??? heu oui sinon je m'attaquerai pas au plus coriace, j'avais réussit à coincé Miku et Yuuki, ils allaient craché le morceau quand Teruki est passé dans le coin -_-

**Moi:** Mouhahaha, j'ai de bon soldat, hein??? xD

**Bou:** Aller dit moi. *yeux de caliméro*

Je réfléchit un coup, hum, il pourrai nous être utile en faite.

**Moi:** Tu pourras nous être utile par la suite, mais tu doit patienté jusqu'à 18h15 au moins avant que je ne te dévoile tout.

**Bou:** TT_TT c'est pire que le supplice des bambous sous les ongles.

**Moi:** Aller une petite demi-heure, ce n'est pas dur à attendre, et je pense que si tu étais à ma place sur serai encore plus impatient , et bien sûr tu n'en parles à personne, à par si tu veux passer à la casserole se soir ^^.

Je réfléchit un peu et pense au plan que j'avais préparé soigneusement.  
Il repart, quand même assez satisfait de ma réponse, je compte le compte à rebours. 8mins32sec, 8mins31sec, 8mins30sec.  
18H00 je m'empresse de de fermer à vitesse grand V.  
Je monte les escaliers, Kanon, se doutant toujours de rien joue un autre air de mélodie que celui qu'avait joué Bou. Ce n'est pas le même morceau, il est un peu plus rapide et entrainant. Enfin, je demande à Miku de m'aider pour la cuisine, alors qu'il était entrain de glander devant kanon en fredonnant un air de musique. Il accepte sans un once d'hésitation.  
Aucun défaut dans mon plan, rien ne peux le chambouler à part que Kanon déteste les fêtes, mais sa m'étonnerai de sa par, donc il est parfait, MouaHaha, bon je vais arrête le mode kira contre L(death Note), parce que je deviens cinglé à imité les caractères de mangas .  
Enfin bon, on va dans la cuisine, je lui demande.  
**  
Moi: **Hum, Miku j'aurai besoin de ton avis, pour accompagnement au repas, je sais pas quoi faire.

**Miku:** HUm, d'abords, tu fais quoi en repas???

On entend encore les son de basse c'est bon.

**Moi:** je vais faire sortir mon talent de cuistot, et vous faire un repas chinois^^, enfin si tu m'autorise à l'empoisonnai xD, nan s'il aime ça .

**Miku:** nan sa va il aime bien le chinois, mais je pense qu'il aurai préféré du français, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les surcil pour réfléchir( sérieusement).

**Moi:** J'ai un plan B sinon, du pur français Alsacien^^, bon pas glamour pour un sous, mais super bon.

**Miku:** Ouai, sa le changera (encore?) de ce qu'il mange d'habitude^^.

**Moi:** Moui, mais avec le plan b je n'ai plus besoin que tu cherche d'accompagnement, alors, hum j'ai besoin de toi quand même, tu...

Bou entre dans la cuisine.

**Bou:** Aller dit moi tout ^^

Je regarde ma montre 18h15 et moi qui penser pourvoir tout expliquer à Miku.

**Moi:** -_-, en l'ignorant, bon, Miku, j'ai tout écris si jamais, les ingrédient son dans ce placard, tu suis les instructions à la lettre. merci.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, puis sort en tirant Bou comme une , j'aurai bien voulue voir sa tronche (à Miku xD).

**Bou:** Alors, alors c'est quoi, je doit faire quoi???

**Moi:** hé calme-toi l'asticot ambulant. (Tête de service== O__O), Bon tu vas en premier lieu t'assoir sur les escaliers et attendre que je reviennes, et puis tu sais où se planque Yuuki??

**Bou:** Heu je crois qu'il est dans sa...

J'attends même pas la fin de sa phrase, je monte les marches quatre à quatre, ouvre sans prévenir, il est debout, torse nue, le jeans déboutonner, les cheveux mouiller du à une sortie de douche(surement) Il me regarde O_o, je ne referme même pas, et lui dit d'un ton genre j'ai même pas remarquer que tu es à moitié à poil.

**Moi:** Heu, après que tu te sois fringués, tu peux faire tout et n'importe quoi pour que kanon reste au premier????  
**  
****Yuuki:** Tranquille....

**Moi:** Oué et fière de l'être ^^, nan mais sans déconner, alors???

**Yuuki:** ok, mais vire de ma chambre.

**Moi:** Je ne fait que me venger de se matin xD.

Puis je sort avant de recevoir un oreiller dans la gueule _.  
Bon je descend en cinq secondes, jete un œil dans la cuisine, sa à l'air de bien se passer, prend Bou par la manche pour descendre (encore..) les escaliers comme une furie, lui tiré comme une mamie ne peut me ralentir dans mon élant (tiens c'est assez poétique XD) on passe devant Teruki sortie de la douche, reculant de justesse pour ne pas se faire éjecter du à ma vitesse affolante.  
En bas je lui dit (à Teruki)  
**  
Moi:** Aide Lord Yuuki dans sa noble quête Sir Teruki de la table ronde.  
**  
Teruki:** O__O t'as fumer un pétard???

**Moi:** Wé et c'était de la bonne xD

**Bou:** O__O (fois 2)

**Teruki:** xD bon je vais demander de l'aide au seigneur père de ces nobles terres xD

**Bou: et ****Yuuki(qui descend):** O__O

**Yuuki:** Ils ont pété une durite???

**Bou:** oui..

**Moi:** Bon on arrête de bavassé, il est 18h25 y'a pas le temps

**Teruki, Bou et ****Yuuki:** Hai, hai.

Je pris donc bou par le col de sa chemise, pour disparaitre sous les yeux de Yuuki et Teruki, qui pensent surement que je vais le violer vus la force que je mets dans mes mouvements.  
Je le fit s'assoir. et lui dit pour résumer.

Moi: Alors, pour faire court, on prépare une fête surprise pour l'anniv de kanon.

**Bou:** Ah.

Il n'a pas l'air très étonné de ma réponse, mais ces yeux devinre étoile comme Luffy (One Piece)à la vus de bouffe. Pour faire court il saute de joie.

**Moi:** Alors, Miku, fait la bouffe, Yuuki et Teru doivent l'emmenez ici pour qu'il soit le plus loin de la cuisine.

**Bou:** Hum et moi je t'aide, ha, et puis Takuya il fait quoi???

**Moi:** Ho putin, je savais que j'avais oublié Nears (Death Note).

**Bou:** Nears??? dit-il incrédule.(j'ignore sa remarque d'inculte xD)

**Moi:** Je l'ai zapé ce con, enfaite il est ou?

**???:** Le tit Takuya il est là et a tout entendus. (on l'avait un peu oublié se petiot xD)

**Moi:** Shit.

**Takuya:** Oui moi aussi je m'aime xD.

**Moi:** Tu veux nous aidez je suppose???-_-

**Takuya:** Mais???Comment as deviner??xDDDD

**Moi: **T'as gueule. Heu qu'est ce que tu peux faire??? Ah je sais, tu vas prendre la place de Yuuki et dit lui d'aller aidé Miku à la cuisine.

**Takuya: **Hum, sa me va. puis il monte.

Avec Bou on descend les escaliers jusqu'à la cave.

**Moi:** Obliger, je lui ferai la peau un de ces jours _.

**Bou:** xD tu peux pas on en a besoin ^^.

On arrive dans la cave, je lui montre les bouteille et tout et tout,

**Moi:** Alors, je t'explique, on monte ces sacs, dans le salon et on décore.^^. Ensuite, enfin avant de décoré on déménagera un peu tout, car je pense qu'on y mangera ok??

**Bou:** A 200% XD

-_-. On prend les sacs, et on monte, je jette un coup d'œil, ils sont les trois (teruki, Kanon et Takuya) entrain de rigole, on passe à pas de velours pour arriver dans le salon. On pousse le canapé sur les côtés, pour avoir plus de place, de mêmê avec les ordi que nous collons aux vitres. Il n'y a aussi plus une chaise qui traine. on va ensuite dans la cuisine récupéré la table. En passant je demande.

**Moi:** T'y arrive Miku??

**Miku:** sa va, j'ai de bonnes instructions ^^  
**  
Moi: **Je sais, je n'aurai même pas du demander xD

**Bou:** Attention Takuya déteins de plus en plus sur toi xD

**Yuuki:** Oui, et assez vite même. heu le feu je le baisse ou pas??

Je jete un œil au plat, et baisse je feu, on prend la table et l'emmène dans le salon, on fait deux trois allé retour avec des chaises sur le dos, on déccort tous ça c'est vraiment trop beau, c'est coloré.  
Quand je pense qu'il faudra tout ranger demain. heureusement que j'ai fermée, sinon je serai morte.

On finit tant bien que de mal à 20h00, sans déconner, la bouffe dans un beau plat alsacien, des verres a pieds, bon le reste y'a pas eu de miracle c'est les même , bon je descend, Kanon lit, Takuya joue de la gratte, encore un autre air, ils en ont combien comme ça en réserve?! Et teruki qui squatte les mangas.  
Je descend jusqu'à la cave et y prend toutes les bouteilles, je les remontent pour les mètres au frigo de la cuisine.  
Je redescend, fait un petit signe vers Teruki pour lui dire de monter. Et ensuite à Takuya, qui lui a eu plus de mal à comprendre. Je m'approche ensuite de kanon et le regarde.  
Puis je le laissa là seul à lire son livre. Je monta les escaliers rapidement, pour me cacher dans le salon les lumières éteintent. Son ventre devait crier famine, car il monta très peu de temps après moi, il alla d'abords dans la cuisine, je le sais car j'entendis le bruit de l'interrupteur de la lumière, qu'il referma assez vite. Puis on entend ses pas se rapprocher du salon, telle un lynx (ou un Luffy) cherchant de la nourriture, en suivant son odorat. il alluma la lumière.  
On lui balança une tonne de conféties dans la gueule, il est éblouie par notre travaille fournie. Il s'assoit, on rigole comme des fous, on parle de tout et de rien, on boit (surtout xD). Ils parlent surtout, moi je ne dit rien de mon passer. Soudain, kanon me pose une question (comme d'habitude )

**Kanon:** T'inquiète ce n'est pas pour te harceler.

car il vit mon visage changer lorsqu'il pris son sérieux pour me demander quelque chose.

**Kanon:** Il est où mon cadeau????

Il y eu un moment d'arrêt général, puis on éclata de rire. Et Bou sortie un paquet de dessous la table. Kanon allait l'ouvrire mais je le stoppa net.

**Moi:** STOP.

**Tous: **O_O???

**Moi:** ben quoi, vous pouvez attendre 5 minutes que j'aille chercher un truc.

**Kanon:** heu si tu veux.

Teruki et Miku avait compris ma démarche, alors ils commencèrent à débarasser la table. Yuuki les rejoingna rapidement. Moi je descendis (encore et toujours -_-) pris le gâteau *bave* et monta en faisant attention à ne pas me casser la gueule. On n'avait pas mit de bougie ou autre, sinon sa allait faire trop kitch. Et surtout trop con xD.  
Je le mis sur un plateau et l'emmena sur la table. Ils sont tous émerveiller, sauf Yuuki et Miku qui eux sont hyper fière, je me moque pas car moi aussi je le trouve trop bien fait.  
Kanon est super content, il nous confis qu'il a vraiment cru que nous l'avions oublié, on s'excusa tous. c'est lui qui mangea la première part:

**Kanon:** C'est déguelasse. Il fit une sale mine.

**Yuuki: ** QUOI???

Il me tua les tympans ce crétin, il a pas compris qu'il le faisait marché(stupide boy le retour) , et même courire xD. Enfaite je crois que Yuuki, Miku, et Takuya le cru. Teruki est à la limite de pas s'étouffer de rire, et Bou le suis de près. Donc Kanon continua dans sa blague.

**Kanon:** Et comme je suis gentil et ne vous laisse pas vouz intoxiquez, je suis dans le devoir de tout mangé xD.

**Miku:** Pff crétin j'y est vraiment cru T_T.

**Teruki:** On ouvre les cadeaux en même temps??? Enfin, tu ouvres les cadeaux en même temps??? Je suis désolez, mais le mien n'est pas encore arriver, ce sont deux trois liqueurs russes que j'ai commandé.

**Kanon:** Trop bien je vais pouvoir me saouler.

**Moi:** Tu ne l'es pas encore assez??-_-

Je partie chercher mon cadeau. Mais lorsque je revient m'assoir, je voie sur la table une chevalière en argent, que Bou lui a offert, une nouvelle basse de la part de Miku et Takuya, en tout cas elle est magnifique, et un parfums, et je peux vous dire qu'il a dut couter une petite fortune , de Yuuki. D'un coup je me sentais un peu bête avec ma peluche. Je la cacha assez rapidement, mais œil vif du vingt-quatrenaire (je sais sa se dit pas xD) fut plus rapide.

**Kanon:** Alex, tu n'as rien pour moi???  
**  
Moi:** Heu..pas à ma connaissance^^. Je fit un sourire plus que crispait.

**Yuuki:** Ben nous on ne pense pas^^.

Grrr t'as gueule _ je vais mourir de honte. Soudain, je sentis une jambe me toucher, mais je ne fut pas assez rapide, et Takuya avez réussit à prendre le paquet.  
Je suis rouge comme je sais pas quoi, je me rigole à moi même pour encaisser le coup, jai les yeux baisser au sol. Voyant que j'étais très mal, kanon me demanda.  
**  
Kanon:** Si tu veux je ne l'ouvre pas.

**Moi: **Nan, c'est trop tard maintenant, tu sera déçu si tu ne l'ouvre pas, hein?

**Kanon:** Pour dire vrai tu as raison, mais je te jure que je moquerai pas ok.

En guise de réponse, je grogna un "Hum"  
Vus de l'extérieure je riai de ma bêtise, et de ma conduite exaspérante. j'avais envie de me sermonner moi-même pour me calmer, ou une bonne paire de tarte sa marche aussi bien, mais la, un trou aurai était le plus que bienvenue .  
Il ouvra alors mon paquet, regarda au début assez étonner, le petit mouton blanc, couché sur le coter, ayant de petits yeux bleu, tout doux, il avait du velour sous les pattes blanches, et un genre de collier rose avec écrit dessus "Kanon un jour tu grandiras xD" en jaune brodé.  
Il souria, une larme se forma au niveau de ses yeux, je ne comprend pas trop, puis sort d'une de mes poches d'autres colliers.

**Moi:** Tiens, tu peux changer les petits mots. pour te réconforter, il y en a plein, je luis donne un petit sac bleu indigo et lui tends. Ils sont tous de couleurs et de phrases différentes.

Les garçons le trouve trop mignon, Miku a fondue direct, je suis vraiment heureuse.

**Kanon:** je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu T_^. Mais quelque année plutôt il m'aurai aidé encore plus, Il jete un petit coup d'œil à Bou qui baisse les il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras pour l-me remercier.  
**  
Moi:** Arrête, sinon je vais vraiment y croire ^^.

On finis cette merveilleuse soirée comme des gogoles, en riant, buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutes d'alcool, on s'endormis tous un peu n'importe où à l'étage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** An Cafe ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux =D

**Genre: ** amitié, du boulette time, un fleuve de stupidité et beaucoup d'humour ^^

Ah oui, c'est un chapitre assez court, donc si je suis de bonne humeur, je posterai le chapitre 13 le plus vite possible ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12  
**

_On finis cette merveilleuse soirée comme des gogoles, en riant, buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutes d'alcool, on s'endormit tous un peu n'importe où à l'étage._

Je me réveille comme dans mes habitudes dans les environs de 8h30~9h00, enfin, j'ai une jambe me coupant la respiration, sur le ventre je la vire d'un coup de bras , sa me fait penser à des souvenirs, je me reçois soudain un coup de pied dans le tibia, je m'assois, enfin j'essaye de m'assoir correctement, celui qui venait de me frapper est Kanon, on s'est vraiment endormis n'importe comment, on est dans le salon par terre, au milieu de la pièce, on avait rangé la table à sa place pour pouvoir mettre des coussins et couverture par terre, car on c'était raconté des histoires drôles, effrayantes, ...etc  
Enfin, et celui qui m'empêcher de respiré est Takuya, je me lève tant bien que mal, je regarde un peu le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi, Teruki confortablement coucher sur le canapé, Miku encerclant de ses bras le torse de Takuya comme un gros nounours, et Kanon mon petit mouton dans les bras, sinon, il y a des bouteilles vide un peu partout, du papier, enfin bref un vrai chantier.  
Je vais ensuite dans la chambre de Kanon, j'y trouve Bou enrouler dans la couverture et Yuuki la tête par terre ainsi que la moitié de son corps et les jambes sur le lit, qui instinctivement se cherche une place sous un morceau de tissus. C'est vraiment un charmant tableau.  
Je sort, pour aller dans vers la douche, j'en prend une bien fraiche pour me réveillé entièrement, je me change, et va dans la cuisine.  
Je vérifie les plantes, Kanon a pensé de les arroser hier soir ^^, je suis contente, j'empile les affaires sales et commence à tout lavé, y'a trop de truc, je vais faire une overdose .  
Donc je ne fait que la lavé je les laisserai l'essuyer. Je pris un sac poubelle, lorsque Takuya entra dans la pièce les yeux à moitié endormis.

**Takuya:** Tu fais quoi??

**Moi:** Je nettoie, sa se voie pas??

**Takuya:** si si au contraire, tu veux de l'aide???

**Moi:** Ben si sa ne te dérange pas tu peux le porter jusqu'à sa chambre Yuuki, en le portant.

Complètement réveillé.

**Takuya: **Heu ouai, ces dans mes cordes ^^.

**Moi:** Merci ^^.

Takuya disparait dans la chambre de Kanon, et réapparait avec Yuuki affaler sur son dos, moi je commence à jeter les papier et autres qui traine. Takuya revient un peu après.

**Moi: **Heu tu peux t'occuper de Miku maintenant???

**Takuya:** Ok, adieu mon dos chérie.

**Moi:** Si tu as la flemme de l'emmener dans sa chambre allonge-le à coter de Bou dans le lit de Kanon^^ c'est plus près.

**Takuya: **Moui.

**Moi:** Essaye de laisser une place dans le lit pour Kanon.

**Takuya:** Wé wé

Je prend un seau, et y mets dedans les bouteilles et canettes de sodas qu'ils étaient aller achetés. Ensuite, avec l'aide précieuse de Takuya on réussit à enlevé toute les décorations, on les remballes dans les sacs et on les descend dans la cave.  
Il y a encore plein de miettes par terre et de trucs assez étranges, pour faire court non-identifier. Je sort alors d'un placard un aspirateur, avec takuya on sourie jusqu'aux oreilles, je branche l'appareil, avec nos doigts, on fait, "3", "2", "1", "ouvrez le feu."  
Sa fait un boucan d'enfer, les trois amassez dans le lit, sursaute, et du à sa, Kanon et Miku tombe par terre, enfin Kanon étant le dernier dans le lit fus utiliser par Miku de matelas. Teruki, lui se réveilla assez normalement, pour ne pas dire suspectement, du genre je suis réveillé, mais je fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas faire de corvée, je opterai plus pour la deuxième solution, mais c'est pas grave.  
Ils ont tous la tête dans l'cul je parle de Miku, Bou, Kanon et Yuuki qui nous a rejoins autour de la table de la salle à manger pour déjeuner.  
Il est 10h30, on est tous habiller et coiffer, enfin presque, on est autour de la table, lait, café et thé sur la table, avec une tasse devant chacun, Kanon est affalé sur la table, s'aidant de sa main pour garder la tête sur les épaules, Miku et Bou s'endormant presque dans leur bol de café et chocolat chaud respectif, Yuuki une tartine à la main la trempant dans le café depuis un quart d'heure chronos, et Takuya, Teruki et moi mort de rire en mangeant tranquillement nos morceau de pain et boisson.  
Nan vraiment sa vaut le coup de payer une place, on dirai qu'ils vont se noyer dans leur bol toute les cinq minutes. C'est trop comique à regarder, personne ne peut être sérieux devant ça. Au bout d'une demi heure ils se réveillent complètement, on finit notre petit déjeuner, je lave la fin de la vaisselle, alors que Yuuki et Kanon on réquisitionner les salles de bains, Miku commence à essuyé ce que j'avais nettoyer auparavant, Takuya allant se coiffer et se changer, car il a déjà pris une douche, et Teruki attendant son tour avec Bou en aidant Miku.  
Ensuite, je vais dans ma chambre travailler un peu, la douche d'à coter change de propriétaire. Je remonte et commence à faire à mangé.  
On mange, ils sont tous fringués, maquillés (pas beaucoup), recoiffer, recolorer et décolorer pour certains, je leur demande alors.

**Moi:** Qui veut venir avec moi cet après-midi faire les courses pour la semaine???

**Teruki:** Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, je veux bien ^^.

**Moi:** et si vous voulez après les courses je peux vous faire visitez globalement la capitale.

**Bou: **Mouai sa m'intéresse.

Je réfléchit un instant pour me rappeler de quelque chose dont une amie m'avait parler.

**Moi:** Nan enfaite trop la flemme d'aller à Paris.

**Tous:** Ô__ô

**Moi: **ben oui quoi, je peux vous proposez autre chose si vous voulez.

**T****akuya:** Dit toujours, je viens quand même.

**Moi: **J'ai une amie, qui est propriétaire d'une maison d'un anciens écrivains français, et elle y fait tous les ans un nuit entière avec des contes, des feux de bois etc.

**Kan**on: des histoires, ok je suis pour.

**Bou: ** Je change pas d'avis.

**Teruki:** Moi je veux juste sortir un peu d'ici.

**Miku:** S'il y a de la bouffe je suis ^^.

**Moi:** Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

**Yuuki:** Ben si tout le monde y va, je suis, je ne veux pas rester tout seul sa serai ennuyant.

**Takuya:** Mais tu as une voiture assez grande pour 7 personnes???

**Moi: **Hum, j'ai encore le vanne que mon frère avait acheté.

**Kanon:** Ah, et pourquoi il ne la pas pris avec lui???

Je dit le plus simplement du monde, comme si c'était tout à fait normale.

**Moi: **C'est parce qu'il est en prison.

**Tous: **°_°

**Yuuki:** Tu nous l'avais pas dit ça.

**Moi:** Vous me l'avez pas demander.

**Tous:** -_-

**Takuya: **Mouai, ben comme ça on pourra la noyer sous les questions dans la voiture si on s'ennuie^^

**Moi: **Heu, dit-moi depuis quand tu t'es acheté un cerveau???  
**  
Takuya:** TT_TT elle est méchante.

**Moi:** Et un de moins.

**Bou:** Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne venait pas^^.

**Moi: **t_t laisse moi rêver.

**Teruki: **Bon on par quand???

**Moi:** Quand Miku aura fait toute la vaisselle, essuyer et ranger tout seul.

**Kanon:** Tu sais sa ne fait que reculer le moment fatidique. main devant la bouche(imaginer la fille trop conne de manga qui se croit méchante, le même rire^^)

**Moi: **-_- no comment, je m'adresse au autres, il a fumer quoi.

**Yuuki:** Il a du piquer dans ta chambre se que tu avais fumer hier.

**Teruki:** Bon choix, je sais de source sûr que c'est de la bonne xD

**Moi:** Faudra que tu me rembourse ce n'est pas gratuit ce genre de chose ^^.

**Miku:** Il parle de quoi là???

**Bou:** De quelque chose héhéhé.

**Takuya:** C'est pas le truc de chevalier et de machin noble??

**Teruki:** Oui c'est ça tu as bien deviner^^.

**Kanon:** Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais je déteste ne pas être au courant de quoi ils parlent.

**Miku: **Et moi donc.

**Yuuki:** Bon on aide Miku a faire la vaisselle et toi Alex dit-il me désignant, tu prépare se que tu as besoin pour faire les courses.

**Takuya: **Attention Teruki, Yuuki essaye de te piquer la place du père. xD

**Moi: **Bon, ben on va faire ce qu'il a dit.^^

On se retrouve tous en bas une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on va dans la cave, ou est stationné le vanne, il y avait assez de place pour tout le monde, je me suis au volant, car aucun je suppose n'avait le permis français. Dons, Teruki se mit à la place du mort, sur le première rangé de place derrière nous se tiens, Bou derrière moi, une place au milieu et Yuuki derrière Teruki. Et à la dernière ranger, Miku derrière Yuuki, Kanon au milieu et Takuya sur le dernier siège.  
Puis donc enfin on s'en va.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** lisez et vous saurez

**Genre:** amitié, humour (enfin si vous avez lu le début vous savez^^)

**Autres:** Alors alors nous avons ici, un chapitre plutôt sombre et dramatique ainsi que plein de choses sur la vie d'Alex . j'avais la flemme de vous faire attendre encore après le petit chapitre précédent, donc celui là est aussi pas mal plus long ^^ alors j'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant, bon, il ne fait pas non plus cinq mètres non plus.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Puis donc enfin on s'en va._

On sort donc du garage, je conduisait depuis dix bonnes minutes, silence, il n'y avait pas un son, Kanon regarde tout droit et les autres par la fenêtre, sa devient pesant, pire que dans un cimetière.  
Je coupe donc ce silence de mort qui m'énerve profondément:

**Moi: **Bon vous ne vouliez pas me poser des questions???

.....silence.....

**Moi:** Sa m'énerve, soit ces maintenant soit ce sera plus jamais de votre misérable vie.

**Bou: ** Désoler, mais on est impolie.

**Moi: **On fait un marché alors.

**Kanon:** Un marché??

**Moi: **Ben ouai, vous voyez, vous me posez une question sur moi, et j'en pose une sur vous, on fait sa chacun notre tour, sauf que vous, tous ensemble n'avez le droit qu'à une question ensemble, bien sûr si cela vous conviens.

**Teruki:** Moui sa peut-être pas mal ^^

**Miku:** Alors qui commence???

**Moi: **Vous choisissez entre-vous.

**Takuya:** Je commence.

**Tous:** Pourquoi??!

**Ta****kuya:**J'ai envie.

**Moi:** Vous pouvez aussi mettre une question en commun, ou réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez savoir en priorité.

**Yuuki:** Ouai, on commence par quoi alors???

**Teruki: **Hum on parle de sa famille.

Putain, il s'appelle pas le sage par hasard ce mec .

**Bou: **Ces parents ou ces frères ou sœurs??

**Miku: ** Hum son frère disparut. Il pris un ton super con pour dire sa.

**Moi:** -_-

**Takuya: **Oké, alors, hum Où est ton frère???

**Moi:** En prison. Ils sont un peu choqué, j'avais dit ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal. A moi de demander quelque chose.

Je réfléchit un instant.

**Moi: **Vous faites quoi en métier???

**Bou: ** On doit tous répondre ou qu'un d'entre nous??

Lui non plus il a pas débranché son cerveau

**Moi: **Heu, on va dire que la moitié d'entre vous ok??

**Kanon: **Tu choisis qui???

**Moi: **Question difficile. Je veux savoir de Yuuki, Kanon et Takuya.

Ils réfléchire un instant surement pour bien formuler leur réponse ils chuchotèrent je ne sais quoi pour me répondre d'une seul voix.

**Takuya , Kanon et Yuuki: **On est des artistes.

**Moi: **Tout les trois??

**Yuuki: **Ça c'est une autre question ^^

Hé, il y a eu la foire aux cerveaux là?? Nan parce que les réponses sa en jette dans tout les sens.

**Moi: **Bon je suppose que oui comme vous m'avez tous répondus. A vous.

Je tourne à un rivage et prend une nationale.

**Miku:** Pourquoi ton frère est en prison, avec le plus de détaille que possible??

**Teruki: **Tu aurai pus attendre, mais c'est une bonne question.

**Moi:** Au début mon frère, Luca, ne travailler pas en cours, il n'y faisait que dormir, mais il passait les classe une à une, je ne sais comment, il a réussit son bac, même si lorsqu'il était à la maison, il jouait à l'ordinateur, un vrai drogué. Il pensait que j'allais le faire vivre, du genre je le nourrit et paie tout pour lui. Mais un jour il est allé en prison pour vol, il s'y est plus donc il a attaqué une banque pour y retourné, il a décidé de vivre au frais de l'état toute sa vie. Je sais il est un peu bizarre.

**Takuya: **Ben sa alors, moi qui m'imaginais le scénario catastrophe, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour une raison aussi, ...con dirai-je.

**Kanon:** C'est vrai que ces un peu zarb ton histoire.

**Teruki: **Bon au lieu de perdre notre temps à bavasser, on devrai plutôt lui posé d'autres question, non?? Nan, mais ce n'est qu'une suggestions.

**Bou: **Hum, si on te demande si t'as d'autres frères ou sœurs, sa compte en question??

**Moi: **Non, et pour te répondre j'ai juste une autre sœur. Et puis c'est à moi de pausé la question là. Je veux pas me faire zapé mon tour, alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venus en France avec plus de détaille que la dernière fois ^^. Et je me fiche de savoir qui me répondra, car je suppose que vous êtes venus ensemble pour une raison commune ^^.

**Teruki:** Tu me traites de sage, mais tu n'es pas mieux, tu as une bonne intuition toi aussi. Bon, alors on est ici pour le travaille, on est venue pour rencontrer de nouvelle personnes qui aiment, je veux dire apprécie beaucoup notre "Art", on va formuler sa comme ça^^.

Ses que ces réponses sont intelligentes.

**Bou:** Je peux poser la question suivante. Alors, dis-en nous le plus sur ta sœur, quand je dit le plus tu choisis ce que tu veux bien nous dévoiler.

**M****oi:**Sa me va, alors ma sœur s'appelle Zoé, elle à 21 ans, elle est marié à un homme riche, je ne les ai pas vus depuis leur mariage il y a un ans, si ils ont divorcé elle aura une part de leur magot, désoler, elle est stupide, enfin je trouve, et ces une grosse emmerdante de première, et un peu manipulatrice sur les borts, elle se faisait tout acheté par ses petits-copains, ce qui doit environner le chiffre de 5.

**Miku:** Elle a de se famille quand même.

**Yuuki:** Sa devait pas être la joie tout les jours.

**Moi:** Qu'est ce que je peu bien vous demandez. Heu vous êtes connus?? Quand je dit ça, ses plus du genre vous avez exposé votre art plusieurs fois.

**Takuya: **Ouai pas mal quand même ^^

**Moi:** Comment ça pas mal??

**Teruki: **Question suivante ^^

**Moi: **Pas la peine, on est arrivé.

On descend du vanne, et on, enfin je prend les glacières et leur donne, je les ai emmenez dans un supermarché spéciale, ils vendent les aliments et autres 5 fois moins cher, car se sont les invendues, bon je m'explique un peu, se sont les produits qui frôlent la date de péremption d'un mois environ, mais les gens sont stupides, des fois, au bout d'un ou deux jours après la date, et bien les gens les jettent les aliments, alors qu'ils pourraient le mangé. Je suis trop économe, mais je tiens sa de famille, je n'aime pas trop gaspillé, nan, plutôt dire déteste.  
Il y a donc trois magasin, un avec la viande, les fruits et les produits laitier, un autre avec des jouets-_- et le dernier, bonbon, et boisson. Je sens que je vais en faire des courses.  
On achète de la viande, du boeuf, poulet ect...Je leur montre comment repéré les bonne affaire, une vrai pro xD, au magasins des bonbons, je suis comme une maman avec des gosses hyper mal élevé, une bonne tarte les calmerai surement , mais bon je suis obligé d'acheté des bonbons quand même. Je devrai les laissé rentrer à pieds ces sales morveux.

On remonte dans le vanne, ils sont épuisés, de vrai cadavres en décomposition, je sais; j'ai des exemples un peu bizarre. Y'en a que deux qui ne dorme pas, Bou et Teruki.

**Moi:** Vous allez me posez des questions???

**Teruki:** Moi je ne sais pas je réfléchie à ce que je veux savoir.

**Bou: **T'as famille, tu fais des fois allusion à ta mère, mais tu parles d'elle toujours au passé.

**Moi:** Tu as remarqué alors.

**Teruki:** J'avais vus sa aussi.

**Moi:** Aussi?? Tu as remarqué quoi d'autre Teru??

**Teruki: **Que tu es bizarre, accro au moindre centimes, toujours à faire attention, rien jeter qui pourrai être utilisé, comme le papier, les crayons et autres.

Ils m'ont bien analyser ceux-là. Je rigole un petit peu.

**Moi: **Hihihi ça fait vraiment que trois jours que vous me connaissez??? Je pourrai presque vous prendre pour des détectives.

**Bou: ** Les autres dorment à point fermé, tu penses pouvoir nous raconté???

**Moi:** Oui je pourrai, mais votre réaction me semblera déplacer comme si vous étiez devant quelqu'un d'autre.

**Teruki:** Du genre toujours à te défendre, te parler comme si tu étais condamné...

**Bou:** ...Comme une poupée de porcelaine, qu'on ne se rebiffe pas et tout???

**Moi:** Ouai c'est ça. J'ai peur de votre réaction, mais mon passé n'est pas nom plus si terrible, peut-être que comme je le présente, on dirai que j'ai tué quelqu'un dans le passé.

**Bou: ** Avant que tu ne parles. L'as-tu déjà raconter à quelqu'un d'autres???

**Moi:** Je garde toujours tout pour moi, chacun de mes problèmes, je ne parles jamais. Enfin je crois que vous le saviez.

Je reprend la Nationale pour rentrer.

**Teruki: **Racontes, parles fait sortir les mots.

**Moi:** si vous le souhaitez vraiment, mais si votre comportement change envers moi ne serai-ce que d'un millimètre je ne vous parles plus jamais, et j'en suis capable, et si vous voulez le dire aux autres faites comme bon vous semble, mais se sera pareille avec eux.

**Bou: ** On te le promet.

**Moi: **J'ai toujours tout pris sur moi, depuis mon plus jeune âge, ma mère na jamais été derrière mon dos pour vérifier mes exercices, elle m'aider que lorsque je lui demandé, je pense qu'elle avait déjà assez de problème, avec un mari absent et trois gosses surexcité. J'ai toujours eu de bonne note, même avec mon sale caractère, et le fait que je ne travaillais jamais. Rien ne m'intéresser, j'avais quelque ami(e)s comme ça. Un jour mon frère à ramenez un manga à la maison, et je suis littéralement devenue une accro, au collège j'avais pus mettre en place un vrai trafic, et je ne pèse pas mes mots, je savais qui avait quoi, mes notes ne baissez pas donc ça allait. Mais ma mère avais des problèmes, elle se surmenait, alors j'ai arrêter un peu les cours, je ne venais que pour les tests important, mon trafic est devenue n'importe quoi, il y avait des voles fréquents, c'était de ma faute, car c'est moi qui régularisez tout, mais j'ai tout lâchez quand même.  
Un jour ma mère du être interné en hôpital psychiatrique, mon père lui ne faisait plus rien, il buvait beaucoup, mais n'était pas violent, mais devenait de plus en plus bête, puis une fois il a pris la voiture, et eu un accident mortel. En disant ça je n'ai aucune expression sur mon visage et je repris après un court moment de pose. Lorsque j'appris la nouvelle, je ne fut même pas surprise, je me doutait que sa allait terminer comme ça, à son enterrement, j'étais la seule, et je n'ai même pas versé une larme, j'ai réussit à durcir mon cœur sans problème, il est dur de le pénétré. Ma mère fit alors quelque mois après une commotion cérébrale et en est morte. Mais entre temps, au bahut, mes sois disant "amis" ne m'ont pas loupé, je me suis sentis trahi, ils ne pensent qu'à leur bien être personnel. Quand je repense à eux en tant qu'amie, je me sens vraiment conne, ils m'ont humiliez, et sa je ne l'ai pas supporté, je suis un jour rentrée dans ma classe en furie, j'y est balancé des fumigènes, j'ai laisser sortir ceux qui n'étais pas de l'histoire, mais eux je les ai enfermé quelque minutes dans cette pièce où il était impossible de respiré, j'ai ouvert lorsqu'ils sont tombé dans les pommes, je leur ai fait les premiers soin, car j'avais fait genre que je n'y étais pour rien et que la porte c'était bloqué.  
Et puis je ne voulais pas devenir une meurtrière non plus. Donc ma mère est morte, je n'ai pas pleuré, j'ai juste regardé. en pensant pourquoi elle s'est tué pour des vauriens de notre espèce. La carapace que j'ai construit n'a fait que durcir durant toute ces années, mon frère a eu ensuite la merveilleuse idée d'aller en taule et ma soeur ses cassé avec son prince charmant l'année dernière.  
Depuis je me suis fait des ami(e)s, mais de bon, comme celle chez qui on va aller se soir, qui est un peu hippie sur les bord, mais vraiment adorable.

Teruki et Bou ne me regardent même pas ils ont détourné la tête de façon que je ne voie pas le mélange de sentiment étrange, d'expression. A un feu rouge je regarde dans la direction de Teruki qui regarde mon reflet dans la vitre. Je lui souris.

**Moi:** Aller c'est le passé^^.

Il murmura un bref "oui oui". Mes yeux commencé à piqué, ces étrange, je n'avais pas sentie une frustration comme ça depuis des années, j'arrive à les contenir. Puis je dit dans une voix embuée:

**Moi: **Vous aviez promis.

**Teruki:** Désolez. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourie, Bou l'imite lorsque je redémarre. Je n'ai pas imaginé ce genre de passé.

**Bou:** Personnellement, je pensé plus à un viole ou à de la drogue, pas un truc si complexe.

Je rigole, mais je ne pense toujours pas qu'il faut que je me relâche complètement, sinon ma carapace durement faite se détruira en quelques semaines, ou même en quelques jours.

On arriva enfin à la maison, on réveilla les flémards. Rien de spéciale ne se passa, on réagis comme a nos habitude, rien n'as changé.  
On se prépare alors pour une longue fin de journée, et oui, il n'est que 17h00.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer:** ben ils sont tous à moi à par les visu-oshar keyeux ^^

**AUTRE:** Ben toujours humour délire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vers le chapitre 16 ou 17, normalement, les chapitres seront plus long ^^

**PS:** Pour ceux toujours intéressé par la fic Crosse Over Harry Potter et nos chers musiciens, c'est dans la section HP ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

_On se prépare alors pour une longue fin de journée, et oui, il n'est que 17h00._

Je les voie descendre au vanne en tee-shirt léger; Je les coince et leur demande.

**Moi: **Vous n'avez pas de pull??

**Kanon: **Heu si pourquoi?  
**  
Moi:** Ben vous feriez mieux de les prendre sa se termine assez tard dans la nuit^^

**Tous: **ben ok.

Ils remontent chercher un pull. Moi en attendant j'ai rangé les provisions, et mis sous clé les bonbons. Dans la voiture ils se remettent à la même place que tout à l'heure et on sort.

**Moi:** Vous voulez me posez d'autres questions??

**Takuya:** Tu nous pose des questions en retour??

**Moi: **Nan je m'en fiche ^^.

**Takuya: **Alors explique nous exactement se qu'on va faire.

**Moi:** Hum, alors mon amie fait tous les ans des soirées jusqu'à tard, mais une fois par ans, elle en fait une immense, elle a un jardin géant, et il y a plein de conteur dans tous les coins, il y a des histoires super, voilà où on va globalement.

**Miku: **Sa av nous changer ça quand même.

**Yuuki: ** Wép

**Moi:** Et il y a aussi un feu au milieu du parc.

**Bou:** Je peux te poser une question?

**Moi: **Bien sûr ^^

**Bou: **C'est quoi ta marque de colorant??

**Moi: **Colorant???

**Kanon: **Oui j'ai remarqué aussi, t'as couleur est trop bien faite.

**Bou: **C'est rare que je voie un blond si réel. Et puis il a l'air de rester assez bien.

**Moi: **Mais j'utilise pas de colorant....

**Kanon: **Alors c'est qui ton coiffeur??

**Moi:** Hé les gars calmos, c'est ma couleur naturelle le blond.

**Bou: **Ha, alors t'es lentilles brun tu les as eu où???

**Moi:** Heu c'est aussi ma vrai couleur de yeux -_-.

**Tous: **Hein??

**Moi:** Ben oui vous avez jamais vu de blonde aux yeux brun??

**Miku:** C'est rare, moi c'est la première fois que j'en voie une.

**Moi:** Vous êtes stupide?? Vous faites même pas la différence entre le vrai et le faux, c'est grave là. Mais vous croyez vraiment que j'étais teinte??

**Bou:** Ben ouai, et puis c'est vrai que sa faisait vraiment trop vrai pour être du faux xD.

**Moi: **J'aurai du me doutais que vous me poseriez la question. On ma souvent pris pour une rebelle pour me teindre les cheveux ^^.

Oups, j'aurai pas du parler de mon passé, Bou et Teru on changer de visage, mais le cache pas mal. Teru change alors de sujet.

**Teruki:** Mais sinon, demain tu travailles pas??

**Moi: **Ben si pourquoi??

**Teruki: **C'est qu'on rentrera tard non??

**Moi: **Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon y'a pas beaucoup de personnes au magasin, le désert absolue.

Puis, avec Teruki on parla beaucoup ensemble alors que les autres parlaient entre eux.  
On arriva enfin chez ma copine, il y a un peu plus de gosses que les années précédente, et plus de monde que d'habitude. Quand on arriva, Je lui sauta dans les bras.

**Moi: **Magalie c'est moi^^

J'ai laissé les mecs en plan derrière alors que je saute dans les bras.

**Magalie:** Alex, tu es venue!! Je pense que je doit changé les dates car demain tu travailles non?? Et comme tu viens toujours je peux bien faire ça.

Magalie et une fille qui est assez petite, elle et brune au yeux vert, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, elle a la trentaine, et ce='est une tête, elle connais plein d'œuvre, elle lit comme une folle, mais a une préférence certaine sur le classique et la variété française. Elle met toujours une petite touche de maquillage. Elle est mariée, mais n'a pas d'enfant, elle n'en veut pas tout de suite, et son marie et pilote donc on je ne l'ai vus que très rarement.

**Moi: **T'inquiète, tu vas pas chagé les dates que pour moi, sa me mettrai mal ^^. Sinon sa va??

**Magalie: **Sa va, heu y'a des gens bizarres là-bas, je suppose qu'ils sont avec toi.

**Moi:** Ouaip, c'est mes nouveaux locataires, comment t'as deviner.

**Magalie: **L'année dernière tu m'avais aussi ramener un mec bizarre xD

**Moi:** Moui c'est vrai^^. Les gars ramenez-vous.

Ils s'approchent et font leur sourire Colgate totale habituelle.

**Moi: **Alors je fait les présentation, Magalie je te présente Miku, Yuuki, Bou, Kanon, Takuya et Teruki, Et donc les mecs je vous présente Magalie une très bonne amie.

**Tous: **Salut^^.

Elle les regarde d'une façon assez étrange puis elle ouvre grand les yeux et commence à dire.

**Magalie:** Ha, mais vou......

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Yuuki lui ferme la bouche et l'emmène je ne sais où avec Kanon, alors qu'ils partent avec Magalie, je leur crie.

**Moi:** La violer pas, elle est mariée xD. Puis je m'adresse aux autres. Pourquoi ils l'ont pas laissé terminer sa phrase??

**Miku:** Heu, je sais pas^^''.

**Moi: **Bon c'est pas grave je vous montre le chemin??

**Bou: **Heu ouai.

Je leur montre le parc, alors que Kanon et Yuuki reviennent avec Magalie.

**Moi: **Alors tu voulais dire quoi???

**Magalie: **Rien, rien, je me suis trompé ^^

**Moi: **Ils t'ont pas fait de chantage quand même?

**Kanon: **T'inquiète, c'est surtout nous qui nous sommes trompé -_-"

**Moi:** Ah bon??

**Magalie:** Ouai, je voulais juste leur demandé ou ils avaient acheté leur fringues, car perso j'aime énormément, même si je n'en mettrai jamais car je préfère les miens xD.

**Moi: **Ah ok, bon, ben jles mecs je vous laisse, on va parlé avec Magalie à plus ^^.  
**  
"PDV An café"**

Kanon et Yuuki ont rejoins les autres.

**Miku:** Ouf, on a frôlé la catastrophe.

**Yuuki: **Ben non enfaite, elle voulais vraiment savoir où on a acheté nos fringues -_-

**Takuya: **Tu rigoles??

**Yuuki: **Ben non.

**Bou:** Ha on est de vrai boulets .

**Kanon: **On a du se taper trop la honte

**Teruki: **Aller c'est pas grave, vaut mieux être sûr que laissez divulguer l'information, car on aurai été beaux si elle nous avez vraiment reconnus.

**Miku:** Mouai c'est vrai, Papa Teru a encore frappé xD

**Teruki: **=__=" Tu pouvais éviter ça.

**Bou: **Bon on fait quoi. Il regarde sa montre(Je vous le dit une vrai psycho des montres xD) il est 19h00 moins vingt.

**Takuya: **On va écouter quelques contes, puis on mange et on en réécoute??

**Kanon:** Moi sa me va.

**Yuuki:** Bon je vais écouter ceux de là-bas, je vous laisse.

**Takuya:** Je viens avec toi.

Puis ils se séparent tous pour aller ou ils veulent.

**"Fin du PDV An café"**

Je la laisse alors travaillé, et part de mon coter pour aller voir un conte. Vers 11h00, je mets une chaise à coter du feu avec une branche à la main, entrain de la bruler. Je regarde le stand de bouffe qui est assaillit de japonais, on se demande qui sa peut-être xD, il fait de plus en plus noir, des bougies qui sont placé dans tous le parc s'allume une par une, je vais voir Magalie qui les allumes et lui propose de les allumé pour elle, j'aime beaucoup de feu, et puis comme ça elle peu faire autre chose. Sa fait vraiment pas mal de temps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé en quelque jours.  
Puis vers une heure, on installe des chaises autour du feu car un conteur va conter à la chaleur du feu, puisque l'air à baissé considérablement, Je me mets au milieu des garçons. Ils s'amusent vraiment beaucoup.  
Ensuite, vers trois heures du mat, je dit au revoir à Magalie, puis on remonte dans la voiture.

**Moi: **Alors sa vous à plus??

Silence

**Moi: **Heu vous pouvez répondre??

J'entends quelques grognement endormis, à un feu rouge je tourne la tête, ils pioncent tous cette fois. Ils sont mignons lorsqu'ils dorment ceux-là^^, de vrai petit bébés. Je conduis alors dans un silence totale, et quelques grognements en bruit de fond. On rentre alors, je les réveille doucement, puis je prends une douche à la va vite pour m'effondrée épuiser dans mon lit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer:** Ja sais même pas si je dois préciser =.=

**Genre:** amitié, de la vie quotidienne et surtout du gros n'importe quoi ^^

**Autres:** Hum (chap 4 de Rencontre magic à la japonaise posté ^^) c'est un chapitre pas trop long mais, j'aimerai bien quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez, car je poste, je poste, mais je sais pas trop si ça vous plais ou pas =S

**CHAPITRE 15**

_On rentre alors, je les réveille doucement, puis je prends une douche à la va vite pour m'effondrée épuiser dans mon lit._

J'ai vraiment du mal à me lever, je regarde les yeux à moitié fermer, le réveille, trop la flemme de me lever, je prends dans mes bras un nounours, et me redore quelque minutes. Puis me réveille d'un coup, j'ouvre mes bras du pseudo nounours, soulève la couverture et ne m'étonne pas d'y trouver Miku, faudra vraiment que je lui demande pourquoi il squatte quand même.  
Je le laisse dormir, et descend du lit, je me change vite fait, regarde avec plaisir que même s'il était tard Kanon avait arrosé les plantes, je sourie intérieurement, ils dorment tous, la maison est étonnamment calme, je suppose qu'hier ça les a claqué.  
Je me fais un thé, et des tartines. J'ouvre alors la boutique. Vers 11h00, le regarde derrière les vitrines, et voie une grosse cylindré noir, puis j'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers!!!!; Je vis alors sortir de la maison mes 6 petits protégés.  
Ils vont surement visitez la capitale. Je vais me sentir un peu seule ce midi.  
C'est vachement différent quand même, je m'ennuie un peu faut dire, mais bon j'ai l'habitude depuis les années. Après avoir mangé, je me mais à l'ordinateur, je regarde les sortis animes, j'en ai raté pas mal, enfin donc je regarde les animes qui me manqué, vraiment je me demande si je n'en était pas drogué. On va dire que sa fait du bien quand même. Sa détend un peu, même beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup.  
Je suis allonger sur une table du magasin, je m'ennuie à mort, mais quand je dit à mort c'est vraiment grave, normalement depuis quelque jours, il y aurai eu un des garçons pour tapé la discute ou me demander quelque chose, mais la raa je tiens plus, sa me saoule, je me prends une pile de manga pour bouquiner comme une droguée, et pas que ça, je me tape je ne sais combien de paquets de gâteaux. Enfin bref comme d'habitude quoi. lorsque je suis seule.

Je ferme enfin la boutique, je monte doucement espérant entendre un son de guitare ou basse, ou même la voix de Miku. Je m'étale dans le lit d'un des garçons, faut dire que sans eu je m'ennuie vraiment, nan mais c'est pas possible, je suis presque en manque là, car la je m'enfonce la tête dans le coussin. C'est plus que grave à ce point. Je me sens faible, je n'ai jamais été aussi faible, ma carapace durement fabriqué s'estompe, sa m'énerve, je frappe dans le coussin, sa me calme un peu.  
Je m'assois alors sur le lit, fait voler mon regard sur la chambre, qui tombe sur le panier à linge. Ben oui je n'ai rien à faire, je vais faire quelque machine de linge.  
Je récupère donc les fringues sales dans les paniers des mecs, c'est trop drôle, bon j'accorde que les sous vêtement c'était assez déroutant.

Ben il est un peu moins de vingt-deux heure, j'ai fait à manger. J'ai déjà mangé, mais préparer un peu plus pour les petiots lorsqu'ils reviendront. En les attenants, je regarde la télé, putain, mais ils vont rentrés quant. Je sais pas quoi faire.

Sa m'emmerde d'attendre, je vais me couché.  
Je crois les avoir entendus rentrer vers minuit, mais comme je devais rattrapé ma nuit je dormis comme une souche.  
Je me réveilla à l'heure, il y a toujours la bosse à coter de moi, mais je m'en fiche car son odeur se dépose dans mes coussins. Purée, je me gifle intérieurement, c'est pas possible, je deviens dépendante, faut que je repousse, toute envie. Sinon je serai totalement faible. Et ça sa me tuerai sur place.

Impossible, c'est exactement la même journée qu'hier. Nan cet fois le matin, il y eu un crie on va dire. Je suis dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, il y a Takuya et Yuuki qui rentre comme des oufs dans la cuisine et personnellement je comprends pas trop pourquoi ils sont rouge.

**Yuuki:** Alex??

Je lève la tête vers mon interlocuteur, c'est un choc des le matin, nan je veux pas dire car il a une sale tête, c'est que la drogue dès le matin c'est mauvais si on veut arrêter. Comme la cigarette. Donc je lui répond sans once de gentillesse, et même plutôt du genre tu fais chier là.

**Moi:** Quoi??

**Takuya:** On a des vêtements qu'on disparut ce n'est pas toi qui les a pris??

**Moi:** Si j'ai tout lavé.

**Yuuki:** Tout??

Je le regarde d'un air exaspéré.

**Moi: **Oui, tout, tu sais sa me change pas des fringues de mon père et mon frère.

Je ne savais pas, mais Bou avait entendus ma phrase, alors il descendit en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Yuuki. Il me regarda, je le regardais étonné et plutôt énerver, même si je comprenais. Puis, je dit d'un ton plus que las.

**Moi:** Bou je te parle plus tu as rompus t'as promesse.

Dans ces mots, je me sentis un peu débile, et je sortis donc de la cuisine en me créant un passage. Je me retourna une fois pour dire.

**Moi: **Heu, pour vos affaire, vous les prendrez dans la cave lorsqu'ils seront secs.

Je les laissa en plan pour ouvrir. Je me sentais mal vis à vis de Bou, mais il avait promis, et son geste détruisait encore d'un morceau la carapace de moins en moins épaisse. Je suis obligé de me protégé, sinon je ne pourrai pas survivre.

**"PDV An café"**

Teruki et Kanon, on rejoins peu après les trois dans la cuisine, personnes ne parlent. Teruki brisa le silence en demandant.

**Teruki:** Bou il y a un problème??

Bou a une tête affreusement creuser par la culpabilité. Il regarde le sol, il se sent triste.

**Teruki:** Yuuki, Takuya expliquer??

**Yuuki:** Enfaite, on sais pas trop se qui ces passé.

**Teruki:** Comment ça?? Vous étiez bien avec lui.

**Takuya: **Ben lorsque Yuuki a dit un truc, et qu'Alex lui a répondu, Bou lui a empêcher de dire autre chose. Ensuite elle a parlé de promesse rompus, où je ne sais quoi.

Teruki compris rapidement et alla voir Bou. Alors que Kanon, Yuuki et Takuya ne comprenaient toujours pas se qui se passé.

**Teruki: **Tu as essayé de la protégée??

**Bou: ** Oui répondit-il d'un air coupable.

**Teruki:** Elle ne va vraiment plus te parler??

**Bou: ** Je le pense bien.

**Kanon:** Bon, les gars vous expliquez ou je vous trucide sur place.

Teruki et Bou racontèrent toute l'histoire de sa vie d'avant et les promesses, Yuuki, Takuya et Kanon sont abasourdies, ils comprennent le comportement de la jeune fille.

**"Fin du PDV An café"**

Ils sont partie une bonne heure après mon altercation avec Bou, personne n'est venue m'en parlé, Teruki est juste descendus me demander où étaient certaines de ces affaires. Je regarde alors s'éloigner la voiture au loin. Je n'est pas envie qu'ils me fassent la gueule non plus ou je devient tout simplement paranoïaque. Mais si sa continus dans ce sens, je vais totalement me refermer. Punaise faut que je travaille en plus .  
Un dimanche soir seule, c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Cette fois je me suis tapé des dramas et des scans . J'ai versé des paquets de chips dans un grand saladier et je m'installe devant la télé, je vais regarder des films. Il est 22h30, je monte les escaliers, et me couche dans un des lits des garçons, le truc c'est que je pensais pas y rester, mais je m'endormis dedans plus qu'exténuer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer:** Les Cafètes ne m'appartiennent pas ^^

**Genre:** Amitié, humour

**Autres:** Hum chapitre avec leçon de morale à gogo ... ok je me tais, enfin bon, je ne demande pas de Reviews à chaque chapitre, mais un de temps en temps ça me plairait aussi ^^

enfin bon, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Il est 22h30, je monte les escaliers, et me couche dans un des lits des garçons, le truc c'est que je pensais pas y rester, mais je m'endormis dedans plus qu'exténuer._

Je baille, mon fichue réveille n'a pas sonner. Je regarde vaguement à coter de moi, pas de bosse aujourd'hui, peut-être que mon comportement d'hier y est pour quelque chose. Je cherche avec ma main mon réveille, il est où je le trouve pas. après j'essaye de rouler sur le coter, mais m'explose littéralement par terre. Bizarre normalement la chute aurai du être plus violente, il me faut du temps pour émerger complètement de ma fatigue. Je fait le tour de la chambre vaguement et me rappelle peu à peu la soirée que j'avais passé, je m'étais endormie dans le lit de (roulement de tambours) Takuya, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'étais morte de fatigue hier, et je pense réellement que même par terre aurai été super. Je sort pas très bien sur mes pieds, m'accroche à la rambarde. Je descend avec du mal de ne pas tombé dans les escaliers, j'arrive à la cuisine, Teruki y est déjà et boit un café avec Takuya (qui lui boit du chocolat)  
Je les salue d'une voix à moitié endormie.

**Moi: **yo.

J'arrive néanmoins à bien m'assoir, je prend un bol et me sert du café bien fort.

**Takuya: **B'jour dit-il avec une tartine enfourner dans la bouche.

**Teruki: **Lut. Il repris. Tu vas pardonné à Bou??

Oulà les questions qui fâche dès le matin, et ben sa commence bien , et moi qui voulait finir ma nuit, même si je sais que j'ai pas le temps. Je lui répondit alors assez fermement.

**Moi:** Non.

**Takuya:** Teruki nous a tout raconté .

**Moi:** Et alors??

**Takuya:** Heu tu t'en fiches??

**Moi: **Wé à mort.

**Teruki:** Tu vas l'ignorer et tout??

**Moi: **Oui ce n'est pas plus simple que ça.

**Takuya:** Tu n'as pas de sentiment. Il pris un air sérieux, qui franchement aller me faire flancher si je ne récupérer pas plus vite les rennes.

**Moi:** J'en ai, mais j'ai une carapaces, donc je ne m'en sert pas.

**Teruki: **Comment ça une carapace??

Je compris qu'ils veulent me faire parlé, que j'exprime se qui est au fond. Alors je me leva, en ignorant la question, Je mis la vaisselle dans l'évier, et m'en alla totalement réveiller et consciente de mes actions. Je devais ne pas les laisser trop s'approcher de ce mur de Berlin, sinon je serai cuite.  
Je me dirigea vers ma chambre, Miku y dort, je prends des affaires et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je n'aurai pas du leur en parlait, Sa va terminer comme l'année dernière, détruire un morceau de carapace sans le combler sa fait mal. Sa recommence de la même façon, j'aurai du me la fermer là dessus.  
Je prends une douche assez longue pour faire passez le temps. Je m'habille, et regarde l'heure, il est dix heure moins le quart. Je monte alors, Yuuki Kanon et Bou les avaient rejoins. J'ai encore faim, je me remet donc à table. Je reveux du café alors je demande.

**Moi: **Kanon, file moi le café s'te plait.

Bou en est le plus proche et me le tend. Je tourne la tête et me sert du thé. Ils sont sidérés, ils ne pensaient pas quand même que ma menace n'était que du flan.

**Kanon: **Tu ne voulais pas de café?? dit-il en levant le cil.

**Moi:** Non en fin de compte je ne voulais pas TE déranger.

**Kanon: **Mais Bou te le tendait.

**Moi: **Qui?? Je dit ça sans méchanceté, mais comme s'il n'existait pas, je sais c'est méchant, mais il le fallait pour ma survie.  
Kanon allait répliqué quelque chose de cinglant mais Bou le coupa.

**Bou: ** Kanon, laisse tombé, se n'est pas grave.  
**  
Kanon:** Mais, mais elle ...

**Bou:** Kanon, s'il te plait.

**Moi: **Yuuki?

**Yuuki:** Quoi??

Je fut assez surprise de l'agressivité qu'il avait employé pour me parlé. Je me sentais mal de m'être conduite comme ça, mais je le devais.

**Moi:** Ne m'agresse pas, bon, vous retravaillez maintenant??

**Yuuki:** Oui, dit-il entre les dents.

**Moi:** Vous avez encore des vacances dans les deux mois qui viennent??  
**  
****Yuuki:** oui. Son oui ressemblait plus a un grognement de bête que d'humain.

**Moi:** Quand??

**Yuuki:** De la dernière semaine de juillet jusqu'à la deuxième semaine d'aout, ce qui équivaut à trois semaines entière de vacances. Il grogne toujours.

**Moi: **Hum, donc dans deux semaines c'est les vacances pour vous. Vous ferez quoi??

Miku fit son apparitions pour répondre à la place de Yuuki.

**Miku: ** On devait venir avec toi chez ton grand-père pour les vacances, et j'espère toujours y aller. Mais vu la mauvaise humeur qui pèse un peu, et bien je suppose qu'on ira tous les six visiter un peu l'Europe en entière, deux jours par ci, et deux jours par là.

**Moi: **Donc s'il n'y a plus de problème avant les vacances vous viendrez toujours avec moi??

Gifle intérieur, j'ai dit ça avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'ils mon tous regardé d'un coup. Je baissa les yeux sur ma montre. Je suis en retard.

**Moi:** Bon je vous laisse.  
**  
"PDV An café"**

**Kanon:** Hé les mecs, je rêve?? Elle était heureuse quelque millième de seconde là non??

Bou leva la tête, il souriais.

**Bou:** C'est ça façon de s'excuser, elle m'en veut, mais si elle me reparle sa brisera sa force morale, qui de notre faute s'estompe.

**Teruki:** Si j'ai compris elle t'a pardonné à l'intérieur, mais elle ne veut pas le montré, elle a donc fixer une limite jusqu'au vacances.

**Takuya:** Je veux pas paraitre con, mais tu peux expliquer plus simplement, et mois psychologiquement parlant??

**Teruki:** Heu se que tu viens de dire ne veut rien dire, mais pour faire simple, Bou est pardonné, mais pour sa fiertée personnelle, elle le pardonnera officiellement avant le début des vacances.

**Takuya: **Ha, il se tourne vers Bou. Mais sa va pas te faire trop mal de te faire royalement ignoré??

**Bou:** Si, mais je l'ai mérité ^^.

**Yuuki: **Bou, je m'excuse, c'est de ma faute si l'ambiance et mauvaise.

**Bou: **Pas grave, c'est réglé^^.

**Kanon: **Mais elle a trop de fierté s'te fille.

**Miku: ** Tout le monde en a un peu, mais ce qu'elle a vécue dans le passé à développée la sienne, un peu comme la tienne, tu comprends xD

**Teruki: **Tiens, Miku, tu as tourné sept fois la langue dans la bouche avant de parlé??

**Kanon: **Teruki rêve pas trop, il n'y a que toi qui a des réponses comme ça, il a juste copié un bon maitre.  
**  
Teruki: **C'est sympa de me soutenir xD.

**"Fin du PDV An café"**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère du fond de mon coeur que Teruki ou Bou a compris mon message, car je pense sincèrement que la brèche de ma carapace est déjà trop grosse pour la repousser. Il est trop tard pour moi de reculez.  
Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont rentrés si facilement dans mes problèmes, sa fait a peine une semaine, et ils savent déjà comment je fonctionne, à leur yeux je me sens comme un livre grand ouvert, sans aucun fermeture possible. Cette fois si je ne peut m'échapper, comme j'avais fait l'année dernière, comme cette fois ils ne sont pas seul pour résister à mon caractère.  
Toute fois j'espère quand même que ses deux semaines ne seront pas trop grandes ou longues pour Bou. Je voie alors la grosse cylindré noir dehors, ils descendent. je les voie monté un par un dans la voiture. le dernier est Bou, il se tourne vers moi et me sourie de toutes ses dents. Puis rentre dans la voiture.  
C'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce ^^, je suis vraiment contente, j'espère qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils ne me trahissent pas. Je ne le supporterai pas, je n'aurai plus moyens de me protégé. Mais j'ai plus que confiance en eux. Je sens ne pas m'être trompé en leur faisait tout pleinement confiance.

Je monte il est midi, je suppose qu'ils vont pas mangé ici de toute façon. Une feuille est déposé sous un verre dans la cuisine, je la prends. Ils rentreront tard se soir aussi, m'en fous, je me fait a mangé, puis m'installe devant la télé. Je vais rigoler, chaque soir ou il entre tard, je me coucherai dans un de leur lit, fufu, au moins je m'emmerderai mois au couché ^^. Je réfléchis, j'ai dormis dans celui de Takuya, donc je dormirai dans lequel cette fois.  
De toute façon j'ai toute la journée pour me décidé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer:** Bon devinez qui ne m'appartiennent pas... ça va pas être dur -_-

**Genre:** Amitié, Humour et délire à tout var ^^

Alors voilà un chapitre plutôt énormissime délire, oui je suis douée pour ceux là xD en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise ^^

**CHAPITRE 17**

_De toute façon j'ai toute la journée pour me décidé._

On est en fin d'après-midi, je vais squatter le lit de Yuuki se soir, car il a déjà dormi avec Miku, donc sa le gênera pas, enfin j'espère, mais bon ce n'est pas ça le problème. Depuis midi, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, et mon instinct se trompe que très rarement, se qui m'inquiète d'autant plus _. J'imagine le pire scénario, du genre ils ont eu un accident et tout le tralala, enfin donc je paniquerai presque. Je pense peut-être ça, mais je ne crois pas que ça à un rapport avec eux.  
Donc je ferme la boutique. Un taxi s'arrête un peu plus bas, mais je ni fait pas grand attention, bizarre, il est rare que des gens viennent ici en taxi. je regarde un peu plus la porte s'ouvre, je voie une grande brune, cheveux lisse, un débardeur mini, mini jupe et talon aiguille en sortir. Nonnnnnnnnn, je fait une vrai sale tête du genre O_o, mais pas du genre c'est qui celle-là, mais plutôt qu'est-ce qu'ELLE fout là. Ma "mignonne" petite sœur, je veux pas être méchante, mais quand même un peu pouf sur les bords, vient de sortir du taxi une énorme valise à la main. Pitié faite qu'elle passe juste dans le coin. Elle s'approche de moi presque en équilibre sur ces talons, me fait de grand signe de la main. Je vous dis pas la honte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la mini sister.

**Zoé:** SAaluuut

**Moi:** Yo.

**Zoé: **Je voie que tu n'as pas perdu ton sale caractère.

**Moi: **Et toi t'as sale démarche. Bon répond simplement tu veux quoi.  
**  
Zoé: **Heu, on peut monter, il commence à faire légèrement frisquet dans se bled.  
**  
Moi: **Alors retourne à Hawai te faire cuire au soleil.

**Zoé:** Nan j'ai des trucs à te dire.  
**  
Moi:** Tu pourrais pas me les dire à mon enterrement??

J'ouvre la porte et la laisse rentrée.

**Zoé: **Toujours aussi sarcastique à se que je voie.

**Moi: **Plus que jamais.

Je la suit, on monte toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Elle pose sa valise à coter de la porte, et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche.

**Moi:** Tu t'es pas casser un ongle j'espère.

**Zoé: **Haha, je suis morte de rire.

**Moi:** Youpi, enfin libre. Bon tu voulais me dire quoi de si important pour t'être déplacer en personne?? Car tu comprends plus de nouvelle pendant un an, je suis assez étonnée de t'as visite, même si j'adorai ne pas t'avoir dans mes basks. Bon déballe. Qu'on en finisse vite.

**Zoé:** Enfaite, ben on s'est un peu disputer avec mon marie...

**Moi:** Du genre si tu pourras aller te manucurer cette semaine?

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et continue.

**Zoé: **...sur le fait si on aura des enfants. Et tu comprends je suis jeune, et on a le temps, donc je vient prendre quelques vacances en t'as compagnie.

**Moi: **Tu parles d'un cadeau -_-. Et puis-je savoir tu nous feras par de t'as présence combien de minutes?? Bien sur si ce n'es pas déplacer de ma par de te poser la question.

**Zoé: **Nous??? Tu sort avec un mec??(t'as de la merde à la place des yeux ma pauvre fille, y'a du bordel un peu partout au deuxième étage, mais je suis toute seule. ou t'es pas très perspicaces.)

**Moi: **Non, j'ai des colocs. Alors combien de temps vas-tu me torturer de t'as présence??

**Zoé: **On se sent vachement aimé dans cet famille. Heu, je vais rester deux semaines je crois. Tout au plus, car c'est un peu miteux.

**Moi: **Et tu parles encore de famille toi, pas plutôt d'étranger au sang lier. Enfin, deux semaines, je n'est plus qu'à préparer une corde.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir(elle grince un peu et elle est vieille), youhou mes petits mammouths sont de retours(vachement mignon le surnom xD) Zoé les a aussi entendus et est excitée comme une puce. Ils arrivent en trombe dans la cuisine, et apparemment ils l'ont pas vus.

**Yuuki:** Salut on est de retours.

**Moi: **J'ai fait des gâteaux, ils sont dans le buffet^^.

Comme prévus, ils avaient une faim de loup, ils foncent dessus. Je me lève et commence à sortir les ingrédients je vais faire à mangé.

**Moi:** Vous avez passer une bonne journée??

**Teruki: **On est aller au Louvre

**Miku:** Y'avais plein de trucs trop moche.

**Kanon: **Oué, parle pour toi, moi je pense que c'était super sympa. Tu vois Alex, ben Miku et L'art ça fait plus que deux.

**Bou:** Attends, tu veux dire pas plus que deux, tu veux dire infiniment opposé.

**Miku: **Faut pas exagéré non plus, j'ai aussi trouver des trucs beaux.

**Moi: **Nan je pense que Bou et Kanon on tout à fait raison. xD

**Takuya: **Oui, et....attend, Alex tu viens de parler de Bou là.???

**Moi: **Oui, je sais, Bou je te reparle officiellement, je sais je suis vraiment rancunière, mais il me faudra de l'aide pour combattre la chose qui est assise à cette table et que vous avez totalement zappé, nan même royalement envoyez paitre.

Enfaite, ce n'est pas si mal qu'elle soit là, comme ça on se rabiboche plus vite avec Bou, car sinon j'allais avoir du mal à l'ignorer totalement.  
Ils tournèrent la table et crière.

**Tous: **UN monstre.

**Zoé: **Sympa l'accueille.

**Moi: **T'as vus ils sont super^^. Bon les gars, je vous présente Zoé, ceux qui me sert de soeur, si on peu appeler ça comme ça, dans son cas, car le terme sœur n'est pas approprié à mon gout, il est trop proche pour être la vrai définition de se qui nous relie.

**Zoé:** Mais ils sont super mignons!!!!!(J'ai honte elle me fait penser à une groupie de première vus la façon qu'elle la dit.) Mais, ils sont un peu mal fringués, enfin c'est assez bizarre. Enfin, je suis Zoé^^et je reste ici pour deux semaines.

**Moi: **A mon plus grand déplaisir -_-.

**Teruki: **Je suis Teruki, le gars à lunettes c'est Yuuki, là, c'est Miku, Kanon, Bou, et Takuya.

Zoé s'approche de Bou.

**Zoé: **Ahh, t'es trop mignonne ^^, bon faudra changer un peu t'as coupe de cheveux et les fringues, mais...

**Bou:** Je suis un mec, avait réussit de prononcé Bou en gardant le plus son calme.

**Zoé:**....bon c'est pas très grave je m'en chargerai..UN MEC!!!!

**Moi: **Bon à table.

On s'installa tous, je récupère un tabouret pour Takuya, car Zoé lui avait piqué sa chaise.

**Moi: **Mais sinon, vous arrivez pas un peu tôt??

**Kanon: **Si un peu, mais on voulais pas aller au restaurant vus les trucs qu'on a mangé hier.

**Zoé:** Vous avez quel âge?? Vous faites quoi dans la vie?? Vous venez d'où?

**Moi: **Zoé???

**Zoé: **Oui??

**Moi: **T'as gueule, et ne vous sentez pas obliger de lui répondre, elle est mariée, avec un homme qui doit souffrir le martyre 24h/24h, je compatis pour la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Ils rigolèrent tous, à par ma "chère" sœur qui est plus que légèrement vexée.

**Moi: **Enfaite, tu vas dormir où?? Tu vas à l'hôtel j'espère.

**Zoé:** J'aurai bien voulue, mais y'en a que des miteux dans se bled, donc je préfère quand même dormir ici qu'attraper je ne sais quoi là-bas.

**Moi: **Désoler y'a plus de place.

**Takuya: **Mais si, regarde, t'as un lit deux places et comme Miku le squatte, ben y'a son lit de libre.

Comment il sais ça lui??

**Miku: **Je veux pas ce pot de peinture dans mon lit _ même si je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup.

**Moi: **Comment tu sais ça toi, que Miku dort dans mon lit depuis le début??

La grosse gaffe.o///o

**Takuya: **Miku adore dormir avec les autres personnes, surtout quand il les aime beaucoup, et comme normalement il vient dans le mien, j'ai supposé, et puis hier soir on a dormis tout les deux dans ton lit. Alors que tu avais pris possession du mien.

**Moi: **Alors c'était pas un mensonge.

**Miku: **Hé non ^^.

**Moi: **Mais bon sa ne résolue pas le problème, si Miku te veux pas dans son lit, de toute façon je te refuse catégoriquement le mien.

**Takuya: **Mais, Kanon aussi a un double lit.

**Kanon:** Tu sais pas la fermer toi.

**Takuya: **Non*accompagné d'un magnifique sourire Colgate Totale*^^

**Moi:** Bon qui accepte de lui prêter son lit??

*silence de mort*

**Teruki: **Bon, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution. Le canapé va t'accueillir avec joie et miséricorde.

**Zoé: **Je refuse.

**Moi: **Car tu penses qu'il te demandait ton avis??

**Zoé: **Et si je te paye??

Que, je vais en trance avec ce mot.

**Bou:** Alex!!!! Bon la peste t'as gagner, j'accepte de te prêter mon lit, mais si vous m'obligez à dormir avec Kanon, je reprends mon offre._

**Kanon:** Ou, il a peur le petit^^.

**Teruki: **Bon c'est pas grave je laisse le mien.

**Kanon: **Alors là c'est moi qui ne veut pas dormir avec toi._

**Moi: **Z'êtes lourd, heu Miku, si ce n'est pas le truc qui dort dans ton lit c'est bon??

**Zoé: **Je signale que j'écoute.

**Miku: ** Rien à foutre, heu en faite mon lit est inaccessible.

**Moi: **==_==" Heu, tu peux alors dormir avec Kanon?? Car moi, heu non merci

**Miku:** Nan c'est bon je squatte chez lui des fois.

**Teruki: **Donc si j'ai tout suivie, je dormirai avec.... toi??

**Moi:** Et ça te pose un problème??

**Teruki: **Non mais..

**Bou: **On peut échanger si tu veux.

**Moi:** Nan c'est bon. Je prendrai le canapé ça me gêne pas.

**Teruki: **Non, je peux...

**Moi: **Bon sa me saoule là, soit tu prend mon lit soit tu prends la cave c'est clair??

**Teruki:** Ben vu sous cet angle oui.

**Moi: **Bon ça c'est réglé. Zoé, c'est 25 euros la nuit, plus 5 si tu veux les repas inclus. Et si tu restes plus de 2 semaines sa passe à 50 la nuit.

**Zoé: **A t'as propre sœur!!dit-elle indignée de payer autant.

**Moi: **Premièrement, c'est toi qui à proposer de payer, sinon, c'est le canapé, ok, deuxièmement, arrête de dire que tu es ma soeur que lorsque ça t'arrange. Je me leva de table. Bon, vous avez terminer??

Ensuite je débarrassa, sortie du fromage blanc que j'avais mixé à de la banane pour dessert. On mangea tous, puis on fit la vaisselle sans l'aide bien sûr de la miss. ensuite, on se regarda un film. Miku, Bou, Takuya, Yuuki et Zoé furent assez vite fatiguer et allèrent se coucher. Ils ne restent que Teruki, Kanon et moi.

**Kanon: **Vous avez le même sang??

**Moi:** Malheureusement oui je crois.

**Teruki:** Encore dé...

**Moi:** Teruki tu t'excuses encore une fois et je te coupe la langue.

**Teruki: **Tu aurais du accepter de dormir avec Bou.

**Moi:** Nan, je pense lui avoir déjà fait assez souffrir, car quel est pire torture de s'endormirent dans du parfums qui donne envie de vomir. Bien sûr je ne pense pas que toi ça te fait plaisirs, mais tu comprends, on allait pas tout déménagé pour elle, et quand elle partira je changerai t'es drap si tu le souhaite.

**Kanon:** Alors toi aussi faudra te les changé, les draps.

**Moi: **On va pas non plus s'amuser à tous les changé, et puis lorsqu'elle partira se sera presque les vacances, donc on aura le temps comme on ira chez mon papi ^^.

Teruki alla se coucher un quart d'heure après.

**Moi:** Kanon??

**Kanon: **Hum??

**Moi: **A partir de demain vous allez travaillez??

**Kanon: **Oui.

**Moi:** Vous allez rentrés tout le temps tard??  
**  
Kanon:** Non ^^juste deux fois par semaine, on rentrera vers les minuits une heure, sinon on est là pour vingt heure^^.

**Moi: **Ouf, comme ça vous m'aiderez à la supporter ^^.

Puis on se coucha tout les deux, il alla dans sa chambre et moi je descendis eu premier m'installer dans le canapé le plus confortable. Car les vacances sont loin d'être là TT_TT.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer:** A force vous devez savoir =_=

**Genre:** Amitié, humour, du n'importe quoi et surtout des fous rire ^^

**Autre** AHHH Elzaim Leda gros gros merci ^_^ sa fait du bien de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 09**

_Car les vacances sont loin d'être là TT_TT. _

C'est clair, le canapé n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour y dormir, c'est trop petit, j'ai du me scratcher par terre au moins quatre fois dans la nuit, vraiment trop mal dormis. Je me lève vers 7h00 du mat' j'arrive pas à me recoucher, horrible, j'ai des trace de plis sur la tronche et des cheveux en pétard. je file dans ma chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, prends des affaires dans la penderie, et cours sous la douche, qui ne fait que se mérité. Sa fait vraiment un bien fou l'eau chaude. Je me sèche et me change, il est 7h30, je monte dans la cuisine me préparé quelque chose de chaud, car il fait assez froid aujourd'hui. je jette un œil aux fleures, tiens il les a arroser.

Je m'assois à une chaise, trempe mes gâteaux dans le thé, et les mange le plus lentement possible pour faire passer le temps, je finis vers 8h15, je me mets sous une couverture du canapé des feuilles à la main pour travailler. Avec l'arriver des garçons, j'ai pris un peu de retard. je travaille une bonne heure et demi, le temps qu'un d'entre eux se lève. J'entends le premier descendre, il va dans la cuisine, moi je range mes fiches, et va à mon tours dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Bou et Takuya.

**Moi:** io les mecs ^^

**Bou:** salut, bien dormi??

**Takuya: **Heu vus sa tête je crois pas trop

**Moi:** Bien joué Conan, j'ai du dormir à peine six heures, un vrai calvaire_

**Takuya: **Conan?? Mouai, t'aurai du accepter qu'elle dorme dans la chambre de Bou, car au moins tu aurais pus dormir dans un vrai lit.

**Moi:** Oui, je sais, mais la raison qui me fait dire non et un secret d'état^^, donc indivulgable et oui un jour tu comprendra peut-être.

**Bou: ** En tout cas elle est bizarre t'as sœur, on dirai pas que vous êtes de la même famille.

**Moi: **Oui je sais, mais bon. Sinon, vous devrez aller réveiller les autres, non?? Car vous travaillez aujourd'hui.

**Takuya: **Ouai, mais bon on peut les laisser pioncer encore dix bonne minutes avant le coup de pied dans l'cul.

**Bou: **Tiens ben en voilà un qui va y échapper au réveille forcer.

**Teruki: **Salut les gars^^. Alex, ton réveille il est passer par la fenêtre _, il as sonner au moins trois fois, je pouvais plus dormir un truc de ouf.

**Moi: **Désoler, je le règlerai après. Mais s'il est vraiment passé par la fenêtre je vais devoir....

**Takuya: **Alex, arrête de délirer, tu vois bien qu'il rigole.

**Moi:** Je sais, mais c'est un réflexe, tu comprends.

**Zoé: **ça alors, tu l'as donc toujours ce réflexe.

**Moi:** Ouai et j'en suis fière.

**Bou:** Ah salut Zoé.

**Zoé:** Bouuu excuse moi encore pour hier.

**Teruki: **Pourquoi le canapé ne t'as pas reçus

**Moi: **Parce que malheureusement elle me pais. Je pris une voix de théâtre dramatique. Heu sinon, Zoé tu payes 25 ou 30 euros??

**Zoé:** Grr 30 nan mais vous y croyez, faire payer sa pauvre sœur, je suis une mal comprise.

**Takuya: **Pauvre, pauvre vite fais ton pauvre, sa se voit que tu vie comme une reine.

**Zoé:** Hé alors, je lui est parlé au nain de jardin.

Ho non, Takuya a décider de la jouer provoc'.

**Takuya:** Tu sais ce qui te dit le nain jardin??

**Zoé: **Nan et je m'en tape totalement, car les minus ce sont des minus et complexe sur leur minable taille.

...... Ils partent dans leur confrontation verbale.

**Moi:** Ils peuvent en faire du bruit dès le matin ceux-là.

Il repose son verre de jus d'orange.

**Bou: **Bon je vais réveiller les autres.

On voit alors Kanon et miku entrés.

**Miku: **Nous c'est bon y'a les deux golios qui s'en sont chargé.

**Kanon: **Wé trop la mort, on peut pas dormir en paie dans cette baraque.

**Bou:** Pas grave, y'a encore Yuuki a levé ^^.

**Teruki: **Alex, y'a plus de pains.

**Moi: **Ah, je vais aller en chercher alors.

Je me lève de table.

**Miku: **Ben on t'accompagne, j'aimerai bien voir comment c'est là-bas.

**Moi: **Heu ok si vous voulez. Dans dix minutes en bas et fringués. Je vous attends ^^, et dans dix pétantes je pars.

**Teruki, Kanon, et Miku: **à toute alors.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la cuisine, dont yuuki vient de pénétré avec Bou. Et les deux zigotos toujours en joute verbale.  
Je vais donc vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, et je tombe sur Teruki en calçon. On se regarde dans les yeux en quelques secondes de blocage, et je referme violemment la porte. je prononce quelque désoler confus et m'assoie par terre le dos contre la porte. J'ai oublié, que comme Zoé prend sa chambre, il peut pas aller se changer là-bas, donc il a mis de ces fringues dans ma chambre pour que se soi plus simple.  
Quelques minutes après il ouvre la porte, et déséquilibré je tombe le dos contre terre. Il me regarde amusé, je lui sourie et m'excuse encore un peu. je rentre dans la chambre, prends mon porte monnaie et descend avec lui.  
Les deux autres nous rejoignent peu après.  
On descend la petite côte qui nous amène jusqu'au super marché. On se sépare, mais à 9h00 ils doivent tous être revenus devant la boulangerie.

**Lucy: **Ma petite chérie, sa faisait quelques jours que je ne t'avais plus vus.

**Moi: **A peine cinq petits jours^^

**Lucy:** Je sais. Sinon, pour la peluche tu avais trouvée ton bonheur??

**Moi:** oui, t'as fille en avait fait une magnifique.

**Lucy:** J'ai vus, ma fille m'a rapporter une photo, le mouton est vraiment très mignon, et pour ne pas être indiscrète, qui a reçus cette petite merveille??

**Moi: **C'est un des gars qui m'ont accompagné, le mec aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche de moins en moins blondes. je regarde dans les alentours. Et pointe Kanon, c'est ce garçon là-bas.

**Lucy: **Ah, tiens ton pains, ce sont t'es colocs les trois là??

**Moi:** oui, et j'en ai encore trois à la maison.

**Lucy:** ben dit donc ça doit être la fête ^^.

**Moi:** oui assez, mais Zoé à débarquer hier alors t'imagine??

**Lucy: **Alors Zoé est revenus en ville, faudra qu'elle passe me dire bonjours, ,elle reste combien de temps??

**Moi: **pour mon plus grand malheur deux semaines tout aux plus.

**Lucy:** Ok, ben tu lui diras de venir dire bonjours, et puis calme toi avec elle.

Dans ces rêves les plus fous.

**Moi:** Oui, oui peut-être.

Je rejoins les garçons à la sortie. Ils se sont bien amusés, même si ce n'était pas un jeu. On remonte plus lentement la côte, je remarque qu'ils ont acheter quelques paquets de bonbons. Une vrai drogue pour eux.

**Moi: **à quel heure vous m'abandonnez dans les griffes du dinosaure ??

**Kanon: **Hum, vers 11h on te donne en pâture.

**Moi:** Pauvre de moi, mais sinon vous travaillez jusqu'à quel heure ??

**Teruki: **je crois qu'on revient vers 23h30, un truc du genre.

**Moi:** Comme ça j'aurai le temps de l'étriper, et bien camoufler son cadavre xD

**Kanon: **Plus simple, brule le corps, y'aura moins de trace comme ça.

**Moi: **Mouai bonne idée, mais si je le brule, il y aura beaucoup d'odeur de chair bruler.

**Teruki:** Tu peux le couper en cube et le donner en pâture.

**M****iku: **Nan, tu le fait disparaitre avec de l'acide.

**Moi: **Sa c'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai pas d'acide. Alors, je pense dire à la police qu'elle a fait une overdose de maquillage.

**Kanon: **Wé c'est le plus plausible.

Le temps de monter la côte, on se raconté comment faire bien disparaître un corps humain. Il y avait de ces idées, on se serai cru dans un film d'horreur.  
On arrive à la maison tranquille, je grignote un peu de pain, dans la cuisine, il ne reste que Zoé, qui semble assez légère.

**Moi:** Lucifer ou t'as planqué Taku??

**Zoé:** J'ai eu je dernier mots et il s'est cassé.

**Kanon:** Purée qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit??

**Zoé: **Attends faut que je m'en rappelle...hum je l'ai traité de pleurnichard invétéré, et qu'il aille retourné le plus vite possible dans les jupes de sa mère, sinon il va se faire dessus car il a oublié de mettre sa couche. Ouai je crois que j'ai dit ça.

**Miku: **Ralala, normalement il aurai pas du flancher là.

**Teruki: **Oui c'est bizarre, il aurai répliquer avec un truc du genre: Tu parles tellement mal qu'un bébé de quatre ans ne t'aurai pas comprise, enfin un autre truc bien con.

**Moi: **C'est pas grave, Dino-max a gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre xD.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner, et va ouvrir,  
Vers onze heure, ils partent, je regarde comme d'habitude la voiture s'éloigner. lorsque je ne la voie plus Zoé descend, elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil.

**Zoé: **Alex, il faut qu'on parle.

**Moi: **De quoi?

**Zoé: **Ben de ce que je t'ai fait.

**Moi:** Ha de ça, tu sais j'ai oublié depuis longtemps.

**Zoé: **Alors pourquoi tu me hais??

**Moi: **Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venus à un des enterrements?? de papa ou maman??

**Zoé:** Je..je sais pas, le peur surement. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi forte que toi avec les sentiments.

**Moi: **Tu te fous de moi. Mon ton de voix est calme et posé, la sienne tremblote comme une feuille. J'aurai bien voulus que tu me l'avoue toi-même, mais je sais où tu étais ces deux jours précisément.

Son visage changea, elle est terrifier de ma révélation, elle ne si attendais vraiment pas.

**Zoé: **Comment, qui te la dit??

**Moi: **J'ai des sources tu sais, et jamais je ne te le dirai. Alors pour te faire pardonner, tu devrais au moins aller sur la tombe de maman vendredi. Je pense que ces la minimum à faire, enfin bien sur si tu n'as pas trop honte de te montré après tant d'année.

**Zoé:** Je suis désolée. Elle est presque en pleure. Je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute.

**Moi:** Je ne te juge pas, car ce n'est pas pour ça que je te hais. Et de toute façon ce n'est la faute de personne.

**Zoé: **Dit moi pourquoi tu me hais s'il te plait??

**Moi:** Je ne voie aucune raison qui me force de te répondre, et puis tu ne peux rien faire contre cette raison, et puis je préfère que nos rapport reste comme ils le sont maintenant.

**Zoé:** Je voie. Elle sèche ses larmes. Je pensais te faire cracher le morceau, mais je suppose que quelques pleures ne suffisent pas. Elle se met à sourire, et repart d'où elle est venue en lâchant ces derniers mots. Je pense que Luca a encore gagner 20 euros.

Je le sais, elle ne sera jamais sincère en me posant cette question. Et pour dire vrai je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je la déteste, c'est étrange, je la hais, mais pourquoi, je me pose moi-même des fois cette question, je sort ces défauts, ce qu'elle a pu faire dans le passé, mais rien ne concorde vraiment, juste une réponse et peut-être vrai, je la hais de nature, c'est bizarre, mais cette réponse me convient parfaitement, mais je ne lui dirai jamais, sinon elle pourrai gagner un de ces paris avec Luca.  
J'ai vraiment une famille tordu, mais ça je le sais depuis toujours. Le truc c'est que je trouve ça cool. Un frère qui s'amuse a resté en taule, Une sœur totalement dénué d'amour, et qui se sert de tous pour faire mal à l'autre, car je suis sûre qu'elle a demandé à la personne de me dire ce qu'elle faisait, qui n'était que de coucher avec quelqu'un, personnellement je m'en doutais. Je ne leur est pas tous dis, comme ma mère qui était folle, et qu'elle a essayé de tué toute notre "famille" un jour, une vraie psychopathe, et un père qui se fout de tout, je pense que si ma mère l'aurai étranglé, et bien il l'aurai aidé à serrer son coup. Mais sincèrement, je suis contente de cette famille, car sinon je me serai totalement ennuyé dans une autre. Mais contrairement aux autres, je dois être la seule qui n'est pas folle, ce qui d'autant plus amusant.

C'est vrai ça, je suis à peut près normale, par rapport à eux, je peut être très énigmatique, mais pas plus, enfin si on me dit souvent que je n'ai pas de sentiments normaux. Et je précise que mes vrai amis connaisse cette histoire, car je pense que l'apprendre comme ça, sa fait un peu beaucoup à digérer. Encore que elle ne doit pas être si tordu que ça, j'ai pas mal d'amis qui me dise que sa doit être aussi amusant qu'une famille de millionnaire. Et je pense qu'ils ont raison.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer:** An Cafe ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux =D

**Genre: ** amitié, du boulette time, un fleuve de stupidité et beaucoup d'humour ^^

Chapitre où vous apprendrez certaine chose, comme dans chaque quoi ^.^ en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et s'il vous plait pas, dites moi pourquoi, Ah voui aussi, chapitre un peu plus long

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19  
**

_Et je pense qu'ils ont raison._

Enfin bon, elle est repartie, donc je n'ai rien à faire, car quand elle est là je peux lui balancé des phrases massacrantes, pour faire court sa fait passer le temps.

Vers trois heure, une commande arrive avec plein de nouveaux mangas, je signe le reçus, sort un exemplaire de chaque, et va ranger le reste. Je termine ça vers quatre heure moins le quart, et je commence à lire les nouveautés, il y en a de pas mal et d'autres trop naze, à mon avis bien sur. Je ferme. Monte les escaliers pour retrouver mon "adorable" sœur. Je la trouve regardant la télé et mangeant des chips.  
Je réfléchie un peu et descend dans ma chambre. Les garçons reviennent vers 23h30, on les attends pour mangé, ou ils auront déjà mangé, hum tel est la question. J'opte pour qu'on mange avant. Je sort des papiers, allume mon ordinateur, et mets un peu de "The GazettE", sa fait un peu de temps que je n'en ai pas écouter, et je peux dire que sa fait du bien ^^.  
Je travaille, en marmonnant les paroles de certaines chansons que je connais. Je travaille une bonne heure et demi, éteins la musique, puis je monte pour commencer à faire à mangé. Je suis pas motivé, ça sera omelette, simple et rapide à la fois. On mange avec Zoé dans un silence des plus totale. Ensuite je vais dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, elle je ne sais pas se qu'elle fiche. Elle revient peu après, mais je ne la regarde pas tellement absorbé par la série qui passe. D'un coup je sursaute, elle fait de la guitare. Je me retourne assez mécontente et reconnais celle de Bou.  
**  
Moi: **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette guitare??  
**  
Zoé:** Je l'ai trouvé dans une des chambres.

**Moi: **Elle ne t'appartiens pas repose là où tu la trouvé.

**Zoé:** C'est pas grave, si je la pète je lui en rachèterai une cent fois mieux, maintenant laisse-moi joué un peu.

**Moi: **Nan, car je pense que même si tu peux en repayer une, ben si tu casses celle-là il t'en voudra à mort.

Je dit ça car, une fois que je l'ai vus joué, il tenait cette guitare comme le plus beau joyaux du monde, elle devait appartenir à un doux souvenir qu'il ne peux oublié. Il était très mignon, car en tenant cette guitare son visage se transforme presque. Alors je pense qu'il ne souhaite que personne d'autre ne la touche, c'est personnelle après tout.

Un sourire se grava sur le visage sadique de Zoé.

**Zoé: **Tu penses que sa lui fera très mal s'il lui arrive quelque chose??

J'avais oublié que c'est une pure sadique c'te fille.

**Moi: **Bon, il est préférable que je te le dise avant que tu ne la jette par mégarde par la fenêtre, si il y a une égratignure sur cette guitare tu dormiras dans le canapé et tu devra payer dix fois plus compris.

**Zoé:** Mouai, mais tu n'es pas drôle, J'aurai bien voulus voire son visage creuser par les larmes et la tristesse d'avoir perdu un quelconque souvenir.

**Moi:** Tu sais, je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir de gosse, car je te verrai bien voir combien de temps un nouveau né peut resté vivant sans respirer.

**Zoé: **Tiens ça c'est une bonne idée ^^

Je me tape le front "Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne -_-"

**Moi: **Bon vient là on regarde cette série ensemble.

**Zoé: **Mais nan, moi je veux...

**Moi:** .... fouiner dans les autres chambres, je sais, ça j'avais compris. Alors tu poses tes fesses là et tu arrêtes, sinon tu dégage avec un coup de pied dans l'derrière ok.

**Zoé:** Tu sais t'as vraiment un balai dans l'cul toi, tu n'as aucune humour.

**Moi:** Si j'ai de l'humour, mais je ne suis pas sadique.

**Zoé: **Attends, je suis désoler, mais voir Bou pleurer comme une madeleine, se n'est pas sadique, c'est juste très drôle.

Je remis le son de la télé pour clore cette discussion, oui, car Zoé est sadique, dès fois elle s'en rend compte et prend cinq fois plus de plaisir à faire mal, mais dès fois comme celle-ci elle fait mal et trouve ça très "drôle", elle est bizarre, mais c'est une étrangeté de notre famille, et comme je disais je plains son mari de vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça. Je me lève du canapé, prend la guitare et va la ranger dans la chambre de Bou.  
Je la dépose, je perd soudain l'équilibre, je m'accroche à une boite qui m'accompagne gentiment dans ma chute, mais en tombant elle s'ouvre et plein de photos en tombe, Je les ramasse, dessus il n'y a que Miku, Teruki, Kanon et Bou, c'était il y a quelques années, je les regarde une par une, ils sont mignons dessus, je dis pas qu'ils sont moche s'ils ne sont pas sur photos. Je les reposes une à la fois pour bien toutes les mémoriser, une est assez triste, ils pleurent tous dessus, Bou à quelques mèches de couleur rose, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je la fourre au fond de ma poche. Je repose ensuite la boite où elle était placée, et descends. Zoé regarde toujours la série bien conne qui a l'air de lui plaire. Je me mets à l'ordinateur, après ces photos j'ai besoins de me changer les idées. Je regarde quelques nouveaux dramas que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de visionner.

Vers 23h20 la porte s'ouvre, ils ont terminer. Ils montent d'un pas lent. Je me penche sur la rambarde des escaliers.

**Moi:** Yo, bien travailler??

**Takuya:** J'ai faim _!!!

**Yuuki:** On a tous faim, fais un truc please.

**Kanon: **Ouai, on a bien travaillé ^^.

Ils arrivent à mon étage.

**Moi: **Ben dis donc, vous êtes en sueur.

**Teruki:** Wé, on doit puer.

**Moi: **Tu la dis, vous sentez trop fort.

Je me pince le nez.

**Miku:** Hé faut pas exagéré non plus.

**Moi:** Mais j'exagère pas, mon petit vieux, y'a qu'la vérité qui blesse xD. Nan sérieux, vous prenez une douche avant.

**Takuya:** Moi en premier!!.

Il va donc dans la première salle de bain, les autres se regardent tous une demi-seconde, puis cours dans les escaliers pour être le premier arriver dans celle du premier, Bou y est le premier, c'est vrai que lui suer le moins. Donc a du faire moins d'effort que les autres.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, (ils ont fait vite) ils finissent tous et s'installe à table. Ils mangent comme si ça faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé. Je les rejoins à table, je ne mange pas (j'avais déjà manger), on ne fait que parler, enfin, je fait à trois quart la discussion toute seule.  
Ils finissent vers 1 heure du mat', Ensuite ils sont mort donc on va se coucher, le canapé me tends les bras, Zoé est déjà remonter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me couche pour m'endormir très rapidement. Et aussi pour me réveiller une demi-heure après du fait de m'être exploser le dos contre le sol, ce qui je peux garantir fait extrêmement mal T_T. Je m'assois sur le canapé et médite de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, je peux pas ne pas dormir. Je réfléchis une dizaine de minutes. Je descends alors les escaliers, je vais vers ma chambre à moitié endormis, Je monte difficilement l'échelle qui joins mon lit, je me jette dans mon lit, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mets sous les couvertures et m'endors comme une souche.

**PDV Kanon**

Une fine lumière me réveille, je regarde ma montre, il est à peine 8h00, mais c'est mort maintenant, je peux plus me rendormir, je me libère machinalement de l'étreinte de Miku en faisant le moins mouvement possible pour ne pas le réveillé, hier il c'était donner à fond sur scène, puis les autographes, les photos et tout, ça la achevé notre petit chanteur. On a un eu un succès fous pour notre premier concert en France, il en reste encore pas mal, et puis comme on ira en Alsace, on pourra en profiter pour en faire un là-bas. Enfin, je me lève, je me change vite fait, tiens, Alex n'est pas dans le salon, elle s'est peut-être déjà levée. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour grignoter un truc, bizarre, j'étais persuadé de la trouvés ici, je prends un morceau de pain et descends, je n'entends pas de douche, je descends jusqu'à la cave, son vélo est toujours là, elle n'est donc pas allée faire les courses, c'est bizarre, elle n'a surement pas passer la nuit dehors, car lorsque je suis allé arroser les plantes, elle dormait profondément. Je remonte les escaliers, il y a un silence des plus totale, s'en ai presque flippant, je remonte dans la cuisine, je me sert un bol de céréale, je mange, et réfléchie. Soudain, je me rappelle de la sale tête qu'elle avait eu hier matin, elle dors mal donc logiquement elle est allée dans un lit. Je me lève, descends les marches quatre à quatre, sans faillir me casser la gueule (la classe xD). J'ouvre la porte de la chambre sans frapper avant, monte sur l'échelle, elle est bien là , elle est couché à coter de Teruki, qui lui aussi dors comme une souche, je les regarde, sont mignons comme ça, puis je me l'imagine avec Miku dans les bras pris comme une peluche, trop chou, bon Kanon ressaisit toi, ne tombe pas dans l'hystérie. tiens ils bougent un peu, le tableau devient un peu comme ce que je m'imaginait avec Miku, sauf que là c'est Teruki qui la prends comme une peluche. Je remonte dans la cuisine, et me replonge dans mon bol de céréale.

**Fin PDV Kanon**

Je me lève difficilement, je regarde de mes yeux à demi-ouvert ma montre, punaise, il est déjà 11h00, tiens bizarre, pourquoi je suis dans mon lit. Enfin c'est pas grave, je me change rapidement, et monte.

**Moi: **Hello tous le monde, tiens, ou est Zoé??

**Yuuki: **Alors on s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur??

**Moi:** Même pas en rêve, c'est juste que si elle dors encore, c'est qu'elle a fait du vaudou toute la nuit.

**Takuya:** Ha ha, et pour nous faire quoi, nous jeter une malédiction peut-être, encore que une sorcière pourrait le faire.

**Miku:** Takuya, tu n'es toujours pas remis de la défaite d'hier matin??

**Takuya:** Raa, ne me parlais pas de ça.

**Bou: **C'est vrai que le pauvre, hier c'est pris une de ces joutes verbales dans la tronche, il pouvait même pas répliquer quoi que ce soit xD.

**Takuya:** Je me passe de vos commentaire, grogna t-il.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

**Moi:** Allons, tu auras bien des moments pour te venger ^^.

**Takuya:** Tu parles, une vrai vipère c'te fille.

**Zoé: **Hé fais gaffe à comment tu parles de moi.

**Moi:** Ha, Godzilla le retours.

**Zoé: **Toujours le mot pour bien se sentir.

**Moi: **Toujours ^^, sinon, vous faites quoi les garçons aujourd'hui ??

**Yuuki: **Heu, normalement on est là toute la journée, et demain on est pas là de 13 à 20 heure.

**Kanon: **Hé, tu as retenus l'emploi du temps ^^.

**Bou:** Heu, mais moi ch'ui la demain toute la journée ^^.

Teruki arrive peu après dans le salon les cheveux mouiller.

**Moi:** Tiens, salut ^^, merci de m'avoir mis dans le lit ce matin.

**Teruki: **Tu t'es mise toute seule dans le lit, car quand je me suis réveiller tu y étais déjà.

Il devient tout rouge, trop chou, même moi je craque.

**Moi: **Ha bon?! Je ne me souviens pas être aller dans le lit.

**Kanon: **Hum, moi je pense, que tu y est aller, très tôt ce matin, car vers 2heure du mat' ben j'ai entendus un gros "BOUM", alors j'en ai déduis que tu étais tombée, et ce matin, je me lève (à 8h00), et je te trouve dans le lit avec Teruki qui te serre dans ces bras comme une peluche. xDD  
**  
Teruki et Moi:** O///////O

**Kanon: **Et je précise que vous étiez très mignon ^^

Et il en rajoute ce crétin _. J'arrive enfin a dire à peu près normalement.

**Moi:** C'est pas grave, je prenais pas mal de fois Miku dans mes bras sans faire exprès. Après tout ça ne fait aucune différence.

**Miku: ** Elle m'étouffait presque.

**Kanon:** Ha, alors t'es obliger de m'étouffer à ton tours??

**Teruki:** Je t'es pas étouffer au moins??

**Moi:** Je me suis pas réveiller ne pouvant plus respirer, alors je pense que non ^^

**Bou:** Takuya, quand tu dors avec Miku, il t'étouffe aussi??

**Takuya:** Tellement qu'on peut appeler ça une tentative de meurtre.

**Miku: **Pas à ce point quand même??

Takuya fait un signe oui de la tête, vite rejoins par la tête de Kanon.

**Miku: **Ben dis donc je savais pas xD.

**Teruki:** Et lui il en est fier. -_-

**Moi:** Heu bon je vais faire à manger ^^.

**Yuuki: **Enfin, j'ai trop la dalle

**Moi: **Ben pour la peine, tu viens avec moi.

**Yuuki: **Oki je te suis.

On sort tout les deux du salon, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'améliore nettement en cuisine.

**Moi:** Yuuki??

**Yuuki: **Oué?

**Moi:** Tu voudras que cette après-midi, on fasse des pizzas pour ce soir?? Miku sera surement d'accord, alors tu veux les faire avec nous??

**Yuuki:** Oui, ça à l'air trop cool, car j'en mange, mais je n'en ai jamais faite moi-même.

**Moi:** Tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger de mettre t'as perruque et t'es lunettes dans cette maison.

**Yuuki:** Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te montrerai pas mon visage, même pour t'es beaux yeux ^^

**Moi:** Je l'ai déjà vus une fois.

**Yuuki: ** Se sera non même si tu insiste..... QUOI???

Les autres alertés par la voix de Yuuki rapplique rapidement.

**Kanon:** Alex, arrête d'essayer de le violer xD

**Yuuki: **Pff crétin, je sais me défendre tous seul _, nan c'est pas ça le problème...

**Kanon:** Quoi, t'as vraiment essayé de violer notre petit agneau??

**Moi: **-___-"

**Yuuki: **Quand? Comment? Et où??

**Moi: **Heu y'a un peu moins d'une semaine...

**Yuuki: **Normale, ça fait un peu 1 semaine qu'on se connaît.

**Moi:** ^^", Heu dans t'as chambre, tu dormais avec un bouquin sur la tronche, alors on a voulue voir....

**Yuuki: **On???

**Moi: **Alors si je m'en rappelle bien, il y avait, Bou, Teruki et Takuya, alors, j'ai enlevé le bouquin de dessus t'as tête, et tu n'avais pas t'es lunettes, ni t'as perruque. ^^

**Yuuki: **J'avais quel livre sur la tête déjà??..... Nan c'est bon je m'en rappelle.

**Takuya:** Alors Kanon, rassurer y'a pas eu de viole.

Puis ils retournèrent dans le salon, mais je réussit à intercepter Miku.

**Moi:** Miku? Tu veux faire la cuisine pour ce soir avec Yuuki et moi??

**Miku: ** Mouai on fera quoi??

**Moi: **De la pizza ^^.

**Miku: **C'est vrai?? Car je n'en ai jamais manger faite maison.

**Moi: **Comme quoi il y a toujours une première à tout.

Une demi-heure après, tout le monde s'installa à table, Zoé critiqua encore un petit coup, on s'échangea quelques phrases bien cinglantes, Miku, Bou et Kanon parlent musique, Takuya r'attaque verbalement Zoé, mais s'en prends plein la poire, il est chou à ne pas abandonner, mais je le comprends, c'est la honte de perdre contre elle et puis lui faire plaisir me suffirai à pété un câble, et Yuuki, Teruki et moi on discute de tout et de rien xD.  
Enfaîte on commente surtout, on compte les points de la foute verbale des petiots, Takuya se défend un peu mieux qu'avant, mais il est encore loin d'égaliser ma mini-sister et donc encore loin de m'égaliser. On donne surtout sur les phrases qu'ils se revoient, et la sadique-powa et vraiment très forte pour trouver les points faibles et frapper bien fort dessus.  
Je pense soudain à un truc, désoler, mais je suis obliger de vous couper dans cette bataille.

**Moi: **Zoé, tu veux venir avec moi, même si je n'ai pas envie de t'emmener bien sûr, mais je pense que t'as visite lui ferai un peu de bien, tu comprends, lui sa doit faire au moins trois ans que tu ne la pas vus, voir Luca??

**Zoé:** Hé, mais je lui téléphone souvent. dit-elle indignée.

**Moi:** Je sais pour parier, Sur le fait que je vais craqué et répondre à t'as fichue question. Nan sans rire, tu veux ou pas?

**Zoé: **Wé je viens comme ça je pourrai lui payé tout les paris qu'il a gagné, tu sais que tu me fais tout le temps perdre un max de tunes.

**Moi: **Oui je sais (sourire d'ange) et en passant tu pourra lui acheter quelque journal porno, il m'a dit qu'il était en manque.

**Zoé:** Ok ...... mais il est homo!!

**Moi: **Youhou 10 minutes le temps que l'info monte au cerveau, encore que, faut vérifié son existence.

**Teruki:** Aller-y, je m'occuperai des gosses.

**Miku:** Nya papa-Teru le retours ^^

**Moi:** xD et le lait pas trop chaud dans les biberons

**Kanon: **Je le savais vous êtes en couple

**Moi:** Arrête de piquer l'herbe de ma chambre , faut vraiment que je la planque un peu mieux celle-là.

**Teruki:** Oui sa te monte un peu trop vite au cerveau ^^

**Moi:** bon je débarrasse.

On lava tout, bien sûr sans l'aide (non précieuse) de la pété de tune.  
On partirai dans une heure avec Zoé, je descendis alors prendre une bonne douche. Pour m'installer ensuite dans un fauteuil un magazine à la main. Aller plus qu'une demi-heure à glander.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: **ben y'a que An Cafe qui ne m'appartiennent pas =.= et peut-être un ou deux autres .

**Genre:** Amitié, délire

**Autre:** heu pas grand chose à rajouter ^.^ à si, si vous avez des questions sur les caractères ou autres, n'hésitez pas à les pauser

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20  
**

_Aller plus qu'une demi-heure à glander._

Je regarde alors l'horloge accroché au mur, c'est l'heure, je monte à l'étage pour chercher la chose qui me sert (malheureusement) de sœur. O__O jaune poussin, c'est la couleur de sa mini-jupe assortie à son débardeur, je crois qu'elle n'a pas bien capté où nous allons.

**Moi: **Tu vas y aller dans cette tenue??

**Z****oé:** Ben oui pourquoi??

**Moi:** Enfin j'hésitais entre le terme que tu ressembles à un poulet ou bien une chienne en chaleur, même si perso je trouve que le deuxième te définis un peu mieux ^^

**Zoé:** Ha je m'en tape, aller à plus les nabots.

**Takuya: **Retenez moi ou je vais en faire de ma chair à patté .

**Kanon:** Laisse coulé, t'es vraiment trop susceptible.

**Moi: **C'est vrai ça, il faut assumer dans la vie ^^

**Takuya: **Mais ch'ui pas petit

**Moi:** Nan nan, juste que tu fait une dizaine de centimètres de moins qu'elle .

**Kanon: **Et mon petit, faut que t'assumes xD

**Moi: **Bon a plus l'énergumène m'attends.

Je les laisse entre les mains de Teruki, et descends à la cave.  
On monte dans ma voiture, et oui j'ai aussi une voiture^^. Elle se mets à la place du mort, j'espère qu'elle pourra le devenir le plus tôt possible.

**Moi: **Nan réellement, pourquoi tu t'es fringué de cette façon??

Je démarre la voiture et sort du sous terrain.

**Zoé: **Ben on a encore fait un pari.

**Moi:** -_- hum et cette fois qu'est-ce que c'est??

**Zoé: **Ben, je lui es téléphoné pour le prévenir que je venais le voir, bien qu'il soit surpris, il m'a dit qu'il m'était impossible de faire croire à ses potes que je ne suis pas sa sœur, et que je suis juste une fille hyper canon qui vient lui rendre visite.

**Moi:** Dons tu n'es pas ma sœur quand on est là-bas?

**Zoé:** Heu, oui c'est ça.

**Moi: **J'en ai rêvé tout les jours de ce moment.

**Zoé: **Mais tu viens le voir tout le temps??

**Moi:** Heu, une fois tout les deux mois environ.

On arrive enfin, parce qu'avec ses jérémiades elle me saoule trop, et je sais qu'elle le fait exprès en plus.  
Elle arrive à lui faire parvenir l'argent qu'elle lui doit, on parle un peu, puis on repars une petite heure après.  
On est de nouveau dans la voiture, elle regarde d'un air lasse le paysage.

**Zoé:** Alors, tu ne me diras jamais pourquoi tu me déteste??

**Moi: **Je savais que t'aller remettre ça sur le tapis.

**Zoé: **Mais, moi j'ai besoin de savoir.

**Moi: **Combien??

**Zoé:** 50€

**Moi:** Ben il les a gagner.

**Zoé:** Sa m'énerve, tu lui as fait gagné plus de 150€ avec cette même question.

**Moi: **Mais bon, de toute façon tu t'en fiches, c'est juste pour ne pas trop t'ennuyer .

**Zoé:** Moui c'est vrai, je devrai réfléchir...

**Moi: **Ha parce que tu peux.

Elle me fit une grimace et continua sa phrase.

**Zoé:** à de nouveau pari plus amusant.

**Moi: **Comme tu veux, tant que je ne suis pas dans l'histoire.

**Zoé:** Impossible, les paris les plus drôle sont toujours avec toi dedans.

**Moi: **Mais laissez moi vivre en paix

**Zoé:** Faut pas non plus demandé la lune.

**Moi: **Je me disais aussi.

On fut plus rapidement de retour à la maison, elle monta directement dans sa chambre en s'enfermant, moi, j'alla m'assoir dans le canapé entre Miku et Kanon qui regarder un film.

**Moi: **Pas trop de connerie?? Je m'adressais à Teruki assis dans un fauteuil un livre à la main.

**Teruki:** Nan sa va, sauf qu'ils ont un peu fait la fiesta dans la salle de bain.

**Moi: **Ha, sa va alors. Et vous avez fait quoi??

**Miku: **J'ai un peu écris.

**Teruki:** Je lis depuis tout à l'heure, et toi??

**Moi:** Ben appris que mon frère et le poisson clown étaient en pleine conspiration contre moi.

**Kanon: **Tu veux pleurer dans mes bras??

**Moi: **Oui, je m'approche de lui. Dans t'es rêve les plus fou crétin. Et lui tape sur la tête.

**Kanon:** Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai xD

**Moi: **C'est la MAAF que je préfère.

**Kanon: **quoi??O_o

**Moi:** Rien c'est une pub.

Je regarde ma montre, 17h30, je tape sur la cuisse de Miku et lui dit.

**Moi: **Va chercher Yuuki et retrouvez moi dans la cuisine ^^.

**Miku: **ok.

**Kanon: **Ha ha, une partie à trois, vous m'invitez??

**Moi et ****Miku:** -_-

On lui donna un coup sur la tête tout les deux, puis on part chacun de notre coter.  
Je sortait des placards les ingrédients principales pour les pizzas, les deux autres arrivèrent ensemble peut après.

**Moi:** Tiens tu n'enlèves toujours pas t'es truc de la tronche??

**Yuuki: **Non

**Moi: **Tu sais que tu es plus mignon sans??

Miku se mit à coter de moi.

**Miku: **Oui beaucoup plus mignon. xD

**Yuuki: **Je les enlèverais...  
**  
Moi et Miku: **Yeah et quand sa??

**Yuuki: **Mais laisser moi finir, quand t'as sœur partira.

**Moi et Miku: ** -_- "blasé"

**Yuuki:** Ben quoi, mon visage sacré ne doit pas être découvert de toute la populace.....

Silence.

**Yuuki: ** C'est trop là??

**Moi: **Heu oui. Bon, revenons à nos moutons.... désoler c'était pas fait exprès ^^".

**Miku: **xD

**Moi: **Miku tais toi. Bon alors, on commence par la pâte à pain.

**Yuuki et Miku: **oui chef

Un peu plus tard, nous avions fait de la pâte pour huit grosses pizzas, je sortis trois plateaux du four, et les posa sur une chaise. on pris trois boules de pâtes, et on leur fis prendre forme de pizzas. on étala ensuite de la sauce tomate, puis je demanda.

**Moi: **On met quoi dessus enfaite??

**Yuuki: **Hum, une avec du fromage??

**Miku:** Avec du fromage?? Nan, il en faut au moins deux.

**Moi: **Une câpre-anchois??

**Yuuki et ****Miku:** .....

**Moi: **Au moins une pour moi de grès ou de force.

**Miku:** ok ok. Heu une avec des champignons et du jambon.

**Yuuki: **Mouai, et il en faut une piquante, avec du chorizo.

Je compte dans ma tête.

**Moi: **Sa fait cinq, on met quoi sur les trois autres??

**Miku: **On peux en faire une bizarre??

**Moi:** Comment ça??

**Miku:** J'en au lieu de mettre de la tomate on met du miel ou du fromage blanc, et des bonbons, enfin un truc bizarre quoi??

J'interroge alors Yuuki du regard.

**Moi: **Sa peut être marrant^^.

**Yuuki:** Oké, mais on garde sa pour nous.

**Moi: **Oui, mais il y en a encore deux à garnir.

**Miku:** Ben on peut faire deux comme t'as dit tout à l'heure.

**Yuuki:** J'ai pas confiance, mais oui sa peut marché, et la dernière??

**Miku: **heu...

**Moi:** Des fruits?? J'en acheté plein.

**Yuuki: **Aller on fait comme ça ^^.

Il est 19h34, on est tous à table à déguster les pizzas les unes après les autre, ils ont pas mal aimés la câpres-anchois, avec Miku et Yuuki, on se jette des coup d'œil toute les deux minutes, on est trop excité à voir comment las pizzas dessert vont s'en sortir, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.  
Vers la fin du repas, Miku rallume le four et y glisse discrètement, les pizzas, les autres toujours en train de parler ne s'en rende pas compte, à par Teruki en lui jetant un coup d'œil et fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
(On avait opté pour du Miel) Une odeur alléchante sucré se faisant sentir, je me leva pour voir, Yuuki et Miku m'avaient rejoins quelques secondes après. Je sortis des assiettes, pour les échangés avec celle utilisé auparavant, maintenant ils se demandaient se qu'on fichait.  
Yuuki aida Miku à les sortir, on les mis alors sur la table, les autres fut assez surpris.

**Yuuki: **Obliger de gouter

Il coupa les part et tout le monde attendait devant sans savoir qui allait être le premier à gouter.

**Moi: **Aller Takuya, les plus jaunes d'abords.

**Takuya:** Nan nan, on dit les femmes et les enfants, donc je pense que Zoé tu dois commencé ^^.

**Zoé: **Heu sans façon, vous êtes les invités..Kanon?

**Kanon: **On est pas invité mais toi si .

**Zoé: **Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi TT_TT

**Bou: ** Aller elle est pas si méchante que ça quand même.....

**Moi:** Elle voulait jetée t'as guitare par la fenêtre .

**Bou: **...QUOI???!!!! Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre et te faire bouffé le contenue si tu la touche.

**Moi: **Voyons Bou xD.

**Yuuki: ** Bon ..O__O Miku??

**Miku: **Boui??

On se tourna vers lui, il entame une deuxième part de pizza.

**Miku: **Enfaite, si vous en voulez pas, donnez votre part ^^.

Alors tout le monde mangea sa part, c'est vraiment trop sucré, mais trop bon à la fois ^^. Puis quand la dernière part disparus dans la bouche de Miku, on se leva tous pour faire la vaisselle, mais bien sur la princesse ne daigna même pas nous aider et repartis dans "sa" chambre.

On alla ensuite tous dans le salon matait un film bien con.

Pendant la pub.

**Moi: **Teruki?? On fait quoi alors??

**Teruki: **Heu ch'ai pas je n'y ai pas réfléchis.

**Moi: **Tu sais on peut dormir ensemble sa me gêne pas, j'ai déjà dormi avec Miku et Yuuki.

**Teruki: **Mouai m'en fiche enfaite.

**Kanon: **Hou, il va s'en passer des choses.

**Teruki: **Kanon tu commences à devenir lourd la, t'en as conscience??

**Kanon: **Wé et c'est ça qui m'amuse ^^

**Bou: ** Chut le film reprend

Vers 23h on alla tous se coucher.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer:** lisez et vous saurez

**Genre:** amitié, humour (enfin si vous avez lu le début vous savez^^)

**Autres:** heu rien de très spécial à vous dire, à part, ben j'espère que ça vous plait toujours

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

_Vers 23h on alla tous se coucher._

La source de chaleur que j'utilise en guise de radiateur ambulant bouge vachement lorsqu'il dort, donc je regarde alors d'un œil plus qu'assoupit et toujours endormis mon réveille.... C'est pas vrai il est à peine 6h00_, je me retourne dans le lit pour être dos à Teruki, me mets en boule et essaye par tous les moyens de m'endormir, le moutons sa marchent (fonctionnent) pas sur moi, putain, pourquoi je peux pas profiter de deux heures de sommeil en plus, c'est pour mon bien psychique et que je puisse répondre aux conneries de ma sœur au tac au tac. Soudain, inconsciemment, je sens deux bras s'enrouler autours de mon ventre, T_T je comprends se que ressentait Miku lorsque je le prenais pour une peluche, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'étouffer donc sa va. Je sais, je vais essayé de calculer le nombre de minutes que Zoé va utilisé pour pourrir ma pauvre existence. Et je pense que je m'endors plus rapidement avec un peu de calcule, car ça fait effet directe.

Je me réveille totalement deux heures trente après, mon réveille n'a pas encore sonner, alors je l'éteins avant, j'enlève l'étreinte des bras de Teruki, et descends du lit. Je récupère quelque fringue et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fait du bien, il fait froid aujourd'hui, je me sèche, enfile un tee-shirt, un jean et un petit pull, j'enroule mes cheveux dans une serviette et monte dans la cuisine, hou, je suis trop pas motivé, un vrai escargot, la maison est silencieuse, je fais chauffé de l'eau, sort du pain, enfin je prends mon petit déjeuner.  
Après m'être rassasier, je m'assois dans le canapé devant la télé, je sort de mon jean la photo que j'avais chipé à Bou, elle est vraiment triste, ils sont tous les quatre en larme, C'est un peu bizarre de les voir comme ça, pourtant en regardant la photo, je voie bien qu'ils ont un problème, Bou est effondré, Miku et Kanon le sert fort dans leur bras, Et Teruki les regarde la main sur la bouche résistant aux cris qu'il souhaite émettre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils pleurent, une personne cher est morte? Quelqu'un est partis? Je me le demande bien.  
Je fixe la photo intensément, m'imaginant la situation pour laquelle ils étaient tous triste, je suis comme hypnotisé par la photo. Soudain, je sens une présence, je lève la tête, Teruki est dans l'encadrement de la porte, en le voyant, je fourre la photo le plus vite possible dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

**Moi: **Heu.. Y'a un problème??

**Teruki:** Nan, je voulais juste te demandé si tu avais déjeuner.

**Moi: **Oui, oui c'est bon ^^.

Il repartit, ouf j'ai faillis être griller. Je le rejoins alors dans la cuisine.

**Moi:** Bien dormis??

**Teruki:** Moi sa va, à part que t'es pieds sont plus que glacé , et comme tu les colles toujours aux miens horrible.

**Moi:** xD, et toi t'as les pieds hyper chaud, c'est trop agréable, j'ai remarqué que tu es une source chaude, aussi chaud que les radiateur, trop bien.

**Teruki: **Alors si ch'ui un radiateur, toi t'es un glaçon T_T

**Kanon:** Ha, elle n'a pas cédée à t'es avance.

**Moi: **Kanon, please pas dès l'matin .

**Kanon:** ok, je me calme.

**Moi:** Merci.

Miku nous rejoins après avoir finis de prendre sa douche.

**Moi: **Enfaite, vous partez à quel heure??

**Miku: **Heu vers 11h je crois et on revient assez tard, alors ne nous attendais pas pour manger.

**Moi:** J'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon.

**Miku: **TT_TT

**Moi:** Et sinon, pourquoi Bou ne travaille pas avec vous??

**Kanon:** Ha, sa c'est parce qu'il ne fait pas la même chose que nous cinq.

**Moi: **Ha....

je réfléchis trop, de toute façon on va pouvoir parlé.

**Moi: **Bon, ben je dois vous laissez, je vais ouvrir la boutique.

Comme l'avait dit Miku auparavant, ils partirent à 11h, je n'avais pas entendus Zoé de toute la matinée ce qui ma fait plaisir, et Bou descendit me tenir un peu compagnie vers 11h30.

**Bou:** Alex, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

**Moi:** Je peux commencé, car j'ai aussi un truc à te demander.

Il fit des yeux rond, car il ne comprend pas, enfin ne vois pas se que je peux bien lui demandé, et moi aussi car je me demande bien qu'elle est sa question.

**Bou: **Heu oui va dit toujours.

Je sort la photo de ma poche arrière, je sais que d'où il est placé il ne peut pas voir l'image dans mes mains. Je la regarde attentivement me posant encore la question, "est-ce que je ne suis pas un peu trop curieuse??".  
Je prends une grosse respiration et le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

**Moi:** Je te préviens, ma question ne risque pas de te plaire, car....

**Bou: **Dit, sa ne me gêne pas.

**Moi:** ok, je peux savoir pourquoi vous pleurez tous sur cette photo. Je la lui mets ensuite sous le nez.  
Ces pupilles s'écarquillent, une larme apparait au coin de sa joue, je ne comprends pas, je sais juste que le moment de cette photo est gravé dans sa mémoire.

**Moi: **Avant que tu ne parles, je suppose que c'est de ce moment dont faisait allusion Kanon pendant son anniversaire, je me trompe??

De fines larmes commencent couler sur ses joues.

**Bou:** Où tu as...

Je le coupa.

**Moi: **Dans t'as chambre lorsque je suis allée ranger t'as guitare. Elle m'a parrue tellement remplie de sentiment que je n'ai pas pus résister à l'envie de savoir.

**Bou: **De savoir?? dit-il intrigué par le pourquoi de la chose.

Je regarde maintenant le bout de mes pieds honteuse de ma curiosité maladive.

**Moi: **Oui, savoir, j'aime savoir, lorsque je l'ai vus, je n'ai pas eu le sentiment de tristesse qui envie souvent les personnes, même si la situation laisse à penser que se n'était pas très joyeux, instinctivement, je l'ai prise avec moi, je me suis imaginé des histoires, sans tombé sur une dont la version me plaisais.

Il sécha ces larmes.

**Bou: **Je comprends, t'es gênes sont étrange, donc tu ne voie pas les choses de la même manière, comme le manque de sentiments, tu prends tous par curiosité, les choses prennent rarement t'es sentiments.

Je fus étonner qu'il me réponde comme ça, il dit la vérité, j'ai envie de lui dire le fond de mes pensés, aussi étrange soit-elle.

**Moi:** Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi??

**Bou: **Oui je peux te dire, mais je veux pas, enfaite ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Mon enthousiasme en pris un coup, ce n'est plus important, je lui rends la photo.

**Moi:** Tiens, désoler, je ne veux plus savoir, si ce n'est pas intéressant, ça sert à rien de savoir.

Je sais qu'il me ment, mais il y a des choses à ne pas savoir.

A midi, il m'aida à faire à manger. Zoé ne fit toujours pas parlé d'elle. J'allai donc dans sa chambre, elle n'y était pas, bizarre, mais bon, moins elle est dans mon espace vitale mieux c'est.  
On mangea et on parlait, puis on fit toute la vaisselle, et oui parce que messieurs, n'avaient pas nettoyé leur bol et tasse. enfin bon se fut assez rapide.

L'après midi, on parla de film et d'anime, mais bizarre, lorsqu'il y a des clients, il monte chercher toujours je ne sais quoi au deuxième étage. Vers quatre heures, il n'y a personne, on est tout les deux assis dans un fauteuil, soudain je me rappelle.

**Moi: **Enfaite Bou, ce matin, tu voulais me demandais quoi??

Il réfléchit un instant pour se rappelait.

**Bou: **Hum..Ah, je me rappelle, lorsqu'on est arrivé ici, quelque chose m'a tout de suite frappé, je parle pas de toi bien sûr xD

**Moi: **xD

**Bou:** Bon, enfin, Je trouve juste bizarre que nos chambre et la déco sois tout à fait à notre gout, alors que tu ne nous connais pas vus la façon de te comporter à notre égard.

**Moi: **Je comprends pas se que tu insinue avec la fin de ta phrase, mais pour le début, ben je te fait la confidence que vous n'êtes pas les premières personnes que j'héberge pendant les grandes vacances, et donc l'année dernière, la personne qui a vécus deux mois ici m'a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être m'envoyai d'autre(s) clients pour cette année, et donc lorsque j'ai eu une demande, il m'a dit que vous étiez de ces amis et ma donné des informations sur se qu'il vous plait.

**Bou:** Ha, et tu te rappelle de son nom??

**Moi:** J'y réfléchissais y'a quelque temps, mais j'ai oublié totalement son nom, pourtant je suis sur de l'avoir sur le bout de la langue.

Piqué de curiosité, il me demanda impatient.

**Bou: **ET t'aurais pas une photo ou autre, je pourrai le reconnaitre.

**Moi: **Moui, j'en ai, on en a fait plein ensemble, on est devenus hyper proche, c'est un bon pote, et puis on s'envoie toujours des mails de temps en temps.

**Bou: **Cool, tu peux la chercher??

**Moi: **Désolé, pas maintenant, j'ai un commerce à tenir^^ .

**Bou: **TT_TT je peux aller les chercher si tu veux.

**Moi: **heu oui si tu veux, alors, elles sont dans un des deux tiroirs dans le bureau où il y a mon ordinateur, dans une boite de chaussure.

**Bou:** Oki, j'y vais ^^.

**PDV Bou**

Je suis trop impatient de savoir qui nous a donné à cette fille, nan je déconne, en plus je l'aime bien, elle est étrange et bizarre, et je trouve ça cool et elle n'a pas posée d'autres questions ce matin,même si elle savait pertinemment que je mentais, enfin je crois que je ne lui pas raconté car je pense aussi qu'elle se comporterait différemment avec nous si elle savait, je sais je n'ai pas pu lui avoué même si des dizaines de milliers de fans connaissaient pourquoi nous étions tous en pleure ce fameux jour. Je monte alors les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. Zoé est dans sa chambre, elle se retourne à la lumière que je viens d'allumer, elle me regarde d'un regard terrifiant, elle tiens un cahier dans la main, elle sort de la chambre en me bousculant. Et je la voie disparaitre dans les escaliers. Bizarre. Bon je rentre enfin dans la chambre, je regarde ses murs, elle connait The GazettE, LM.C, mais pas An Cafe. je regarde un peu partout, juste comme ça.  
J'ouvre alors le premier des tiroirs, il y a des factures, des papiers, des stylos et autres, mais pas de boite à chaussures.  
J'ouvre alors le deuxième, la boite est là, je la prends. En la soulevant, des papiers réveille ma curiosité, ils sont jaune. Je pose la boite sur le bureau, et prends une des feuilles du bout des doigts, je ne peut résister et lis.  
C'est une convocation du collège, je regarde rapidement les autres, il y en a des dizaines, aucunes signatures de parents, on dirait presque qu'elle s'en occupait seule, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je remets alors les feuilles où elle était, referme alors le tiroir et descends avec la boite.

**Fin PDV Bou**

Il arrive la boite à la main. Me la passe, et pose ses fesses dans un canapé.

**Bou:** Enfaite, j'ai vu t'as soeur sortir de t'as chambre avec un cahier.

**Moi: **C'est vrai?? Il était de quel couleur??

**Bou:** Heu bleu je crois.

**Moi: **Nan, trop marrant, attends cinq secondes.

On se tue quelques minutes avant d'entendre un.

**Zoé:** ALEXXXXXXXXXXXXX JE TE HAIS

J'explosai de rire sous les yeux médusé de Bou.

**Moi: **Attends, je t'explique, enfaite elle crois que j'écris encore un "journal intime", enfin donc j'en est écris un faut, et je pense qu'elle croyait avoir la réponse à sa question dedans. Et donc à la fin du cahier j'ai écris. "Tout ce que tu viens de lire n'est qu'un gros mensonge. DANS T'AS GUEULE" Et je crois qu'elle a pas apprécié ma blague xD.

**Bou:** Mouai xD. Bon alors montre moi les photos .

Hou excité par la curiosité le petiot ^^. Je viens alors m'assoir à coter de lui dans le canapé. J'ouvre la boite à chaussure et lui montre un photo.

**Bou:** Haaaaa!!!!!

**Moi:** Ben quoi tu le connais je crois, il est pas si moche que ça quand même .

**Bou: **PTDR, nan, je pensais pas à lui

**Moi: **Il est sympa comme mec, mais un peu trop prétentieux, au début, je pense qu'il me détestait, parce comme je lui parlais, je crois qu'il n'appréciait pas trop .

**Bou:** Tu m'étonnes, je t'imagine bien lui parlais comme tu fais avec Takuya, et c'est vrai que Miyavi n'aime pas trop être inférieur ^^.

**Moi:** Voilà, c'était ça son nom Miyavi, j'avais totalement oublié.

**Bou:** Hé, il faisait pas toujours une tête un peu comme ça.

Il fit une moue trop marrante du genre je suis un rebelle et on m'parle pas comme ça. Je me tordis de rire à son imitation hyper ressemblante. On rigola tout les deux en parlant de Miyavi.

**Bou: **Je peux te demander quelque chose d'indiscret??

**Moi:** Si tu veux.

**Bou:** Hum, pourquoi tu...Nan, tu as couché avec lui???

Bizarre il changea de sujet au dernier moment.

**Moi:** Nan, pourquoi j'aurai couché avec lui ???

**Bou:** Ben ce mec ne veut pas reconnaitre qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

**Moi: **Ben nan, on est juste pote tout les deux, enfin à part si tu souhaite que je le fasse avec lui??

**Bou:** Nan...nan

**Moi:** T'inquiète je rigole ^^.

**Bou: **Enfaite, tu pourrais ne pas en parler avec les autres??

**Moi: **Ben oui, pourquoi?

**Bou:** Comme ça.

**Moi: **Ha, ok si tu veux.

Je ferma peut après, et vers vingt heures on fit à mangé, à table Zoé me regarde avec rogne.

**Moi: **Alors, il t'as plus mon Journal Intime.

**Zoé:** Je te hais.

**Moi:** Moi aussi je t'aime ^^.

Elle sourit au bout d'un moment, se qui est assez inquiétant.

**Zoé:** Enfaite, Luca me doit 20 euros.

**Moi: **Ses copains ont cru que tu étais une copine ??

**Zoé:** Hé oui, je suis trop forte.

**Moi:** Rêve pas non plus.

**Zoé: **Et arrête de me prendre de haut, sinon je leur raconte tout, **dit-elle** en me montrant Bou du menton. Qui la regarder bizarrement.

Mais de quoi elle parle.

**Moi:** Ha oui et quoi??

**Zoé: **Tu sais...

**Moi:** Je suis pas stupide, c'est encore un saleté de pari c'est ça??

**Zoé: **Putain, mais tu n'as vraiment rien à cacher, tout le monde a des secrets.

**Moi: **Comme tu l'as dit tout le monde en a, mais moi je les cache énormément bien.

**Zoé**: T'es un vrai démon.

**Moi:** Je sais xD.

A 21h, je regarda un film avec Bou, puis on alla se coucher, même si les garçons n'étaient pas rentrée, je suis trop fatigué pour y penser. Je me change vite fais, et me couche rapidement..


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer:** Ja sais même pas si je dois préciser =.= les Cafettos

**Genre:** amitié, de la vie quotidienne et surtout du gros n'importe quoi ^^

**Autres:**Ben rien à dire à part que ch'ui hyper motivé (oui mais ça tout le monde s'en fout..) sinon à si, je demande pas trop de reviews, mais quand même c'est toujours bon de se sentir soutenue =S enfin bon, c'est pas trop grave mais quand même.

* * *

**CAHPITRE 22**

_Je me change vite fais, et me couche rapidement.._

Je soulève lourdement un œil, il est 9h00, j'ai dormis plus cool, une forte odeur m'empoigne, c'est celle de Yuuki, j'ai dormis dans son lit, hier j'étais dans celui de Kanon, avant-hier dans celui de Bou, y'a trois jours dans le lit de Takuya, et quatre jours dans re celui de Yuuki je m'explique, ils sont partis jeudi soir, et reviennent se soir s'il n'y a pas de problème, on est mardi, je m'assois sur le lit.

_Flash back début_

On est jeudi, il est genre 15h00, je vois la voiture noir s'approcher à travers la vitre, la porte grince, elle s'ouvre, ils montent tous sans même me dire bonjours, alors que je ne les ai pas vus ce matin. C'est alors que Kanon fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, je le regarde, il en fait de même. Je l'interroge fortement du regard, il détourne le siens. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pus se passé??

**Moi: **Kanon??

**Kanon:** ...

Il ne répond pas.

**Moi: **Y'a un problème???

**Kanon:** ....

J'espère que se n'est pas trop grave quand même. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, il me regarde avec une expression qui mélange une situation drôle, et affreusement pesante. Alors là je suis perdu.

**Moi:** T'es chiant, si t'as un truc à dire dit le.

Il sourit, alors là je comprends de moins en moins.

**Kanon: **C'est chiant, hein??

**Moi: **Quoi?

**Kanon: **De ne pas savoir.

**Moi: **Je te suis de moins en moins là...

**Kanon:** Nan, on a tiré à la courte paille avec les autres pour te dire qu'on doit partir se soir, pour notre travaille....

Je fais une sale tête entre la surprise et la peur qu'ils me lâchent.

**Kanon: **T'inquiète, on revient normalement mardi soir ^^.

**Moi:** Tu pouvais pas faire plus simple?? Tu m'as trop fait flippé, nan mais vraiment. Tu te rends compte.....

Il me coupa sur un ton plus enjoué.

**Kanon: **Oui, je sais tu pensais surement qu'on rentrait au Japon, et tu te demandais comment m'avouai que tu est folle de moi depuis le début. Il me prends dans les bras. T'inquiète je t'aime aussi xD.

**Moi: **=_=" Nan pas vraiment. Je sort de son emprisonnement. Je me demandais juste comment je finirai les fin de mois.  
**  
Kanon:** Je me disais aussi, que même une beauté comme moi ne peut être aussi rapide pour voler ton coeur ^^.

**Moi:** Idiot.

Puis on explosa de rire, comme deux gros crétins, on rie, mais pour rien vraiment. Puis il partis pour préparer son sac à lui. Je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche, je comprends, je ne sais pas comment réagir, je devrai être triste?? Nan, ils ne partent que quelques jours, il n'y a pas de raison. Je pense que je ressens plus du bien être à se qu'ils partent un peu.  
Ils descendent après un par un, je leur dit au revoir et la bise. Puis ils disparaissent dans la cylindré noir.

_Flash back Fin _

J'ai toujours la tête dans le brouillard, il est donc mardi, il est 9h05, J'ai évité pas mal de fois le meurtre, (self-contrôle..self-contrôle..) nan mais je pensais pas qu'en cinq jours elle me fasse plus chier qu'en trois semaines. En plus j'ai profité de leur absence pour échanger plein de mail avec Miyavi (j'ai retenue son nom Yatta) je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, à part qu'il est dans une branche d'artiste, ben dit donc j'en connais plein ^^ et il m'a envoyé quelques, je devrai dire une montagne de photos de lui, je pourrai en faire un catalogue complet (classe, mode endormis, pyjamas, en caleçon, en maillot de bain) il m'en a envoyé une alors qu'il c'était habillé en fille, trop marrant avec une jupette et du rose à lèvres. Mais sa fait du bien de lui réécrire, car depuis quelque temps, on ne s'écrivait qu'une fois toute les semaines, alors que maintenant, si on se connecte à une heure précise on peu parlé pas mal de temps sur MSN, enfin moi j'utilise PidGin.

Je vais en cuisine, et me prépare de l'eau pour un café, en attendant, je descend à la douche, j'en prends une je mets un short et un tee-shirt blanc, j'ai les cheveux enroulé dans une serviette. je remonte avec des tongs à mes pieds, bois longuement mon café. Sa me réveille. Je vais ouvrir la boutique, puis je me pose devant un ordinateur, je regarde mes mails, tiens, j'ai reçus un mail de "Beau gosse en puissance", c'est kanon, nan mais vraiment, j'ai deux crétins dans mes contacts, alors "Beau gosse en puissance" et "Dieu parmi les dieux" nan mais je vous jure ces deux là, on se demande bien qui a déteins sur l'autre. Enfin donc, "Beau gosse en puissance" me préviens qu'ils arriveront vers 20h00 environ, cool, comme ça je pourrai préparé un truc à manger.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 13h00, je calcule rapidement, tiens "Dieu parmi les dieux" doit surement être connecté:

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Hello ^^ alors, mes chéris reviennent bientôt ??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **mouai, y'a kanon qui m'a envoyé un mails, ils seront là vers 20h00

Dieu parmi les dieux: ha, sinon tu m'as toujours pas dit s'ils savaient que je suis ton ex coloc.

**J'ai rien à dire -_-:** Ok, alors, hum, il n'y a que Bou qui le sais.

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas au courant??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-:** Ch'ai pas, c'est Bou qui ne veut pas que je leur dise.

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** Il a surement un truc derrière la tête celui-là.

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Je le pense aussi.

......

On parla (enfin écrit) une bonne heure, mais il dû partir, je ne faisais pas grand chose, enfin que faire seule, et puis y'a eu quelques clients mais sans plus. Et je ne voie Zoé que très rarement se qui me fait largement plaisir.

Il est 19h30, je suis trop excité, il me reste une bonne demi-heure, je finis donc de faire cuire deux tartes, un aux poires et l'autre aux pêches, dans le four. Et pour le repas, j'ai fait de la soupe de légumes, du riz et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre pour faire cuire les côtes de porc. Alors en attendant, je regarde Srubs à la télé, j'adore cette série, elle est trop comique.  
Je suis tellement accroché par l'épisode qui suit, que d'un coup, je vois la tête de Takuya dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sourit, me saute dessus et me pète les tympans au passage:

**Takuya :** On est rentrée ^^

**Moi:** J'ai vu, enfin j'ai surtout sentis là, tu peux descendre de mon ventre parce que là c'est moi qui vais vous quittez

**Takuya:** Ha désolé.

Il se met à coter de moi sur le canapé. Kanon entre dans le salon.

**Kanon:** Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ^^

**Moi:** Je crois pas non, les autres peut-être mais toi non, tu m'as envoyé une cinquantaine de mails en cinq jours, j'étais presque asphyxiée, et puis je parle à ton double sur ms...

**Takuya:** Son double??

**Kanon: **Mon double??

**Moi: **Rien, sinon racontez moi.

**Kanon:** Attends dix minutes on va rangé nos affaires, et fais la bouffe en attendant _

**Moi:** ok ok.

Je me lève, Takuya en fais de même prends son sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée du salon et monte dans sa chambre. Moi je mets le feu sous une poile et fais cuire la viande.

Quelques instant après, on est tous (même la bouffonne de première) autours de la table en mangeant, enfin presque.

**Moi: **Alors, vous êtes aller où ??

**Takuya:** Quelque part xD.

**Moi: **Nan mais sans rire??

**Yuuki:** On est allé une journée à Londres ^^.

**Miku: **Et à Berlin ^^.

**Bou:** à Stockholm aussi.

**Moi: **Ben dit donc, bonjour les ampoules ^^, mais sinon vous avez fait quoi ??

**Teruki: **Des photos pour le travaille.

**Moi:** Ha, et je pourrai les voir??

**Teruki: **Désolé, mais c'est pour le travaille^^.

**Moi:** Bon ben tant pis, sinon c'était cool??

**Kanon: **Trop ^^, y'avait de la lumière partout, et puis c'est coloré et tout.

**Takuya:** Alex, c'est quoi ou qui le double de Kanon??

Je regarde Bou, il me regarde, il me questionne, moi aussi, et au bout d'un moment de confrontation il accepte que je leur en parle. Mais je crois qu'il est un peu déçus. Il avait bien un truc derrière la tête le nabot _.

**Moi:** Enfaite je parle de mon colocataire de l'année dernière.

**Miku: ** et c'est....

**Moi: **Je crois que c'est un ami à vous, il s'appelle Miyavi ^^.

**Tous (à part Bou):** O__O

**Yuuki:** Perso je n'aurai jamais pus deviné

**Teruki: **J'ai tilté lorsque vous avez dit "double" de Kanon.

**Zoé:** Et voilà encore un crétin..

**Moi: **T'as gueule.

**Miku: **Et donc si je comprends bien .....

**Kanon:** Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie

**Miku: **Bou tu étais au courant, hein?? avoue.

Ils le regardent tous.

**Bou: ** héhéhé

**Takuya: **Tu avoues donc _

**Bou:** et oui pourquoi le cacher.

**Yuuki: **Alex, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plutôt??

**Moi:** C'est lui. Je pointe Bou du doigt et fais mine de pleuré. Il m'a obligé à me taire T_T

Teruki met alors sa main sur ma tête et la caresse.

**Teruki:** Pauvre petite, Bou tu n'as pas honte.

**Bou:** Nan, MOUHAHahaha

**Kanon: **Qui êtes-vous et rendez nous notre petit Bou d'amour T_T

Puis on explose tous de bon cœur, même si personne n'a réussit à lui faire craché le morceau, Zoé dégoutait par notre bonne humeur est aller rejoindre son antre. Et comme ils sont fatigué de leur voyage de cinq jours on alla tous se couchait assez tôt.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAMER: **Caffetos toujours pas à moi... dommage

**GENRE:** Pas trop chiant pour que vous soyez à ce chapitre

**AUTRES:** Heu.... pas grand chose, à ârt que si, ch'ui contente d'avoir eu le commentaire d'un autre lecteur ^.^ Merci beaucoup

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

_Et comme ils sont fatigué de leur voyage de cinq jours on alla tous se couchait assez tôt._

Il est 11h30, je suis à la boutique, sur internet, les autres dorment encore, ils récupèrent encore, en tout cas je suis sur d'une chose, ils s'entendent pas mal avec Miyavi, même si je n'en doutais pas, mais je me demande quand même lequel a déteins sur l'autre??  
C'est une question encore irrésolus, je lui demanderai la prochaine fois sur MSN. EN attendant qu'un ne daigne se levé, je passe mes commande, je ne sais pas, mais les jeunes filles apprécie de plus en plus les yaois, enfin bon.  
Après la commande, je me connecte sur PidGin, héhé, "Dieu parmi les dieux" est là, you-hou, je vais enfin savoir, qui est le plus débile de mes contacts.

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Alors, mes lapinous sont de retours ??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **T'es "lapinous"??

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Heu oui ^^ alors ils sont là??  
**  
J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Oui oui, ils sont arrivés hier comme Kanon me l'avait dit ^^

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Haha, sinon tu leur as dis??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Oui, ils le savent maintenant, je me suis piégé toute seule, comme une boulette -_-

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Raconte moi ça ^^  
**  
J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Ben ils sont arrivés, et ils m'ont demandé comment j'allais, et si je me suis pas ennuyé, et donc j'ai dis que non car je parlais avec le double de Kanon xD

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** Je sais pas si c'est cool comment compliment.  
**  
J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Prends le comme tu le sens ^^. Sinon, qui a déteins sur l'autre ??

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** Je lui ai tout appris à ce petit ^^.

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Ben, tu sais je pense que l'élève a dépassé le maitre _

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** Déjà O__o, nan je suis sûr d'être plus fort que lui, a part si ....

**J'ai rien à dire -_-:** Si...

**Dieu parmi les dieux:** T'es amoureuse de lui ?!!

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **==__=="" Heu, nan je me suis pas rabaisser à se point quand même ^^

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Hé, il est plutôt beau gosse non?

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Je peux pas dire le contraire, mais je l'aime pas, il est juste un peu plus lourd que toi.

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Hé je suis pas lourd

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Mais oui c'est ça.

**Dieu parmi les dieux: **Ha, désolé je dois te laisser. ++

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **++

Je me déco, et au même moment Miku rentre dans la pièce par derrière. Il a les cheveux en compote, il n'a pas un gramme de maquillage, les yeux rouge de fatigue, enfin donc il a pas la forme et est devant moi comme un zombie (zombie Powwer).

**Miku:** io.

Il s'affale dans le canapé le plus proche.

**Moi:** Zombie-Max, pourquoi t'es pas rester dans ton lit ??

**Miku:** J'arrive pas à m'endormir, Kanon me maltraite

**Moi:** Ha je comprends. Ben bois un café bien noir pour te réveiller alors.

**Miku:** Trop la flemme.

**Moi:** T'es pas logique , si t'as trop la flemme pourquoi t'es descendus??

**Miku:** Moui je sais.

Puis il s'endort sur le canapé ou il est couché.

Bon, ben s'il veut, enfin tant qu'il n'y a pas des clients c'est bon.  
Je le regarde dormir, il est trop trognon comme gars ^^, même claqué et pas maquillé il garde un certains charme bien à lui.  
J'ouvre un placard, et en sort un couverture, je le lui mets sur le dos, il fait assez frois ce matin, on va lui évité un rhum en été.  
Et je retourne donc à mes occupations.

A 13h je ferme, je le laisse sur le canapé, et monte dans la cuisine faire à manger, tiens sa faisait longtemps, en montant, j'entends un son de guitare, ils ne sont pas tous claqué. Je jette un oeil, c'est Bou, Takuya et Yuuki sont devant la télé, Et Kanon devant un ordinateur.

**Moi:** Tiens, y'a pas Teruki??

Je sens ensuite une main sur mon épaule, alors je me retourne rapidement.

**Teruki:** Je te manque autant que ça??

**Moi:** O_o

Je cour me cacher derrière le canapé en mettant ma tête juste entre celle de Yuuki et Takuya.

**Moi: **T__T Il s'est fait lui aussi contaminé _

Yuuki prend alors un coussin et lui balance dans la tronche.

**Yuuki:** Nan c'est pas un hologramme.

**Teruki: **Haha très drôle .

**Bou:** Hé t'avais pas commencer ^^

**Kanon:** Et surtout dites que je l'ai contaminé aussi.

**Moi:** Oui, grande nouvelle, sa se transmet, c'est Miyavi qui te la filait

**Kanon: **de quoi.

**Takuya:** devine banane.

**Teruki: **Nan ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu somnambule ^^  
**  
Moi:** J'espère, sinon je dors plus avec toi.

**Kanon: **Ha j'ai compris... Je suis pas un pervers narcissique.

**Yuuki:** C'est ça, c'est ça.

**Takuya:** Il a enfin réalisé, enfin je crois.

**Moi:** Bon continué vos délire, moi je dois aller faire à mangé ^^.

**Yuuki:** Attends, je viens.

Je me lève, lui aussi et on sort.

**Kanon:** Et lui fait pas des avances.

**Bou: **Kanon....

On finit de faire à bouffer vers 13h30. je descends Miku est toujours couché, je m'approche, et lui tapote doucement les jambes pour le réveiller. C'est une masse ce mec, je l'appelle plus fort, et lui bouge la tête. Toujours, bon ben cette fois je commence à le giflé, toujours pas de réaction, sa joue devient rouge, sa me fais marrer. Bon dernière solution, je le mets sur le carrelage, prends une carafe d'eau et lui balance dans la tronche, sa au moins sa fait effet, il est donc trempé, avec une joue en feux.

Je me mets accroupie à coter de lui.

**Moi:** Aller lève t'es fesses et viens mangé.

**Miku:** C'est froid.

**Moi:** C'était le but ^^

Il met sa main sur la joue que j'ai giflé et qui est hyper rouge.

**Miku:** C'est normal que j'ai trop mal à la joue??

**Moi:** Heu, comment veux-tu que je le sache, aller grouille, vas te changer et viens bouffer.

**Miku: ** Ok, ok.

Debout, il a l'air d'être une grosse éponge bleu. Les cheveux aplatit contre son crâne, les yeux rouge, et un peu étoufer du nez, car je crois qu'il a aspirait de l'eau avec le nez. _  
Enfin donc, pour résumer il a une sale tronche. Je monte rapide à la cuisine, je rejoins Yuuki qui commence à mettre la table.

**Moi: **C'est re moi.

**Yuuki: **J'ai vus, t'as réussis à le réveiller??

**Moi: **Wé wé, de l'eau froide sa fait toujours effet.

**Yuuki: **Moui, et t'as sœur on la cherche pas??

**Moi: **Tu veux aller la réveiller??

**Yuuki:** Sans façon.

**Moi:** Tu vois, si elle a faim, elle viendra d'elle même.

**Yuuki:** Comme Kanon quoi.

**Kanon:** De quoi??

**Moi: **Héhé tu sais pas ^^.

**Kanon: **Je te hais.  
**  
Moi:** Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

**Kanon:** Je le savais ^^. Tu l'avoue enfin.

**Moi:** Merde piégé _

**Kanon:** I am the boss ^^

**Yuuki: **T'aurai du te taire.

**Moi: **Oui je sais -_-.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après, Miku une serviette dans les cheveux.  
A table, je suis entre Kanon et Teruki.

**Moi:** Pourquoi moi??

**Kanon: **Héhéhé.

**Moi:** Bande de méchant, pourquoi ch'ui entre eux deux??

**Kanon: **Pour m'avoir cacher que tu connaissais mon maitre xD

**Teruki:** D'abords ch'ui pas un pervers, et je me suis mis à coter de toi, pour te montrer les photos qu'on a prise en dehors du travail ^^.

**Moi: **Cool, c'est trop bien, et en plus tu remontes dans mon estime.

**Teruki:** parce que je suis tombé??

**Moi: **Nan, nan ^^"

Après un bon matage de photos (super belle ^^) et un bon repas, je me dois de réouvrir ma petite boutique que je fermerai dans moins de cinq jours pour partir en vacances ^^.

Je suis assise entrain de lire le journal dans un des fauteuils, lorsque vient Takuya.

**Takuya:** io.

**Moi: **???

Il s'assoit près de moi dans un autre fauteuil.

**Takuya:** Enfaite, je veusx savoir un truc.

Ils vont me parlé de ma vie encore longtemps??

**Moi: **Dit toujours??

**Takuya:** Tu sais, dans t'as chambre y'a plein de poster d'artiste japonais, non??

**Moi:** Heu, oui, pourquoi, tu veux que je te prête un C.D??

**Takuya: **Non, non on les a tous.

**Moi:** Trop cool, j'ai pas pu avoir le dernier de LM.C tu pourras me le prêté??

**Takuya:** Mouai, si tu veux, enfin c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Enfin, si on te dit que tu peux les rencontré en vrai, comment tu réagirais??

**Moi:** Tu me pose une colle là. Sa dépend.

**Takuya:** Comment ça??

**Moi:** Y'a quelques années, j'aimais bien lire des fictions sur ce genres de groupes.

**Takuya: **Ha oui je vois à peu près ce que c'est.

**Moi: **On va dire que j'en ai lu plein assez diverse, et en les lisant, je me fais une certaine idée de caractère des membres de chaque groupes, tu comprends??

**Takuya: **Hum, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

**M****oi:** Si un jour, je dois les rencontré en vrai, je pense que j'aimerai juste pour une dédicace et une bise, car dans la vrai vie, je pense que je serais sois déçus sois, vraiment trop choqué.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je crois que ma réponse lui satisfait, c'est bizarre, car lorsque je répondais comme ça dans les forums, les gens me prenaient pour une folle. J'ai un esprit tordus .  
Enfin, ma réponse le satisfait, et remonte en me laisse seule avec mon journal chérie.

Y'a personne, le néant totale, donc je ferme une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, je monte doucement les marches, j'entends des sons, la voix de Miku avec les deux guitares et la basse, j'arrive au deuxième et m'assois contre la cloison du palier et du salon, je perçois quelques mots (en japonais). Miku ne frimait pas, il a vraiment une belle voix, les sons de guitares et basse se mélange bien, la chanson en elle-même est super, il manque juste une batterie et peut-être même quelque chose en plus. Je pose doucement ma tête contre le mur, mets mes mains par terre et ferme les yeux en mémorisant la mélodie et quelques paroles. Ils ont l'air de faire plusieurs morceaux à la suite, en tout cas, je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvés ces chansons, mais elles me plaisent. Je pense qu'elles viennent de groupes japonais dont ils sont fans, surement....

Quelqu'un me pousse l'épaule, j'ouvre les yeux, je me suis endormis, Teruki et Yuuki me regardent, j'en fait de même, puis mes yeux se dirigent vers ma montre, il est 18h30. Cela fait un peu moins d'une heure que je dors sur le sol, j'ai mal dos.

**Yuuki:** Sa va??

Il me tire pour m'aider à me relever.

**Moi:** J'ai déjà étais plus en forme.

Je vire la poussières de mes vêtements.

**Teruki:** Je me demandais où tu étais....

Puis Bou sort stressé du salon.

**Bou: **Vous l'avez re.....trouver.

Il me regarde.

**Bou:** T'étais où, on a eu peur, avec une demi-heure de retard, mes pauvres oreilles.

**Moi: **Oreilles???

**Bou: ** T'imagine pas les bruits d'estomacs de Kanon, un véritable enfer.

**Yuuki:** Ceux de Miku sont tous aussi terrible je pense.

**Teruki: **Je confirme ^^.

**Moi:** J'ai compris. Je vais vous faire le cuisine ^^.

**Yuuki: **Je viens.

**Teruki: **Je peux aidé??

**Yuuki:** O__o

**Moi:** o__O heu, si tu veux, sa me gêne pas, Yuuki??

**Yuuki: ** Tant que tu traines pas tu peux.

On va donc tous les trois dans la cuisine.

**Moi:** Je vais faire simple et rapide ok, sinon y'aura des morts dans peu de temps.

**Teruki: **Moui.

**Moi:** Heu, je vais faire chauffé de la soupe, du riz et du poulets fris.  
**  
****Yuuki:** Rapide oui..

**Moi:** Enfaite, je n'ai même pas besoin de votre aide.

**Teruki:** T'es sure *fais des yeux de caliméro*

**Moi:** Bon ok, vous pouvez faire un truc.

**Teruki: **Quoi??

**Yuuki: ** -_- soit la vaisselle, soit mettre la table.

**Teruki:** Ha *beaucoup moins enthousiaste*

**Moi:** Bon aller assez parler, je veux pas de mort sur la conscience, surtout pas eux _.

**Yuuki:** Tu tiens à eux quand même alors ^^.

**Moi: **Nan c'est trop la chiant d'être la cause de la mort de deux boulets, j'ai tord ??

**Teruki:** Dans un sens non, dans l'autre un peu.

**Moi:** C'est que les boulets chant et joue bien de la basse.

Je fais chauffer l'huile.

**Yuuki: **Tu les as entendus??

**Moi:** Oui, tout à l'heure, avec deux guitares, qui je supposent sont Taku et Bou, je me trompe??

**Teruki:** Non, ils jouaient bien tous les quatre, sinon tu as aimés??

Allume le feu sous une cocote.

**Moi:** Oui, j'aime bien, même beaucoup, la musique m'a tellement entrainé que je me suis endormis. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est un groupe japonais dont vous êtes fans??  
**  
Teruki et Yuuki: ** Oui c'est ça ^^'.

**Moi: **Je me disais aussi.

Mets du riz dans un gros bol et me mets dans le micronde.

**Moi: **J'aime bien la chanson, qui fais. J'essaye de me rappelé de l'air. heu, sa fait, bon je vous donne un peu l'air avec les fins de phrases que j'ai retenue, ok?

**Teruki:** Heu si tu veux. ^^

**Moi:** Vous vous moquez pas hein??

Mets les ailes de poulets dans l'huile et s'écarte un peu.

**Yuuki:** Oui, oui t'inquiète.

**Moi: **Mouai, alors, ~tutu~baka dayo~~ , ~hum,hum~~ mieta~~ , ~~tututu~~ Gin no hate e~~ et puis sinon je m'en rappelle plus trop après. J'aime bien celle-là.

**Miku:** Hum, bonne imitation ^^ , mais je chante mieux .

Pose le riz sur la table, et sort les ailes de l'huile, et les fait égoutté.

**Moi:** Tiens estomac sur ventre 2 a réussis à se lever du canapé =P

**Miku: **Oui, une odeur alléchante ma attiré, normalement, y'a Kanon qui essaye de se trainer jusqu'ici.

**Moi: ** Comme un gros limaçon xD.

Éteins le feu de dessous la cocote.

**Teruki:** Attends je vais la mettre sur la table ^^.  
**  
Moi: **Mici, heu Yuuki, tu vas chercher les autres?? Car je suppose que limaçon 0 ne peux pas y aller.

**Miku:** Héhé.

Miku s'installe à la table, prends un bol et se sert de la soupe, Teruki s'assoit lui aussi, et se sert du riz, je me mets entre eux, en posant le poulet. Je me sers moi aussi un bol de soupe.

Les autres arrivent, et le limaçon mort arrive en dernier.

**Moi:** Les gars???

**Kanon: **hum. *enfourne du riz*

**Moi:** Vous pourrez rejouer le morceau.

**Kanon: ** Lequel??

**Moi: **Je ne referai pas l'air _. Teruki et Yuuki savent de quoi je veux parler.

**Teruki et Yuuki: **Nan, nan, on voit pas du tout ^^

**Moi: **Je vous hais. Bon attends une minute que je me rappelle ...

**Takuya:** Tu nous as entendus jouer??

**Moi:** Oui, j'aime bien, vous reproduisez un bon son, on pourrai presque croire, que c'est vous qui les avez créer ^^.

**Takuya: **Je vois.

**Moi: **Ha, je me rappelle c'est ///...........///

**Bou: **Plus fort, on a rien entendus ^^.

**Moi: **Vous me le paierez , donc je répète , ~tutu~baka dayo~~ , ~hum,hum~~ mieta~~ , ~~tututu~~ Gin no hate e~~ , sinon je sais plus pour la suite ^^.

**Kanon: **Ha, c'est Ryuusei Rocket. moui, si tu veux, on peux la rejouer après manger.

Puis ils se dirent quelques chose en japonais, et bien sur je ne comprends rien. Enfin, je reconnais des mots comme quoi, et ha. enfin les trucs basiques que tu retiens avec les animes.  
Puis je les coupa dans leur grand débat.

**Moi: **S'il vous plait, on mange, si vous vous engueulez faite le ailleurs, surtout quand je suis là.

**Yuuki:** Désoler.

**Moi: **Moui, vous pouvez tous l'être.  
**  
Takuya: **On s'expliquait un truc.

**Moi:** Pour dire, je m'en tape totalement de se que vous pouvez dire.

La soirée se termine assez normalement, enfin, j'ai eu le droit à un petit répertoire de chanson vraiment bien, même s'il n'y avait pas de batterie ils sont bon, je pense que je n'ai même pas envie d'écouter le groupe originale de peur d'être déçus. En tout cas j'aime vraiment beaucoup certaine chanson. Puis comme ils n'avaient pas totalement récupéré on alla se couché un peu plus tôt. Après une douche rapide, je rejoins Teruki sous les couvertures, je m'enroula vite fais dedans, oui, car on a chacun la notre, c'est plus simple pour nous. Je m'enroule donc dans ma couverture et m'endors avec les son des deux guitares, la basse et la voix ensorcelante de Miku chantant "Ryuusei Rocket". Elle est vraiment cool cette chanson, bien sur il y en a plein d'autres qui m'ont plus, même s'ils ne m'ont donnés le nom que de cette chanson là.

me des comères tous les quatre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer:** Caffetos pas à moi ^.^

**Genre:** Amitié, humour, du n'importe quoi et surtout des fous rire ^^

**Mélain: **Hum merci en tout premier lieu ^.^ alors je vais répondre à tes questions, elle va comprendre, enfin découvrir qu'ils sont un groupe connus dans vraiment les dernier dernier chapitre. (c'est à dire dans le vingt neuvième chapitre. Et sinon pour la faute de français, tu as raison =.= ch'ui aussi naze, et j'ai pas corriger, mais merci de me le faire remarquer ^.^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

_Elle est vraiment cool cette chanson, bien sur il y en a plein d'autres qui mon plus, même s'ils ne m'ont donnés le nom que de cette chanson là.  
_

Hey, hey, plus que deux jours et je suis en vacs, et oui, j'aime faire la fiesta dans mon coin. Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être en vacances ou le fait que la perche se casse (j'insulte pas les grandes hein juste celle-là^^)  
Enfin bon, on est donc jeudi, les garçons ont encore je ne sais quoi à régler, je suis devant l'ordinateur de la boutique, donc pas d'animes ou de dramas, car il y a des gens du coter manga-café, enfin, je repense à se que m'avait demandé Takuya, tiens et si je j'allais lire des fics sur The GazettE, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas lu.  
Je tombe donc sur un sky, qui est fait exclusivement de fics sur eux, y'en a des tristes, comiques, yaois, enfin de toutes sortes, je m'imagine moi-même comment ça se passerait une rencontre avec eux.  
Et vus mon caractère de merde, je pense que ça finirait vite en baston, enfin je me suis imaginé plusieurs versions, avec des caractères craintif, exclus de la société, borné, dans toutes les sortes, et c'est vraiment bizarre.

Après avoir fais quelques délire devant mon ordi et avoir ris comme une débile profonde, je me sentais un peu mieux, je n'ai pas l'air net du tout.  
Et comme je ne suis pas **que** dans le Japon, je vais télécharger quelques sagas MP3 dont j'étais en retards dans les épisodes.

........

J'arrive pas à dormir, je suis couché sur le ventre, Teruki à coter qui pionce comme un bébé, je regarde les secondes du réveille défiler devant mes yeux, il est à peine 4h28 du mat, mais quand quelque chose m'excite ou me stresse, je n'arrive plus du tout à dormir. Dans exactement 4h et 32 minutes, on fait aller cassos, enfin l'autre se casse en même temps que nous, et on va squatter l'Alsace ^^.  
Vous m'avez comprise, c'est enfin, ces vacances tant attendue. Les garçons sont arrivés plus que mort hier soir, vers minuit moins dix, en sueur, les cheveux de nouveaux teints, et hyper bien maquiller. Enfin pour ce qui rester du maquillage....  
Et donc on va se taper trois semaines de vacances, mais y'a encore quelques trucs que je ne leur ai pas dis, du genre que y'a pas internet, que le seul ordinateur qu'il y a, est vieux de 20 ans au moins, une télé qui n'a que six chaines, et pas de lecteur DVD, qu'un lecteur cassette et de VLD, oui c'est du très très vieux. Mais c'est aussi une très belle maison.  
Je me demande bien comment ils vont bien pouvoir survivre, et surtout quand ils sauront qu'ils ne pourront pas prendre de douche tous les soirs car y'a pas d'habitude autant de monde. J'ai trop hâte, et en plus je sens que je vais mourir de rire.

Je me remets sur le dos, je regarde le plafond intensément, je m'imagine leur tête et tout, enfin un pur délire. Je me rappelle même de la tronche de Miyavi. C'était trop tordant, nan, sérieux sa réaction a été un peu excessif sur les borts, enfin je crois.  
Je ris donc toute seule comme une conne en regardant le plafond, je tourne la tête pour regarder Teruki dormir, trop choupinou, même pour quelqu'un de sérieux (reste à vérifier totalement ) il est vraiment mignon, comme Miku, mais il a quelque chose d'autre.  
J'ai vu Miku, Yuuki, Teruki, j'ai même eu l'occasion de voir Kanon et Bou dormir, ils ont tous quelque chose qui émane d'eux, je voudrais bien voir Takuya, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Enfaite, ils ont tous un genre d'aura, bon je vais pas partir dans mes délires non plus .  
Je le regarde donc, je ne peux plus décrocher mes yeux de son visage, il m'absorbe, je vois quelques chose de bizarre, je ne comprends pas, je comprends rarement. Mais c'est comme Yuuki et Miku, un moment, je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard de leur visage. C'en est presque affolant, c'est ensorcelant.  
Je regarde donc Teruki une fois sur deux avec le réveille, lui aussi m'ensorcelle . Il est 4h53. Faut que je me rendorme, ben oui, c'est moi qui va conduire, il faut donc que je sois en forme. Je ferme donc mes yeux en pensant à mes vacances, qui risque d'être pas mal mouvementé^^.

......................................

Hey, il est 7h00 du mat, je pète la forme, pas comme tout le monde dans mon lit , et le réveille sonne, Teruki se réveille lentement, il grogne et bougonne, je sais, désoler t'as finis de travailler tard. On est tous les deux assis dans le lit, on regarde à l'autre bout de la pièce, il a une sale gueule, moi je souris.  
Je lui fais une tape sur le ventre, descends du lit, et le menace s'il se rendors. Je prends un vieux jeans, avec quelques trous dedans, un tee-shirt et un pull dans mon armoire, je sort un vieille paire de basket, et avant de sortir (de la chambre) je dit:

**Moi: **Aller, lèves tes fesses ^^ et puis t'as une demi heure pour faire ton sac, et puis, heu, prends si tu as des vieux fringues et plutôt usagés, mais si tu n'en as pas c'est pas grave, mais prends pas trop d'affaire^^.

Il me répond, avec littéralement la tête dans l'cul.

**Teruki: **Moui, si tu veux.

Je file donc dans la salle de bain, je prends une douche rapide et me change. Je monte ensuite jusqu'à la vrai chambre de Teruki, elle pionce. Je lui gueule dans les oreilles.

**Moi: **Lève tes fesses et réveilles toi

**Zoé: **Hé quoi, on nous attaque.

**Moi:** Nan, tu te casses de ma maison ^^.

**Zoé: **Ha je vois.

**Moi:** bon, je vais réveiller les autres.

Je fais donc toutes les chambres comme une furie. Je pose mes fesses que peu après dans la cuisine, je bois un bon thé, avec du jus d'orange et des tartines. Teruki me rejoins vers 8h15.  
**  
Teruki: **Files moi un café bien fort

**Moi:** Tiens.

Je lui tends une tasse, et le café, il se sert, et les autres arrivent peu après, Bou est aussi en forme que Teruki, et je me dois de précisez, que se sont ceux en meilleurs états de marche. Kanon, Takuya et Yuuki arrivent à dormir en mangeant, perso je suis impressionné, mais le pire, c'est Miku, qui dort totalement dans son bol de corn flakes plein de lait, on va dire pour faire court, que je m'étouffe de rire avec mon thé toute seule comme une vrai cinglé, Zoé, arrive un peu après, pendant mon fou rire.

**Zoé: **Bon je vous quitte mes chéris.

**Tous en faiant une grimace: **BEUH _

**Zoé (d'un air blasé): **Je vous adore aussi -_-. A jamais.

**Yuuki: **Enfin libre (fais le signe de la victoire.)  
**  
Zoé:** Hé....

**Moi:** Je peux enfin recommencer à respirer ^^.

**Zoé: **Hey, hey...

**Kanon: **RRAAaa, faudra tout désinfecter maintenant.

**Zoé: **Mais...

**Bou: ** Et puis ouvrir les fenêtres, sinon on va mourir d'intox.

**Zoé:** Mais, je suis.....

**Miku: **ET je pourrai re dormir avec Alex ^^

**Zoé: **..toujours là .

**Moi: **Tiens, tu t'es réveillé??

**Zoé: **Bon, ben.....

Miku: Ca réveille les bonnes nouvelles ^^

**Zoé: **...je crois que.....

**Moi: **Sinon les gars, faudra préparer vos sacs de voyages^^.

**Zoé: **....Je vais...

**Takuya: **Tu veux que nous prenons des trucs spéciaux??

**Zoé:** ... puis merde !!

**Moi: **Ben d'abord prenez pas trop d'affaires hein??

**Yuuki: **ok.

**Zoé:** JE ME CASSE!!!!!!!

**Tous (and me): **O__O

**Kanon:** Tiens...

**Teruki: **... tu n'es...

**Takuya: **... pas...

**Bou:** ... encore...  
**  
Yuuki: **... partis.

**Miku:** Je me disais bien qu'il y avait encore une odeur insupportable, qui me donne la gerbe.

**Moi: **Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici??

**Zoé:** Vraiment, je sais pas lequel est le plus chiant.

.........................

Moi: Bon, revenons aux sacs. Alors d'abord, je veux des sacs au moins cinq fois plus petit que vous aviez utilisé pour faire votre voyage de cinq jours. Je veux des vieux fringues, et non des nouveaux, car sinon ben c'est la campagne quoi.

**Bou:** Je dois avoir ça.

**Kanon: **Et si on en a pas??

**Moi: **Ben prenais pas de fringue, mon papi vous en fournira ^^

**Takuya: **oki oki.

**Moi: **Allez dépêchez-vous, vous avez une-demi heure pour tout préparer.

**Tous: **lets go^^

=_= quel bande de crétins. bon, moi je change les draps de la chambre de Teruki, car on va pas les laisser moisir.

Vers 9h30, on est tous dans le vanne, on est tous à la même place que la dernière fois, ils sont tous armés de MP4 et compagnie (PSP, DS et tout le tralala). Enfin bon, les pauvres, je crois qu'ils vont être assez étonner d'où ils vont atterrir, mais, j'ai prévus de leur faire visité la région, je connais pas mal de truc à faire assez cool ^^.

On part donc, je m'arrête quelques minutes après d'être partis dans une station essence pour faire le plein (nan c'est pas vrai =.=), ben dit donc, Miku, Bou et Kanon sont déjà dans les vapes.

On se remet donc en route, Yuuki joue à la PSP et Taku à la DS, Teruki, lui a mit du The gazettE sur son MP4, et m'en fait profiter, il joue aussi a des jeux débiles.  
Trois quart d'heures après, Kanon se réveille, et se regarde un film sur son MP4 à lui. et moi je regarde la route en discutant avec Miku et Teruki.

.........................

Vers 11h00 j'entends déjà des ventres qui crient famine.

**Miku: **Tu peux t'arrêter steuplé T_T

**Moi:** Hé, on mangera à 13h00 et pas avant pigé.

**Takuya: **J'ai faim!! T_T

**Moi: **Vous aviez qu'à mieux déjeuner ce matin.

**Kanon: **Les mecs, regardez se que j'ai réussis à chopé de mon sac.

Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, devinez se que je vois, un paquet de bonbons, je ne suis même pas étonnée.

**Miku: ** Fiesta (yeux en étoile)

**Takuya: **Donne m'en.

10 minutes plus tard.

**Takuya:** J'ai soif T_T

**Moi: **Une vrai bande de boulet -_-.

J'attrape une bouteille d'eau dans la portière et demande à Teruki de la faire passer derrière.

**Bou: **Putin les gars, regardez un film mais laisser moi pioncé _.

**Moi:** Bou, je t'aime.

**Tous: **O__O

**Moi: **Façon de parler

**Bou: **Bande de crétin, mais de rien Alex, tant que je peux dormir .

Il se rendort quelques secondes après.

**Moi: **Teru, tu peux faire passer le dernier disque de LM.C, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'acheter, donc, je l'ai pas écouté.

**Teruki:** Comment sais-tu que je l'ai??

**Moi: **C'est Taku qui me l'a dit ^^

**Teruki: **Ha, ben si tu veux.

Il cherche les pistes dans son MP4.

**Teruki: **Sur quel discussion a-t-il bien pu te parler de LM.C

**Moi: **Ben en faite il y a quelque jours, il m'a demandé quel réaction j'aurai si on me dit comme ça que je peux rencontrer en vrai les membres de LM.C ou de The GazettE.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

**Teruki:** Ha, et tu lui as répondus quoi??

**Moi: **Je lui ai dit que ça dépender des circonstances, car suivant une certaine façon de rencontre, il peut se passer plein de chose.

**Teruki: **En gros, je vois, mais tu ne t'exciteras pas comme une groupie de première ??

**Moi:** Pourquoi ferai-je ça??

**Teruki: **Ils sont t'es idoles, ils sont très beaux...

**Moi: **Très beaux, laisses moi rire. Bon je t'accorde qu'ils sont assez mignon, peut-être beaux parfois, mais se ne sont pas des "Beaux gosses"

**Teruki: **Hein?

**Moi: **C'est drôle, tu réagis pareille que des filles sur des forums. Normalement, les fans disent, t'es ouf, se sont de pur canons, etc.. ben moi, ben je les trouve comme n'importe quel mecs, bon, on va dire un peu plus "beaux" que la moyenne, mais sans plus.

**Teruki:** T'es sûre d'être une fille normale??

**Moi:** Nan xD.

........

Vers 13h00 donc, je m'arrête devant un petit restaurant (je précise à volonté et oui, je prévois mes ruines ) on demande une table pour sept, puis on commande chacun un plat.

**Yuuki: ** C'est encore loin??

**Moi:** Ca dépends du loin.

**Yuuki:** Ben, environ, combien de temps encore??

**Moi:** Il est 13h30 ..... hum, je pense qu'on arrivera vers 16h ^^.

**Miku:** RRAAaaa encore 2h30 de voyage

**Moi: **Ben, oui c'est le fin fond d'un village paumé dans les montagnes.

**Kanon: **Tu déconnes??

**Moi: **Hum, en faite, sa dépends votre vision des choses ^^

**Takuya:** Pas grave, on découvrira ça en temps et en heure ^^

**Bou: **Et wép, bon, on peux manger ??

**Miku:** On t'as pas interdit de manger.

**Bou:** Ouai c'est vrai. Bon Itadakimasu  
**  
Tous (sauf moi qui dit bon appétie):** Itadakimasu .

On termina de manger à 14h15, mais bon je fus obligée d'acheter des glaces, je suis d'accord qu'il fait un peu chaud aujourd'hui, enfin bon.  
On repris donc la route, ils se sont tous endormis, j'ai empreinté le MP4 à Teruki, j'ai donc les écouteurs sur les oreilles, tout en faisant extrèmement attention à la route.  
1h30 après, Miku et Takuya se sont mis d'accord pour m'emmerder car toute les cinq minutes, soit l'un soit l'autre me demande "C'est quans qu'on arrive??" perso, ça me saoule un peu, et donc Bou et Teruki menacent de leur coudre la bouche, même si Kanon les a contré en disant que je serais perdue sans la voix magnifique de Miku, je vois vraiment pas où il a vu ça mais bon.  
On arrive ensuite à un col, on est donc bientôt arriver, mais ça je le garde pour moi. Je crois que Yuuki à le mal des montagnes.

Je le regarde d'un oeil dans le rétroviseur, il vire légèrement au vert.

**Moi: **Yuuki, tu dégueule pas dans le vanne

**Yuuki:** Je suis malade.

**Teruki: **Je crois qu'elle l'a deviné ça.

**Moi: **On s'arrêtera un peu au col si tu veux.

**Yuuki: **s'il te plait

**Kanon:** Evites nous les odeurs.

**Takuya: **Vite T_T veux aussi vomir.

**Moi: **Putin, Kanon, t'as encore sortis un paquet de bonbon. Avoue.

**Kanon: **Mais heu, il en voulait.

**Miku:** C'est pas une excuse.

**Kanon: **Oui... Mais, t'en as mangé toi aussi.

**Miku: ** Mais moi, je suis jamais malade en mangeant^^.

**Takuya: **Vite...

**Moi: **Oui, oui, je vais le plus vite possible. Mais Yuuki, t'as pas bouffé de bonbons.

**Bou: **Nan mais lui il est toujours malade tout court lorsqu'on prend longtemps la voiture.

**Moi: **Et vous n'auriez pas pus me le dire avant, on se serait arrêter.

**Teruki: **On a oublié

**Moi: **Bon pas grave, on arrive.

Je me garre donc rapidos, ils ouvrent la porte, et Yuuki et Takuya cours dans les bois. De mon coter, je respire à fond les odeurs, elles m'ont vraiment manqué ces montagnes. Ensuite, Kanon va leur rapporté du sopalin, enfin je vous passe les détailles.  
On se remets en route, et pour les calmés, je les préviens qu'on arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes.  
On rentre alors dans un petit village, je alme leurs ardeurs direct en disant que ce n'est pas encore ici.

**Moi: **Heu, une minute. Je me garre. Je vais acheter du pain ^^.

Je traverse la route en les laissant, et entre dans la boulangerie.

**Moi:** Bonjour, bonjour ^^.  
**  
Ivonne:** Ho, mais c'est toi??

**Moi: **Oui^^, je suis la pour environ trois semaines, les vacances, enfin.

**Ivonne:** T'es encore avec un taré d'une autre planète??

**Moi:** Mais nan, en plus cette année, ils sont six ^^.

**Ivonne: **Ben dit donc, ils se multiplient.

**Moi:** Si tu le dis ^^, tu me mets deux pains s'il te plait.

**Ivonne:** Tiens.

Elle me rends la monnaie avec trois bonbons nounours. Je le regarde étonne.

**Ivonne:** Je te l'ai dit, dès que tu viens tu repars avec 3 nounours ^^

**Moi: **Hein?? mais j'avais 6 ans lorsque tu as commencé à m'en donner.

**Ivonne:** Je sais, mais ça me fais plaisir ^^ comme ça tu serras toujous une petite de six ans à mes yeux.

**Moi:** Merci, bon j'y vais, sinon ils vont mourir de faim dans la voiture

**Ivonne: **^^

Je ressors vite fais de la boulangerie. Je m'enfourne dans le vanne, je file les pains sur les jambes de Teruki et les trois bonbons dans une boite dans la boîte à gants, je remets le contact et on repart vite.

A peine une dizaine de minutes après, on a monté pas mal dans une montagne, on se retrouve devant une grande maison, il y a une cave, avec des escaliers extérieurs qui montent pour se retrouver au premier étage, de dehors(dans le vanne toujours) on voit les fenêtres du deuxième et troisième étages, et la fenêtre coulissante sur le haut toit de la maison.  
De devant la maison, on voit quelques jardins, mais pas tout, car il y a un atelier qui cache le reste du jardin, puis juste à côté une montée pour arriver à un genre de parking, tiens bizarre il n'y a pas la petite voiture grise de papi, il doit surement faire des courses, je me garre donc.

J'arrête le contacte, prends les pains des jambes de Teruki et on descend du vanne.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer:** Caffetos (faut-il encore le dire?)

**Genre:** amitié, humour et délire (enfin si vous avez lu le début vous savez^^)

**Autres:** Hum j'espère qu'il a vous plus, mais je pense ne rien demander en retours de votre lecture. Donc je souhaite vous prévenir que la fin est proche (- 5 chapitres) et pour l'instant je dis rien ^.^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

_j'arrête le contacte, prends les pains des jambes de Teruki et on descend du vanne.  
_  
Je me dirige alors vers une petite allée qui conduit vers une porte arrière du bâtiment, c'est couvert lorsqu'on passe sous le bâtiment, car d'un coter on a la maison, au dessus pareille, à droite une genre de pièce avec que du bois, une autre juste à coter avec plein de produit chimique, et au dessus, ben la maison aussi.  
A l'entrée de l'allée couvert, je faufile mes doigts dans une ouverture assez en auteur pour y récupérer les clés.  
Les garçons ne disent rien, ils regardent le jardin (enfin le morceau qu'ils peuvent voir) .

**Moi:** Ben je vous fais visiter?

**Miku:** YEAH

Le pauvre lorsqu'il saura ce qu'il l'attend.

J'ouvre donc la porte de derrière, on arrive dans un couloir (pas très épais).

**Moi: **Alors, à droite, il y a une sale de bain, Takuya, aucun commentaire.

**Takuya: **^^

Ensuite, on tourne à gauche, on atterrit dans une cuisine.

**Moi: **Ben cette cuisine, on l'utilise jamais, car enfaite, elle fonctionne aux bois.

Je m'approche après d'une porte à l'autre bout de la cuisine. J'essaye de l'ouvrir, mais elle est bloqué, ce qui est bizarre.

**Moi: **Tiens, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, papi a du ranger des trucs, enfin, ben normalement c'est une chambre.

Je ressors de la cuisine, à coter on arrive ensuite dans un genre de salon.

**Moi: **Ben vous avez deviné, hein, la enfin un salon. Et là-bas, il y a une chambre pour trois ^^.

**Kanon: **Hum, il n'y a pas de chambre seul??

**Moi: **Alors, comme celle de l'autre coter est bloqué, il y a encore une pour deux, et deux chambre unique ^^.

**Teruki: **Avec Miku on prend la chambre à trois, et comme Miku va surement venir dans ton lit le soir, et comme on a déjà dormi ensemble, ben c'est surement plus cool pour toi. Donc, tu viens avec nous.

**Miku: **Ya-Ha ^^

**Moi: **Mes oreilles. ok, aucun problème. Qui veut une chambre seul.

**Yuuki:** Moi aussi, si ça gêne personne.

**Moi:** Alors, Bou et Takuya, dans la même chambre ^^.

**Bou: **Voilà une chose de réglé^^.

**Kanon: **On continue ??

**Moi:** Oui chef.

**Kanon:** Alors tu préfère être dominé ??

**Tous:** ==___==

Sur le pallier du rez-de-chaussée, il y a la porte qu'on avait pu voir en arrivant, et des escaliers, je regarde Yuuki en montant, le pauvre, il va faire une overdose, on est ensuite sur le deuxième pallier.

**Moi: ** leur montre une porte. C'est la buanderie, Donc, rien de spéciale à regarder.

J'ouvre ensuite une porte qui donne dans une salle à mangé.

**Moi:** Il y a une autre salle de bain à votre droite^^, derrière la porte à votre gauche, il y a la chambre de mon papi.

**Teruki: **Enfaite, il aurait pas un nom, nan mais parce qu'on va pas l'appeler papi, nous.

**Moi:** Heu, oui bien sûr, il s'appelle Joseph.

**Yuuki: **merci, car sinon on aurait eu l'air un peu con.

**Moi: **Je continus, car sinon on aura jamais terminé. La salle à mangé est là, et la cuisine c'est la porte là-bas.

**Takuya:** Pourquoi la table est aussi grande??

La table fais environ trois mètre et demi de long, et presque un de large, d'un coter il y a des chaises, et à coter du mur de la salle de bain, une longue banquette.

**Moi: **Ha, C'est pour les réunions de familles etc.

Je pose alors les baguettes sur la table. Et mon sac dans le fauteuil à coter de la porte de la chambre. Je me dirige ensuite vers une ouverture (y'a pas de porte matériel).

**Moi:** Ben le salon. Normalement, dans cette armoire, il y a des fringues que vous pourrez utiliser.

Bon, maintenant, les premières crises cardiaque.  
Alors, dans le salon, sur ma droite en entrant, il y a un canapé blanc, et un peu plus loin un fauteuil qui doit avoir au moins 15 ans, mais qui est toujours agréable. dans le coin à ma diagonale, il y a la télé vieille elle aussi de 10 ans, et juste à coter sur le bureau sur lequel elle est posée, il y a un lecteur LVD et CD, par dessus une grosse radio et le lecteur cassette .

**Kanon: **C'est moi, ou il n'y a pas de lecteur DVD??

**Moi:** Effectivement, il n'y en a pas. ^^'

Devant les fenêtre qu'on voit de l'extérieur, il y a son bureau, et donc sur le mur de ma gauche l'armoire.

**Bou:** Heu, y'a un PC??

Moi: Oui.

Entre l'espace entre le canapé et le fauteuil, jusqu'au mur de gauche, ben derrière, il n'y a pas de mur mais une autre petite salle. (C'est assez dur à expliquez)

**Moi: **Il est là. X_x"

**Tous:** C'est quoi ça ?? O_o

**Moi: **Ben c'est l'ordinateur, il a un peu plus que 17 ans ^^, et bien sur papi refuse d'avoir internet et le câble, donc, pas internet et que six chaines.

**Tous:** NANI???

**Moi: **Et puis, il n'y a pas de réseau donc, vous ne pouvez utiliser que le téléphone fixe.

**Takuya: **Vive la préhistoire.

**Moi: **Hé, je vous le dis quand même, l'année dernière avec Miyavi on est resté trois semaines, oké les 3 premiers jours il a fait la gueule, mais sinon il a adoré ces vacances.

**Bou: **Miyavi, perso je crois que c'est le mec le plus accro aux appareils électroniques que je connaisse xD

**Miku: ** C'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant que tu es réussis à lui privé de ça drogue pendant 2-3 semaines^^.

**Kanon: **Mais, je me demande bien se qu'on pourra faire.

**Teruki: **Perso ça me plaît bien, ça va être marrant^^.

**Moi: **Ha, maintenant que j'y pense, pas de coca dans cette maison, ni orangina, fanta et compagnie, car papi n'aime pas trop les boissons qui viennent d'Amérique ou plus simplement américaine , et la seule boisson pétillante qu'il accepte, c'est le Shwèpes (désoler pour l'orthographe, mais je ne sais pas l'écrire).

**Yuuki: **Tu as planifié notre mort??

**Moi:** Alala, vous allez pas mourir non plus, faut pas exagéré

**Takuya:** Ça fait un peu aventure, du genre perdu dans la montagne.

**Teruki:** Pff n'importe quoi, sa va nous faire que du bien.

**Kanon: **Ha, et en faite, quel est la moyenne d'âge??

**Moi: **Heu, sans me comptez, la soixantaine peut-être ^^ .

**Kanon: **Je vais mourir

Bou: Tsss, bon on finit la visite??

**Moi: **Oui, oui, suivez-moi.

On retourne donc sur le pallier, pour aller dans d'autres escaliers qui montent encore, je crois que Yuuki va tourner de l'œil. Il y a donc trois chambres, une pour deux et deux pour un, des toilettes, et je leur montre qu'il y a un petit balcon qui relie les deux chambre pour un. Dans la chambre pour deux, il y a une fenêtre alors je les prie de fumer la tête dehors de la chambre, que sa n'empeste pas. Donc à coter des toilettes, il y a encore des escaliers, mais on ne monte pas, car c'est juste le grenier et donc pas la peine d'y aller.

**Takuya: **C'est grand quand même.

**Moi:** Oui, je sais.

**Miku: **Mais il vit seul??

**Moi: **oui oui, mais avant, quand on était encore jeune, on venait tout le temps pour le vacances, et puis on est pas que nous dans la famille, y'a les cousins et cousines, mais maintenant, presque personnes ne vient. Et puis je n'ai jamais connus ma grand-mère, elle est morte avant ma naissance.

**Kanon: **trois semaines, sans rien faire, la mort .

**Moi: **Tss, quel mauvaise fois. Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laissez moisir dans votre coin??

**Yuuki:** Laisse moi au moins.

**Moi: **Désoler Yuuki, ça je ne peux pas. Enfin, j'ai prévus plein de truc, lorsque vous êtes partis 5 jours, tu crois vraiment que j'ai rien foutue??

**Takuya: **Ben oui on était pas sur ton dos.

**Moi: **J'ai fais une liste de se que je peux vous faire visitez et tout les coins sympas que je connais de la région, parce que papi nous emmenez toujours faire un truc sympa pendant les vacances.

**Teruki: **J'adore déjà, j'aime trop la montagne *0*

**Bou: **Hey, il nous fait quoi, depuis tout à l'heure il a l'air d'être possédez.

**Teruki: **Mais, j'ai toujours aimé la montagne, alors pour une fois que c'en ai une autre qu'au Japon, ben j'en profite.

**Kanon: **Tu as préparé des trucs, donc je suppose qu'on va bien se marré.

**Moi:** On va gouter??

**Tous:** Hai!!

On redescend dans la salle à mangé, je sors du lait, fais chauffé de l'eau, du beurre et de la confiture. On s'installe à table, je regarde l'heure.

**Moi: **Normalement, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Yuuki, file moi la confiture .

**Yuuki: ** Tiens.

**Miku: **Sinon, on fera quoi??

**Moi:** héhéhé, je suis la seule qui le sais ^^ ben d'abords, je vous laisse vous reposez, car hier, ben vous étiez plus que crevez ^^ et que le voyage d'aujourd'hui n'a pas était de tout repos.

**Bou: ** Miku met pas t'es doigts dans le pots de confiture.

**Kanon: **C'est bon, il s'est lavé les mains.

**Moi: **Ce n'est pas une excuse.

**Teruki: **Et tenez vous bien avec le papi d'Alex.

**Moi: **Nan, c'est bon vous pouvez vous comportez normalement, mais pas dans l'excessif non plus.

**Kanon: **Et sinon, il y a une bibliothèque, car j'en ai pas vus.

**Moi: **Oui, oui, dans la chambre dont la porte est bloqué et la chambre pour trois, c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous la montrez.

**Yuuki:** On finis de gouter, puis on cherche nos sac.

**Takuya:** Vous avez vus, tous les draps étaient mis.

**Moi:** Vii ^^ c'est un gentil mon papi.

On termine alors de gouter alors dans le calme, enfin quand je dis calme, c'est leur définition -_-.  
Alors qu'on commence à tous ranger, j'entends un bruit venant des escaliers, il est rentrée cool ^^, mais quelque chose m'intrigue, il cours vachement rapidement dans les escaliers pour son âge, je regarde intensément la porte, les bruits se rapprochent de plus en plus vite, la porte s'ouvre alors avec force et je voie...

**Miyavi: **Hello tous le monde.

**Tous (et me):** O__O Hein!!!(fois sept)

Il s'assoit à la table.

**Miyavi:** Alex, t'as vu ce que ton grand-père ma fait faire

J'éclate de rire.

**Moi:** Je me disais bien qu'il ne faisait jamais les lits ^^

**Miyavi:** Il m'a obligé si je voulais rester ici T_T

**Moi: **Je suppose donc que tu vis au premier ??

**Miyavi: **Wep, je suis arrivé y'a deux jours, alors quand j'ai vu le vanne, j'ai plus que foncé.

Je regarde les autres.

**Moi: **Je crois qu'ils sont en mode beugue

**Miyavi:** Et pas qu'un petit.

Il se lève, va devant Takuya et lui passe la main devant les yeux, je fais de même avec Kanon.  
Quelques minutes après le léger beug, ils se réveillent tous.

**Teruki:** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là??

**Miyavi:** Je suis en vacances.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et pose les sacs qu'il tiens en main. J'entends ensuite un grincement. Et la porte s'ouvre.

**Papi joseph:** Alex, sa va ??

Je lui saute dans les bras, il est grand (1m75) il n'est pas gâteaux et encore costaud, il s'occupe du jardin tout seul et du bois, il voyage souvent, il travaille très bien le bois, il s'est même coupé un morceau du pouce de la main gauche quand j'étais petite. Je sais pas si c'est cool, ou vraiment trop chiant, mais j'adorais lui changer le bandage et nettoyer le sang. Faut dire que je voulais devenir médecin, mais j'ai changé de voie.

**Moi: **Papi. Donne moi les sacs, je vais rangé^^.

**Papi joseph: **Tiens, ben dit donc (en regardant les garçons) Miyavi a ramené ses copains.

**Moi: **Wouai, se sont mes nouveaux colocs, mais je les adore ^^, Présentez-vous en attendant que je range les courses.

**Yuuki:** ok, Je suis Yuuki ^^.

Takuya: I am Takuya

**Bou:** Je suis Bou et je suis un mec.

Papi joseph: Je vois ça, enfaite je n'en doutais pas, je vais vous dire, qu'au début, ben Miyavi...

**Miyavi:** CHUT, rien dit rien

**Kanon: **Hé hé une anecdote, dite nous tout beau-papi.

Papi joseph: Alex, Miyavi c'est démultiplié??

De la cuisine.

**Moi: **Haa, c'est son disciple, Kanon.

**Papi joseph: **Je comprends, bon ben je disais...

**Miyavi: **Dit rien!!!!!!!

**Miku:** S'il vous plait grand-papi. (avec les yeux de chat en pleure)

**Papi joseph:** Hé c'est normal que j'ai un chat(-humain??) en pleure qui s'accroche à mon bras??

Teruki prend Miku par dessous les bras.

**Teruki: **Je m'excuse du comportement de Miku, je suis Teruki ^^. Et gardons cette anecdote, qui a l'air forte appétissante pour se soir^^.

**Bou: **Et voilà Teru-papa de retour.

**Papi joseph:** Je les aime bien les petits nouveaux^^.

**Moi:** Bon les garçons allez chercher vos sacs et rangez vos affaires^^.

Miyavi me rejoint dans la cuisine lorsque je n'entends plus de pas dans les escaliers.

**Moi:** T'aurai pus prévenir quand même.

Puis je l'embrasse sur la joue.

**Miyavi:** C'était une surprise, mais si je t'aurai prévenue sa n'en aurai plus était une ^^.

**Moi: **Mais, sinon tu restes combien de temps??

**Miyavi: **Je sais pas trop, je serai peut-être pas là de temps en temps.

Moi: T'as choqué mes petits chiots tu sais.

**Miyavi:** J'ai vu ça.

**Moi: **Mais pourquoi t'es venu enfaite??

**Miyavi: **Ben on va dire que j'étais content que tu ne m'es pas totalement oublié.

**Moi: **Un cas comme toi, nan, mais ton nom si .

**Miyavi:** J'en apprends tout les jours.

**Moi: **Tu me pardonnes.

**Miyavi: **Oui, Mais sinon, tu vas leur faire le même plan qu'avec moi l'an dernier??

**Moi:** C'est à peu près pareille, mais un peu plus élaboré ^^.

**Miyavi:** Je taperais l'incruste alors.

**Moi: **Tu me feras pas faux bond comme les premiers jours de l'année dernière??

**Miyavi: **Nan promis ^^, sinon tu dors dans quel chambre???

**Moi:** Pourquoi?

**Miyavi: **Pour pouvoir te sauter dessus xD.

**Moi: **Tiens Kanon ne me l'a pas faite celle-là^^, je suis dans la chambre à trois, mais mon lit est déjà squatter, c'est con.

**Miyavi:** Oui, tan pis, mais tu vois bien l'élève est encore loin du maitre^^.

**Moi: **Tsss, bon je vais ranger mes affaires.

**Miyavi:** Hai, je vais regarder la télé ^^

**Moi: **Tu veux dire Le tour de France??

**Miyavi: **Heu ouaip, la fin ^^

**Moi:** Bon j'y go.

Je prends mon sacs et descends les escaliers, dans lesquelles, je croise Yuuki, Kanon, Takuya et Bou. J'arrive alors dans ma chambre. Teruki range un jean et maillot, Miku lui a le sac plus que vide.

**Moi: **Tu n'as pas de fringues??

**Miku:** J'en empreindrai à ton grand-père.

**Teruki:** Moi aussi, je n'ai pas grand chose à me mettre.

**Moi:** Ok de toute façon y'en a plein, sinon la maison vous plait??

**Miku: **J'adore ^^ mais c'est vraiment un trou paumé.

**Moi:** L'endroit parfait pour tuer quelqu'un.

**Teruki:** N'est-ce pas Miku?? Sinon j'adore *0*.

**Miku: ** Vous faites peur

**Moi:** Sinon, vous voulez vous reposez ou directement commencé??

**Miku: **M'en fiche.

**Teruki:** On devra surement déjà commencé, car un jour de la semaine prochaine on devra travaillé, notre patron a apprit qu'on venait en Alsace, donc il nous demande d'en profiter pour faire un tour à Strasbourg et à Berlin.

**Moi: **Ha oui, je comprends, hum moui, je peux m'organiser, bon vous avez terminer, car moi je monte ^^.

**Teruki: **Je te suis.

**Miku:** De même, sinon j'aime bien ton papi, il est marrant.

**Teruki: **Oui, et on voie d'où vient ton langage cassant.

**Moi: **Héhé, j'l'adore moi aussi.

On monte, ils se mettent dans un fauteuil, moi devant le PC qui a des millénaires, les autres arrivent, et ils tapent la discutions avec Miyavi en regardant le Tour.  
Un peu plus tard, vers 19h00 il commence à pleuvoir, on est tous les sept sur d'énorme coussins au milieu du salon, en jouant aux cartes, et papi fais à mangé. Perso, j'adore le pouilleux massacreur, comme j'ai trop de chance aux jeux de cartes, ben je perds jamais, mais je crois que cette fois c'est mon tit Bou et Miyavi qu'on eu la poisse. On passe à table à 20h00. Mais comme nous sommes trop fatigué et que papi la constaté, il garde la petite histoire pour demain, ensuite, on va tous se coucher mort de fatigue après une douche, enfin pour les derniers, ça a était douche d'eau glacé, c'est assez drôle à écouter.  
Je m'endormis vite dans le lit deux places à coter de Miku. Le truc cool, c'est que je collais mes pieds glacé contre les siens. Je ne crois pas qu'il aime ça lui non plus.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAMER: **Caffetos toujours pas à moi... dommage

**GENRE:** Pas trop chiant pour que vous soyez à ce chapitre

**AUTRES:** heu, je vous aime lecteurs ^__^ (oui, c'est bon, j'ai pas trop d'autres trucs à dire ==)

**666Naku:** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir ce que pense les lecteurs ^.^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

_Je ne crois pas qu'il aime ça lui non plus._

Foutue soleil, pourquoi, le seul et oui, le seul rayon qui passe dans la chambre se plante pile sur mes yeux, franchement, j'avais espérer dormir légèrement plus. Mais bon maintenant que je suis réveillé, J'enjambe Miku, je me nique le pied contre le rebords du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et monte les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine.  
J'arrive dans la salle à mangé, Miyavi regarde par la fenêtre, son bol de céréale en main, la cuillère dans la bouche et du chocolat autour des lèvres, il est comme absorber pas quelque chose d'invisible, il ne m'a pas entendus, je passe derrière lui pour aller vers la cuisine, je prends un bol et vienx m'assoir à coter de lui, je bouge la chaise, il me regarde assez surpris.

**Miyavi: **Hey je ne t'avais pas vus arriver ^^

**Moi:** Tu regardais quoi??

Je me sert du lait.

**Miyavi: **Combien ce village m'avait manqué.

**Moi: **A ce point??

**Miyavi: **Vi ^^  
**  
Moi: **Maintenant que tu es un ancien, j'ai prévue plein de truc, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencé

**Miyavi:** Si ils sont fatigué, pas de longue balade en montagne

**Moi: **Ok, mais elles sont pas longues mes balades

**Miyavi:** C'est ça, donc pas de visite longue non plus...

**Moi:** Je sais ^^, c'est un truc que j'ai pas eu le temps de te faire faire (^^")

**Miyavi: **Quoi tu as osé pas tout me faire.

**Moi:** Héhéhe.

**Kanon: **Ben dit donc, vous avez la forme *ferme les yeux et baille*

**Moi:** Toujours.

**Kanon: **Y'a du café??

**Miyavi: **Non.

**Kanon: **O__o

**Moi: **Tss, dans le placard de gauche.

**Kanon:** merci.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine en mode Zombie Power, il va ensuite s'assoir sur la banquette en face de Miyavi.

**Moi: **Pourquoi, je me retrouve avec le maitre et le disciple, que le monde est petit.

**Yuuki: **Hello tout le monde.

**Moi: **Yuuki mon sauveur

**Miyavi:** On est pas si terrible que sa??

**Yuuki:** Y'a juste à regarder et on a la réponse  
**  
Kanon:** Yuuki, va dans les prés

**Yuuki: **C'est con, hein, j'ai pas mes lunettes ni ma perruque, sa marche pas *lui tire la langue* Beuh.

**Moi: **Et t'es cent fois plus chou comme ça ^^

**Yuuki:** Merci.

**Miyavi: **Kanon, tourne 7 fois t'as langue dans la bouche avant de parler , on peut pas perdre contre eux.

**Kanon:** Ce serai une honte .

**Moi:** Ils se croient à la guerre??

**Yuuki:** Faillais pas les mettre ensemble

**Teruki: **Bonjours...... ils sont en mode baston??

**Yuuki: **Heu ouai -_-  
**  
Teruki: **Bon, on va faire dans le calme, on règle sa dans le pouilleux massacreur??

**Moi: **Yeah, je vais vous étalez.

**Miyavi: **C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Miyavi et Kanon se lèvent et mettent leur bol et tasse dans levier, puis on se dirige vers le salon, Teruki un paquet de carte en main.

**Teruki:** Tiens, nos trois petits retardataire arrive ensemble, ben on va pouvoir jouer au grand complet^^.

**Bou: **Je ne sais pas si c'est une impression, mais on dirait qu'on est dans la merde.

**Takuya: **Oui et jusqu'au coup.

**Miku:** J'aurai du rester pioncer

On s'assoit donc tous par terre sur des coussins, Teruki mélangeant le paquet.

**Yuuki: **Alors, prêt à vous faire massacrer??

**Kanon: **Ne rigole pas trop vite mon petit.

**Miyavi: **T'es plus petit que lui Kanon

**Kanon:** Merci de ce coup de poignard amicale mon cher.  
**  
Moi: **Tss on peut pas perdre contre ça.

**Teruki:** Aucune chance.

Il distribue les cartes.

**Takuya:** J'ai pas très bien compris.

**Miku:** Je te rassure moi non plus.

**Bou:** Je sais pas si ça rassure que toi non plus.

**Yuuki: ** Bon ben à la guerre comme à la guerre.  
**  
Miyavi: **Que le meilleure gagne...je veux dire que le Miyavi gagne xD

**Kanon: **En tout cas je perdrai pas _

**Moi:** On fais six parties ok.

**Teruki: **FUFUFufufufu on verra qui aura la main la plus rouge MOUHAHAHahaha *rire démoniaque*

**Moi:** O__O Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'est pas droguer lui??

**Kanon:** C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre depuis quelque temps.

**Teruki:** Tss, c'est juste pour mettre une ambiance de tueur.  
**  
Miyavi:** AAH bon ben. Je sors l'artillerie lourde.

**Bou:** Adieu monde cruel

........................

1heure 30 après le grand massacre.

**Miku: **Putain

**Bou: **Je sens plus ma main.

**T****akuya:**Ils ni sont pas allé de main morte.

**Kanon: **Vous vous êtes bien défendue.  
**  
Miku: ** Hey, hey arrêtez vos délire , sur 6 parties, j'ai perdus 2 fois, comme Bou et Takuya, alors qu'on était pas de l'histoire.

**Moi:** Hein?? Ho putain, désoler les gars, j'avais pas vus.

Je me tourne alors vers Takuya et Miku et prends leur mains dans les miennes.

**Takuya: **==__==""

**Teruki: **Sa va vos mains??

S'approche de Bou et prend doucement sa main dans la sienne.

**Bou:** Nan, c'est pour ça qu'on est sur le point de perdre l'usage de la main à vie.  
**  
Yuuki: **Désoler, je sais pas ce qui ma pris.  
**  
Kanon: **De vrai écrevisse.

**Moi:** -_-, bon venait on va mettre sa sous l'eau.

**Takuya: **Ok.

Se lève.

**Yuuki: **Miyavi, tu peux ranger les cartes stp??

**Miyavi: **Oui, oui, et les gars, encore désoler pour vos mains.

**Bou:** Le pire c'est que nous qui ne sommes pas dans l'histoire, ben on s'est tous pris dans la gueule X_X

On va donc dans la salle de bain mettre de l'eau froide sur leur main.

**Miku:** Nan, et encore si ça n'avait été que ça, ils ont frappé comme des tarer oui, une vrai bande de sadique.

**Moi:** On était plus vraiment nous-même

**Takuya:** Sa on a vus, enfin plutôt sentis.

**Teruki: **Sinon il dors encore longtemps ton papi ??

**Moi: **Heu, il est surement réveillé depuis 6h30 du mat -_-

**Teruki:** Ben il est où alors??

**Moi:** Je suppose dans le jardin.... jardin, jardin. Vite

Je les laisse en plan, je reviens m'assoir dans le fauteuil de la salle à manger, la tête baisser pour faire mes lacetS.  
**  
Kanon: **Tu vas où co....

Il a même pas le temps que Miyavi c'est aussi changé en 5 secondes, c'est à dire vieux jean à trous et tee-shirt crade avec le temps, il s'empresse aussi de mettre ces chaussures de montagne, il me regarde d'un oeil, j'en fait de même, les autres ne comprennent rien de cher rien.

**Moi: **Tu n'as pas profiter de mon absence??

**Miyavi:** Je n'oserais jamais ^^.

**Moi:** T'as oublié wouai.

**Miyavi:** Je confirme, je m'en suis souvenue quand tu as dis plusieurs fois le mot jardin.

**Moi:** Putain, goinfre comme tu es, il n'en restera plus . Vite.

**Miku: **Il se passe quoi??

**Moi:** Demandez à Miyavi, il adorerai vous le dire, bon j'y vais ^^.

**Miyavi:** Saleté, j'arr....

**Bou:** Toi tu restes ici et nous explique ^^.

**Moi: **Et oui Miyavi tu ne seras jamais aussi rapide que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de "ça" xD

**Miyavi:** Tsss ça t'amuses de pas leur dire ...

Je disparais dans les escaliers avant qu'il ne puisse finir, je prends dans la cuisine du bas un seau propre et cours dans le jardin où papi se tiens au milieu. Je sors de la maison par la porte de derrière, je passe par la porte juste à coter de celle de la maison pour passer par un chemin qui longe un des jardins, pour atterrire dans le jardin tant convoité.

**Moi:** Hey, je viens avant que l'autre ne revienne.

**Papi joseph:** Il y en a encore beaucoup tu sais??

Je commence à me mettre à la cueillette.

**Moi: **Je sais, mais on est un peu 8 donc, si on en a plus non mangé, ben y'aura plus de glace ^^.

**Papi joseph: **C'est vrai que l'année dernière, pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il n'y en avait déjà plus.

Je vois ensuite Miyavi arriver avec les autres habiller et changer. Je me mets alors à sa hauteur.

**Moi: **Tu viens mangé ou aider??

**Miyavi: **Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te méfier héhéhé.

Un fin sourir se glissa rapidement sur ces lèvres.

**Miku:** WOUA, des framboises *LOVE*

**Moi (Je lui souffla):** quel coup bas .

**Miyavi**: A la guerre comme à la guerre ^^.

Il pris mon seau des mains et alla cueillir des fruits.

**Moi: **Miku, viens ici, n'en mange pas.

Du coin de l'oeill, je vois les autres gars écrouler de rire, des seaux à leur mains pour aller cueillir des fruits.

**Moi: **Miku si t'en mange pas maintenant et que tu cueille, tu auras de la glace ^^.

**Miku:** De vrai??

**Papi joseph: **Bien sûr mon p'tit je fais les meilleurs glace ^^.

**Miku:** Youhou.

Il va ensuite rejoindre les autres, j'en fais de même et me place à coter de Miyavi.

**Moi:** Comme tu l'as dit à la guerre comme à la guerre.

**Miyavi: **Pfff t'utilise ton arme secrète aussi, même moi je n'aurai pas pu résister à la fabuleuse glace que fais Joseph ^^.

**Moi: **Tu admets donc t'as défaite??

**Miyavi:** Tss je suis bien obligé.

**Kanon: **Hé j'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais _

**Miyavi: **-_- il est vraiment à fond dans le truc.

**Takuya: **Oui et jusqu'au cou.

**Teruki: **Un Kanon restera toujours un Kanon.

A cette phrase on regarde tous Kanon et on fait oui de la tête en le regardant s'exciter tout seul.

**Papi joseph:** Bon les jeunes, je vais faire la cuisine.

**Moi:** ok, on vient mettre la table dans cinq minutes.

**Teruki:** Sinon, tu as prévus quoi pour cet aprèm ???

**Moi:** De la luge ^^

**Yuuki:** -_- je veux pas paraitre con, mais on est en été.

**Bou: ** Tu pourrai expliquer plus en détaille??

**Moi: **Laisse moi réfléchir...non.

**Takuya:** Miyavi explique !!

**Miyavi: **Désoler les mecs, je n'en sais pas plus que vous

**Miku:** On y va à quel heure??

**Moi: **Heu, quatorze heures trente, quinze heure.

**Kanon: **J'aime bien la luge moi ^^

**Moi: **Bon, on va mettre la table.

**Yuuki: **ok.

On rentre alors dans la maison, pose les seaux à moitié remplis (ou vide) dans la cuisine du bas et on monte manger. On passe ensuite à table.

**Takuya:** Vous pouvez nous raconter le truc que Miyavi a fait??

**Miyavi:** Takuya tu veux mourir??

**Bou:** Hé, c'est pour le fait de nous avoir détruit la main alors qu'on avait rien fait.

**Miku: **Dans les dents xD  
**  
Papi joseph: **Ok, je vous raconte, alors, on va dire que lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, il s'est énervé, il criait presque, enfin il est devenue totalement hystérique.....

**Miyavi: **Le premier qui raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre je le trucide sur place.

**Moi: **Comme tu fais peur -_-  
**  
Papi joseph:** Donc il s'est engueulé avec Alex, et il est partie de la maison, et comme vous avez pus le constater, il y a une foret pas très loin, il est donc partie là-bas, le truc c'est qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, donc il est partie toute la journée, et comme c'est un grand garçon, on s'est dit qu'il reviendrait mais on savait pas qu'il n'a pas d'orientation. On a laissé la porte de derrière ouverte pour lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et le matin son lit était vide, alors je suis sortis pour voir si il ne revenait pas et je l'ai retrouver en boule recroquevillé au milieu de mes légumes contre l'arbre.

**Yuuki: **Miyavi je te savais pas aussi con.

**Moi: **Enfaite, il avait cru être au milieu de la foret et comme il faisait nuit il avait pas vus la maison à cinq mètres de lui xD.

**Teruki:** Hey, mais ça c'est THE dossier.  
**  
Miyavi: **C'est pas ma faute

**Miku: **Mais t'as pas eu froid??

**Miyavi:** Il faisait chaud cette nuit-là.

**Moi: **Ha oui, tu t'es fais bouffer de partout en plus. Il avait des piqures de moustiques et compagnies.

**Kanon:** Hé bien mon pauvre.

**Miyavi: **ROoo c'est bon maintenant, vous celez ou oubliez cette information dans les abscisses de votre cerveau, enfin pour Miku ça va pas être dur.

**Miku:** Hé, tu veux que ça se propage???

**Miyavi:** Non c'est bon.

Le repas se finis donc en grosse rigolade. Puis chacun dans son coin faisait des trucs, Miku, Teruki, Yuuki et Takuya sont descendus travailler sur je ne sais quoi comme Miyavi, j'ai expliquer à Kanon comment utiliser le pc avec 20 ans d'âge. Et Bou regarde les informations avec moi, papi lui il somnole devant l'écran.  
Vers deux heures trente, on monte tous les sept en voiture, Miyavi se place entre Yuuki et Bou.

**Moi: **Comme on est dimanche, il n'y aura peut-être pas trop de monde ^^.

**Bou: **Tu sais, normalement, c'est le dimanche où il y a plein de monde.

**Moi: **héhéhé, vous aimez les jeux de glisse??

**Miyavi:** Moi j'adore les jeux de glisse *avec une voix très sensuel*^^.

**Moi: **Retenez moi où je le trucide.

**Teruki: **Tu peux pas t'es au volant.

**Miku: **Tin Miyavi t'es obligé de dire des conneries.

**Miyavi: **Ben quoi, J'ai rien dit.

**Yuuki:** Tss et tu fais celui qui comprends pas.

**Kanon: **Calme, il a juste dit qu'il aimait les jeux de gli... *réfléchis même si c'est rare* HAAaaaa j'ai compris. Vraiment trop cool Miyavi.

**Miyavi: **T'as vus ça xD.

**Moi:** Vous ne voulez pas continuer le chemin à pied??

**Kanon:** Nan c'est bon on s'en passera.

**Moi:** Le truc c'est que je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

On arrive une demi-heure plus tard en haut d'une montagne.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer:** Les caffetos ne sont pas à moi T.T dommage

**Genre:** Amitié et stupidité power

**Autres:** Voui le moment fatidique se rapproche encore, mais faudra attendre encore un tout petit peu. Bon j'ai la flemme d'attendre alors je vous le poste

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

_On arrive une demi-heure plus tard en haut d'une montagne._

On descend du vanne, On s'étire un peu tous, je respire une nouvelle fois l'oxygène de la montagne, et regarde un peu autours les autres voitures.

**Teruki: **AAaaa sa fait du bien de marcher un peu ^^.

**Takuya:** Oui trop du bien.

**Kanon:** C'est donc ça.

Il y a une grand remonte pente, des genres de descente, sur deux parcours, on voit une jeune fille qui de tout en haut commence à descendre avec sa luge bleu, elle pousse sur une poignée blanche pour accéléré, on le voie à vue d'œil, un autre mec commence à partir sur la deuxième piste, vers la fin une autre jeune fille tire vers elle la genre de manette pour ralentir, arriver en bas de la piste, elle rend la luge à un gars qui la remet sur le remonte pente.

**Moi:** Vous voulez faire combien de descente environ??

**Yuuki: ** Moi, je dit on commence par 5. si je peux bien sûr.

**Miyavi: **Autant, tu ne fera pas dans ta culotte??

**Moi:** Hey, réglé sa sur la piste, alors??

**Bou: ** Ben on en fait 5 chacun et après on verra.

**Moi:** oki ^^ de toute façon on a toute l'après midi.

Je vais vers la caisse suivit de Teruki, J'achète les 40 montés. Et leurs en donne 5 chacun. On se dirige donc rapidement vers le remonte pente, qui est de 4 place par banquette. Donc sur la première, J'y vais avec Teruki, Yuuki, et Bou, les quatre autres sur celle qui suit.

**Bou:** WAOU elle est trop belle la vue *_*

**Yuuki: **J'avoue, et c'est vachement haut.

**T****eruki:**y doit y'avoir une petite dizaine de mètres.

**Moi:** moui c'est sa ^^.

**Kanon:** Hé devant

Je retourne la moitié de mon corps ainsi que ma tête vers eux.

**Moi:** Quoi?!

**Miyavi:** On arrive quand en haut?  
**  
****Bou:** Tss de vrai gosse. 3 à 4 minutes.

**Takuya: **C'est trop haut, j'adore *0*

Quelques minutes après tout le monde en haut de la montagne.

**Moi: **Alors, vous avez compris comment accélérer et comment ralentir.

**To us: **Oui ^^

**Moi: **Et ne sortait pas vos, bras, sinon vous pouvez vous brulez, alors gardez les biens à l'intérieur.

On va donc chercher une luge chacun et on se retrouve devant les deux départs.

**Bou:** Alors, qui commence??

**Miyavi:** Yuuki, je te défie.

**Yuuki: **J'allai te proposer la même chose.  
**  
Un mec:** Les deux suivants, vous pouvez y aller.

**Yuuki: ** On se retrouve en enfer.

Ils s'assient tout les deux sur la luge et partent en même temps, de loin, on les regarde descendre.

**Un mec:** Bon les suivants.

**T****akuya:** J'y vais^^.

**Kanon: **Moi aussi.

Puis chacun son tour on descend en luge. Au bout d'un moment sur le parcours, je passe sur un pont sous lequel passe Bou. On se jette un œil avec un air de défi et on accélère d'un coup.  
J'ai perdus, il est arrivé avant moi en bas en me souriant.

Les autres sont déjà remonté, on s'assoit donc tous les deux sur le remonte pente.

**Moi:** Tu aimes bien??

**Bou: ** C'est trop cool.  
**  
Moi:** Je me demande bien qui a gagné entre les deux qui sont partis en premier.  
**  
****Bou:** Moui moi aussi... sinon, tu sais quand tu nous as raconter ton histoire.

Je le regarde d'un œil.

**Moi: **oui?

**Bou:** Tu ne nous as pas parlé du reste de t'as famille, ni de ton grand-père.

**Moi: **Je vois, tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'était pas là? comme le reste.

**Bou:** Ben oui.  
**  
Moi:** Ok, ben le reste de la famille vivent en Alsace, donc ne pouvaient pas faire le chemin, et surtout ne voulaient pas, car tout d'abord ma mère n'avait plus de famille, et donc mon père, lui, n'a jamais était proche de sa famille, frère ou sœur, nos parents nous envoyé tout le temps qu'ils pouvaient ici. Mon grand père était en voyage, lorsqu'il la appris il voulait s'occuper de nous, mais je ne voulais pas donc, j'ai demandé à Luca de demander notre garde.

**Bou: **Haa, tu sais, j'aime bien quand tu racontes t'as vie.

**Moi: **O__O comprends encore pas.

**Bou:** Tu parles de toi comme d'une personne totalement étrangère, je trouve ça cool, de pouvoir résister comme ça.

**Moi:** Je résiste pas.

**Bou:** Tu t'es trop durcit alors.

**Moi:** J'ai toujours su vivre par moi-même, alors c'est normale.

**Bou:** D'un sens c'est vrai.

**Moi:** ET quel est l'autre sens alors??

**Bou: ** L'autre c'est que tu ne t'accroche à personne, tu es seule, même si tu as des amis.

**Moi:** Je sais^^, j'aime bien quand toi tu essayes de déchiffrer se que je pense.

**Bou:** ^^, Penses-tu que je peux entrer dans la partie où tu sembles seule?

**Moi:** Je dois t'avouer que vous tous me percez les remparts que j'y est installé.

Il me regarde d'un air étonner, on arrive, je descend cours chercher une planche et me mets dans la file d'attente qui est placé. Bou est derrière deux trois personnes me suivant. Je n'en revient pas, je viens de dire quelques chose de bizarre, mais on sa fais du bien de ne pas totalement rester dans la confidence.

Vers seize heure trente dix-sept heure, On termina tous nos descente, on alla alors dans un genre de chalet restaurant pour gouter.

**Moi:** Vous prenez quoi?

**Yuuki: ** Un Thé ^^.

**Teruki: **Deux.

**Miyavi: **Un café bien noir.

**Bou:** Un chocolat chaud.

**Miku: ** Pareille.

**Kanon: **Café au lait.

**Takuya: **Heu, un café aussi noir

**Moi:** Donc 3 thés, 2 chocolat, 2 café noir et un au lait, on prend des gaufres aussi??

**Miku:** Waoui j'ai trop faim .

**Moi: **oké.

Je donne ensuite ma commande au serveur.

**Takuya:** Sinon, qui a gagné??

Miku: Oui oui c'est vrai, Yuuki ou Miyavi??

**Miyavi: **C'est...

**Yuuki:** ....MOI ^^.

**Miyavi:** Il a triché.

**Yuuki:** Tout les coups bas compte mon cher.

**Teruki:** Il a fait quoi??

**Miyavi:** Il m'a dit qu'Alex l'avait embrassée.

**Moi:** QUOI!! Me mettez dans l'histoire.

**Yuuki:** Tu m'excuse??

**Moi:** Bien sur rien ne vaut une bataille gagné ^^.

Un autre serveur nous rapporte nos commande.

**Bou: ** Sa fait du bien ^^.

**Miku:** Mon ventre revis ^^.

**Moi:** SA m'énerve, moi j'ai perdu contre Bou

**Bou:** I am the Winner ^^.

**Teruki: **Dit toi que j'ai perdu contre Miku les deux premières fois.

**Miku:** Et oui.

**Moi: **Outch sa doit faire mal ça .

**Teruki: **Très.

**Kanon: **Moi j'ai gagné contre Taku ^^.

**Takuya:** Oui, je sais.

**Miyavi: **On refait quelque descente après??

**Takuya:** Moi je veux bien ^^.

**Teruki:** Kanon, contre moi??

**Kanon:** Avec plaisir.

**Bou: **Miyavi me ferrai tu l'honneur??  
**  
Miyavi:** Bien sûr.

**Yuuki:** Taku??

**Takuya: **Yeah.

**Moi: **Miku, on a plus trop de choix xD

**Miku:** deux victoires d'affiliés sa me plait bien.

**Moi:** retire ça, ou je te démolis.

**Miku: **On verra bien.

Je paya rapidement. Et on remonta dans le remonte pente plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Trois quart d'heures après on terminait no dernière descente. Je vais ensuite acheté d'autres gaufres le temps qu'on rentre.

.....

Dans la voiture.

**Moi:** Alors Miku qui est-ce qui a perdue??

**Miku:** C'est bon c'est moi _

**Moi: **Mouahahaha.

**Teruki: **J'ai encore perdue TWT

**Bou:** Moi j'ai gagné deux fois.

**Miyavi:** Pas la peine d'en rajouter

**Kanon:** Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir gagner deux fois ^^.

**Teruki: **Hey, ch'ui pas le seul qui a perdue deux fois alors, hein Miyavi ^^

**Miyavi: **Ta gueule

**Yuuki:** Tss, j'ai perdue contre Taku.

**Takuya:** Héhéhé

**Bou:** Donc si je réfléchit bien, c'est moi le plus fort de la bande??  
**  
Moi et Teruki:** Ouai.

**Miyavi: **J'ai perdue, parce que je suis fatiguer.

**Kanon: **Oui c'est sa.

**Miyavi:** Hey t'es pas avec moi normalement??

**Kanon: **Heu, je suis agent double =P

**Miku:** J'ai faim

**Teruki:** Moi aussi.

**Moi:** Je crois qu'on a tous la dalle.  
**  
Takuya: **Confirmation.

Une bonne demi-heure après, on arrive dans la maison accueillit par une odeur de nourriture extrêmement bonne.  
On met ensuite la table, puis on mage, Papi nous demande, enfin leur demande s'ils se sont amusés, qu'il confirme. Après manger, on débarrasse, je prends une douche vite fait, et regarde un peu la télé pour me coucher un peu près.

**Moi:** Miyavi, sa te dit de marcher??  
**  
Miyavi:** Sa dépend combien de temps ^^.

**Moi: **Jusqu'à un endroit plein de myrtilles.

**Miyavi:** Ha je voie, faut longtemps marcher

**Moi:** Ouai, mais après on peut manger plein de myrtilles.  
**  
Miyavi: **Yeah, en plus c'est la saison, on mange là-bas?

**Moi:** Wép, viens on va faire des sandwich.

.......

**  
Moi:** vous allez réveillé les gars, le temps que je range tout ça?

**Yuuki:** J'y go.

**Moi:** Heu, dite leur de quand même prendre un pull.

**Miyavi:** ok.

Un trentaine de minute après (et oui lorsqu'ils ne se maquillent pas, et ne se font pas des coiffures trop classe, ben ils sont rapide) avec trois sacs à dos, on monte dans le vanne, avec lequel je me dirige vers la montagne.

**Miku:** Tss, il est que 9h30

**Takuya:** On va où??

**Miyavi: **Beaucoup marcher^^.

**Kanon: **Pourtant on est en voiture.

**Miyavi: **Oui, mais on devra abandonner la voiture sur une plate forme et après marcher.

**Yuuki:** Je voulais pas non plus au début, mais sa à l'air cool.

**Teruki (les yeux en étoile): **Trop bien, on va faire quoi, on va marcher jusqu'à où??

**Moi: **On va marcher environ une heure trente, deux heures, et on va à la Roche des Fées.

**Bou:** ET on va y faire quoi spécialement??

**Moi:** On va y cueillir plein de myrtilles pour que papi puisse faire des tartes ^^.

**Miku: ** On y va, sinon il a commencé à faire de la glace?

**Moi:** Non, il m'a dit qu'il cueillerai d'autre framboises et qu'il s'y met cet aprèm.

**Miku:** You-Hou hou.

**Miyavi: **Alex, Alex, tu ne leur as pas dit le meilleur^^.

**Moi: **Cela est vrai, je m'en excuse ^^ mais je préfère qu'il le découvre eux-même xD

**Bou: ** Hey maintenant que t'as commencé, tu dis.

**Yuuki:** Moi je sais .

**Moi:** Nan vous verrez quand on arrivera.

**Takuya: **Bande de méchant.  
**  
Miyavi:** On sait.

On arrive à la plate forme un peu après, c'est genre de grand parking en terre avec des tronc d'arbres autours, il y a une grande monté, deux petites sur les cotés et une descente.

**Teruki:** On va où alors??

Je lui montre d'un coup de tête la grande monté.  
**  
Moi:** Par là, enfaite qui prends un sac, car je vais pas tous me les porter.

**Kanon: **Donne m'en un.

Je lui passe.

**Teruki:** Je prends l'autre.  
**  
Moi: **De toute façon on changera après.

On se met ensuite en route, il nous faut vingt bonnes minutes pour arriver à une intersection, on va ensuite donc vers le coter gauche, par un chemin, Miyavi suit assez facilement mon rythme avec Teruki, Bou et Takuya. Les autres traines un peu. On s'arrête un peu pour les attendre.

**Moi:** Kanon passe ton sac à Bou ou Miyavi.

**Kanon:** Ok.

Il le tend, Bou l'attrape et le met sur son dos.

**Moi:** Teruki tu veux le passer à Miyavi ou Taku?

**Teruki:** Nan c'est bon.  
**  
Takuya: **Alex, passe moi ton sac.  
**  
Moi: **Si tu veux, Yuuki sa va?

**Yuuki:** Oui, sa fait que vingt minutes.

**Teruki:** Miku?

**Miku:** Moi? Sa va ^^.

**Miyavi:** On voit sa.

**Moi: **Allez, vous a fait le plus dur.

On repart ensuite sur une route assez plate qui monte un peu, au bout d'une autre vingtaine de minutes, je prends un petit chemin à travers les arbres, on commence à voir les petits myrtillers, avec de minuscules myrtilles, Miku les regarde d'un oeil enchanter, Teruki lui aime tout simplement la montagne, Miyavi est hyper content de revenir, Yuuki et Kanon luttent et ont hâte d'arriver, Bou Regarde un peu partout autours de lui et Takuya fait pareille.  
AU bout de quinze minutes, on atterri sur un chemin beaucoup plus large, qui monte encore, on échange de sac, Miyavi prend celui de Teruki, je prend celui de Bou qui est le plus léger, et Taku garde un encore celui qu'il porte.  
On arrive peu après dans une grande clairière, où, tout de suite à gauche, il y a un autre chemin qui descend, et un autre tout droit où il y a une table en bois et deux bancs entourer de deux énormes rocher d'au moins 5 mètres de hauteur, on passe alors par le chemin qui est lui aussi large de 3 mètres au moins, de là, les rochers se font beaucoup plus voir, le chemin se rapetissait et monte un peu, un moment, il y a un genre d'escalier autour d'une roche qui monte, et lorsqu'on arrive en haut, les champs de myrtilles se font plus que voir, les myrtilles qui sont 5 fois plus grosse qu'avant, je me baisse et en prends, une elle est sucrée et juteuse, je ne suis bien sur pas la seule à l'avoir fait. J'accélère le mouvement le chemin est beaucoup moins large maintenant, d'énorme rocher sont plantés au milieu de myrtillers, il y a des chemin dans tout les sens. et on arrive enfin.  
Des roches dans tout les coins, y'en a qui ont une fente entre, des où on peut passer pour descendre, on peut monté sur tous, on pose nos sac sur la roche, qui est haute de plus de 10 mètres de haut, donc on ne s'approche pas trop des bords, on a une vue magnifique sur la vallée.

Miyavi sort alors son appareil photos et en prends de la vus, et des garçons, entrain de faire les cons.

Il est midi sur ma montre.

**Moi: **On mange??

**Takuya:** OUI!!

**Yuuki: **C'est trop beau *0*, même si je sens plus mas pieds.

**Kanon:** Sa vaut vraiment le coup ^^

**Miku: ** MANGER!!

.... Pendant qu'on mange....

**Moi:** Heu vous faites pas les cons près du bords de la roche, hein? je veux pas de mort.

**Teruki:** Ouai, enfaite vous vous approchez pas du bords sinon vous resterez assis toute la journée ou vous ne ferez que de la cueillette.

**Bou: ** Oui papa ^^

**Teruki: **Et je ne rigole pas.

**Miku: **Hai oto-san

**Moi:** Et pas de blessé svp, et surtout faite attention où vous mettez vos pieds.

**Miyavi:** on sait, papa, maman on peut allé jouer maintenant??

**Moi: **Hé ch'ui pas t'as maman.

**Takuya:** Nan mais presque, oka-san

**Moi:** Tsss, bon *me lève* vous laissez les sacs, les pulls et tout ce que vous prenez pas ici, je vais sur les roches à plus ^^.

Je connais ces rochers par coeur, je m'approche du bords gauche du rocher des interdits, je regarde Miyavi qui me regarde en souriant, j'en fais de même et saute. Bien sûr j'atterris sur une roche un peu plus bas, genre y'a même pas 50 centimètres de saut, mais comme ils sont loin il ne voient pas le rocher sur lequel je suis. Je les entends arrivé, je les regardent, Miku s'assoit et rigole.

**Moi:** Heu c'est le seul coter de cette roche où on peut sauter sans s'étaler 10 mètres en bas donc regarder avant de sauter.

**Yuuki:** Oui oui.

Ensuite il disparait de ma vus. Je descend alors jusqu'en bas et remonte sur la droite où d'autres rochers se placent, plus facilement ainsi qu'un chemin. Donc toute l'après-midi, on joue aux singes, à cache-cache entre les rocher, à chat, de vrai gosses, et des fois certains prennent un seau et vont cueillir des fruits.

Vers quinze heures trente, on arrête de faire les cons et tous le monde cueille. Une heure après les seau remplie, on reprends le chemin inverse, et comme on descend on est légèrement plus rapide. Donc à dix-huit heures on arrive à la voiture, Kanon,Takuya et Miku prennent les seaux sur leur jambes.

**Moi: **Vous vous êtes amusés??

**Teruki:** Je LOVE trop la montagne.  
**  
Kanon:** Sa on avait vus -_-  
**  
****Miku:** Trop bon, on aura plein de tarte 33  
**  
Takuya: **Avec plein de glace.  
**  
Moi: **Demain vous avez toute la journée de libre ^^.  
**  
Miyavi:** On sera quel jour demain?

**Moi:** Mardi 22 juillet

**Miyavi: **Haha je voie ^^

**Bou:** Ben pas moi dites

**Moi: **Tu le sauras demain mon Bou de chou xD

**Yuuki: **Pas grave, on torturera Miyavi pour savoir ^^.

**Bou: **Quel bonne idée.

**Miyavi:** Je refuse

**Yuuki:** Parce qu'on te demande ton avis peut-être?

**Miyavi: **J'espérai ^^".

**Moi: **On arrive.

Je gare le vanne et on monte dans la maison. Je donne les myrtilles qu'on a cueillit, puis on passe à table.  
**  
Miku: **Papi Joseph, c'est quand qu'on pourra mangé la glace??

**Papi joseph: **Hum, normalement, si elle a bien refroidit, demain midi.

**Takuya: **Et sinon, on fait quoi demain soir??

**Papi joseph:** Alex m'a formellement interdit d'en parler.  
**  
Moi:** Et oui j'ai pris les devant.

ET pour dessert on mangea de la tarte aux pommes que papi a fait.

On regarda ensuite à la télé sur le lecteur VLD "La famille Adams" un film que j'adore^^. On se marre tous enfaite c'est surtout très con. Et bien sûr, Takuya, Bou et Miku on essayait de nous faire craché le morceau. Ensuite on alla tous se coucher.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAMER: **Ben.... caffetos pas à moi

**GENRES: **amitié stupidité

**AUTRES: **hey hey, on s'approche de plus en plus de la fin, et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours

**666Naku: **Yep, merci encore pour ton avis, et vraiment ch'ui hyper contente que tu lises avec autant d'attention cette fiction

* * *

_Ensuite on alla tous se coucher._

Cool, c'est le premier mot qui me suis venu à l'esprit, j'ai enfin pus faire une petite grasse mat, oui je ne me réveille jamais vers 11h c'est improbable, enfin donc, il est 10h 15, Miku est encore sous la couverture, par contre le lit de Teruki est vide, je m'assois sur mon lit et me frotte les yeux, ensuite je me lève en enjambant Miku, mais cette fois je vise mieux et ne me pète pas le pied, bonne nouvelle. Je monte les escaliers lentement en mode Zombie, j'arrive dans la cuisine, y'a du café de préparer, Takuya et Kanon.

**Moi: **yo bien dormi?

Je m'assois et prends le pain pour me coupé une tranche.

**Takuya:** Waou, tu vus ta gueule??

**Moi: **Nan et je préfère pas la voir.

**Takuya:** C'est mieux pour toi, sinon c'est crise cardiaque direct xD.

**Moi:** Dis-moi Kanon, cherche t-il a mourir jeune notre petit Taku-kun??  
**  
Kanon: **Je sais pas mais on dirai bien.

**Moi: **T'façon t'as aussi une sale tête là Taku.

**Takuya: **Tu déconnes??

**Kanon:** Héhé tu ne le saura jamais.

**Takuya: **Les miroirs ça existe.

**Moi: **Impossible. Même avec ça c'est impossible, nan mais sérieux, tu vas pas t'amuser, à pété tout les miroirs que tu croises, car dès que ton reflet sera dessus, il crève direct, tu t'imagines même pas l'hécatombe.  
**  
Takuya:** Tsss bon passe moi la confiture Kanon au lieu de pouffer dans ton coin.

**Moi:** Sinon, ils sont où les autres??

**Kanon: **Miyavi aide ton papi je crois, et Teruki est dans le salon...

**Teruki: **Et je vous entends très bien.

**Kanon: **Et après Bou et Yuuki dorment comme des marmottes.  
**  
Moi:** Comme Miku quoi.

Je prends mon petit dèj et va ensuite dans le salon, où est Teruki bouquinant un livre de la bibliothèque de papi, je m'installe dans le fauteuil et allume la télé sur KD2A avec les séries bien conne de plus en plus française, perso je préfère les drama même si c'est presque du même niveau coter mentalité. Ensuite Kanon se rejoins à moi dans le canapé, et Takuya, joue à KE sur le Survivant, KE, c'est tout simplement un jeux de casse briques.

Un peu après Miku arrive dans le salon s'assoit par terre sur les gros coussins avec un bol de céréale à la main. Vers midi, Yuuki et Bou nous avait rejoins, même que Bou se battait presque avec Takuya pour jouer à l'ordinateur, je me lève, file la télécommande à Miyavi, qui lui aussi nous avait rejoins et file dans la cuisine aider papi à faire la bouffe.

Après mangé, papi a fait deux tartes aux myrtilles il fallait presque se battre pour avoir une part , enfin bon trop bonne quoi. Donc, vers 14h, je mis mes baskets et sortis de la maison pour me balader, mais avant même que je ne puisse faire 10 mètres:

**Teruki: **Tu vas où?

Je me retourne. Il est placé sur les escaliers de l'entrée.

**Moi:** Je vais me balader pourquoi?  
**  
Miyavi:** On peut venir??

**Moi:** Comme vous voulez, mais dépêchez vous alors.

5 minutes après, Ils sont tous avec moi sauf Yuuki et Miku.

**Moi:** Tiens Yuuki et Miku ne viennent pas?  
**  
Bou: ** Nan, ton papi va leur apprendre des trucs en cuisine.

**Moi: **ok.

Tranquille on suit le chemin menant à la foret, il se longe de prés avec quelques vaches.  
**  
Miyavi: **Il est où déjà l'arbre qui fait pipi??  
**  
Kanon: **L'arbre qui fait pipi?? répéta Kanon avec un air plus qu'incrédule.

**Moi: **Plus très loin^^.

L'arbre qui fait pipi, est sur le coter droit du chemin entre deux près, c'est genre cinq arbres qui entourent un sixième qui à un tuyau au milieu du tronc, qui sort de l'arbre, avec un seau dessous, sa récupère l'eau de pluie qui est totalement potable, car dans notre coin y'a pas de pollution, enfin presque pas.

On arrive devant, Miyavi va boire un coup avec Bou qui prend un photo ainsi que Teruki, puis on repart. à l'entrée de la foret, il y a trois chemin, deux petits sur les coter et un plus grand au milieu, on prend celui du milieu, au bout de trois minutes (à peine) de marche, on arrive à une deuxième intersection de deux chemins, avec une cabane de chasseurs sur le coter.

**Moi:** Gauche ou droite? Miyavi t'as pas le droit de choisir.

**Miyavi:** Mais heu c'est pas juste.

**Takuya:** Moi je dit gauche.

**Bou:** Moui pareille.

**Teruki: **Alors moi je vote pour Droite.

**Kanon: **Désolé Teruki, mais je préfère gauche.

**Miyavi: **Vous avez de la chance, c'est le chemin le plus court, parce que l'année dernière, j'avais pris gauche, et elle a fait exprès de faire THE long chemin.

**Moi:** Moi?? Nan jamais, xD allez on y go.

**Takuya:** Alex?? Pourquoi tu as des seaux en mains??

**Moi: **Ah ça, c'est parce qu'il y a des mûrs là-bas.

**Kanon: **Dit donc, vous cueillez tous les fruits de la région ma parole?!

**Miyavi: **Oui mais comme ça, on pourra en ramener à la maison.

**Moi: **Pas besoin de répondre à ma place Miyavi.

**Miyavi:** Et je pourrai peut-être ramener de la confiture au Japon.

**Bou: **Ouf, j'ai eu peur que tu dises ramener de la glace.

**Teruki:** Le truc c'est qu'il peut aussi le faire ça.

**Miyavi:** Et oui^^, et puis mon petit Kiki avait adoré la confiture de mûr de l'année dernière.

**Kanon: **C'était donc ça dont il était drogué.

Je comprends de moins en moins, c'est qui Kiki, et puis au moins j'ai compris pourquoi 5 pots de confiture avaient disparue, enfin je comprends quand même pas trop de quoi ils parlent, et sa m'énerve, je te comprends Kanon T_T.  
**  
Takuya:** Clair, il les mangeait presque à la petite cuillère.

**Miyavi: **C'est donc aussi une grosse par de la raison de pourquoi je suis là, il m'a menacé de lui en ramener, ou il me refaisait le portrait.

Donc, s'il l'a menacé, c'est que ce n'est pas un chien ou une autre bestiole c'est humain.  
**  
****Bou:** Perso, comme il était accro, je le pense bien capable de le faire.

**Miyavi: **Vous savez, Ruwa et Rei l'on ficelait pour pouvoir me laisser venir en un seul morceau.

Et il en rajoute, c'est qui ces nouveaux. Sa m'énerve je comprends rien de rien. Ensuite Teruki lui met une petite tape derrière la tête.

**Teruki:** Tss exagère pas non plus. Mélange pas réalité et t'es délires.

**Kanon:** Moi j'aime bien ses délires ^^.

**Moi:** Ben moi non car je comprends rien

**Tous (surtout kanon): **xDDD

**Moi:** Bande de cons.

On avance toujours dans la foret pour arriver plus haut à une intersection, qui cette fois aller vers un chemin qui descend et un qui monte, il y a aussi une table et deux bancs. Où ils y posent leur postérieur à part moi et Teruki.

**Moi:** Bande de flemmard.

**Kanon: **Espèce d'esclavagiste T^T

**Moi: **C'est ça c'est ça.

**Teruki: **Bon on y va car je vous l'avoue ben elle a raison, raa lala les jeunes.

Je prends une voix de papi.

**Moi: **Nous, on nous obligeait à sortir même s'il pleuvait, maintenant, les jeunes sont de vrais faignasse xD

**Bou: ** Excellent xD

**Miyavi: **Le problème c'est qu'a part Takuya, t'es la plus jeune.

**Moi: **Moui, mais je m'en tape, des feignasse reste des feignasses.

**Takuya: **bon on y retourne??

**Kanon: **Wép.

On prend donc le chemin qui descend, d'un coter, il y a une genre de falaise avec des arbres, des buches empiler et de l'autre des arbres, sa descend bien, il faut se tenir bien en équilibre, il y a des graviers qui font glissés, on arrive au gros buissons de mûrs, on s'arrête.

**Moi: **On fait des équipes de deux ok.

**Miyavi: **ok, viens mon disciple, on le fait ensemble^^.

**Kanon: **Hai.

Je leur passe un seau.

**Takuya: **Les guitaristes ensembles???  
**  
****Bou:** Ouaip

Je me retrouve donc avec Teruki, on met le seau entre nous deux et commençons à cueillir. Une petite heure plus tard, ben y'a plus de mûrs donc avec les seaux bien remplis on descend encore jusqu'à arriver à une petite descente de cinq six mètres assez pentus.  
**  
Moi:** Heu, donc comme j'ai l'habitude de descendre, je peu prendre deux des seaux

**Miyavi: **J'ai compris, j'en prends un aussi.

Ayant donc deux seaux en mains, je descends en faisant un magnifique dérapage contrôler (mais oui c'est ça), suivit de près de Miyavi, qui au passage fit tombé quelques mûrs, puis Takuya qui réussit à s'arrêter très très loin, Teruki et Kanon s'en sont pas trop mal sortis, mais je dus quand même rattrapé Bou pour qu'il n'aille pas se scratcher dans les buissons pleins d'épines. Ensuite, je largue un seau à Teruki et un à Takuya.  
Puis on suit la route qui descend légèrement pour arriver à la descente rapide qui se place juste à coter du jardin de papi où, Yuuki et Miku travaillent dans le potager, je leur fait un grand coucou de la main et leur montre les seaux du doigt, les yeux de Miku se retrouvent en étoiles, et je doit dire que ceux de Yuuki ne sont pas mieux. On arrive à la sortis de derrière, Teruki, Miyavi, Takuya et moi, on rentre dans la maison pour monter les fruits, et Bou et Kanon changent leur chaussures contre des bottes et vont rejoindre les deux zigotos. On pose alors vite fait les seaux et faisons de même.  
Vers 17h30, je les laisse et va me doucher avant que se soit la baston pour y arriver, Je me lave, mets ensuite un jean et un tee-shirt, puis m'installe à la table pour nettoyer les murs (et oui ça va pas se faire tous seul ). Vers dix huit heures trente, je termine de tout nettoyer avec l'aide précieuse de Miku et Takuya, les autres se battent pour prendre la douche.

**Moi: **Sinon, vous aimez bien être ici, sérieusement??

**Takuya:** Perso, je trouve que c'est vraiment cool, sa change de la plage, des cocotiers xD

**Miku:** Moi j'aime beaucoup, je découvre des trucs européens que je ne pensait jamais voir^^.

On s'installe devant la télé après s'être lavé les mains.

**Takuya: **Putain , pourquoi ce jeu ne retient pas les scores??

**Moi: **héhé, t'avais fait combien??

**Takuya:** six cents mille environ

**Moi: **Tsss trop nul

**Takuya:** Parce que tu fais combien toi??

**Moi:** moi?? en y restant pas mal de temps, cinq million je dirai. xD

**Miku: **On fait quoi et on va où enfaite?? se soir

**Moi: **Pourquoi t'as peur de loupé Dereck??  
**  
Miku: et Takuya: **Quoi??

**Moi:** rien, vous avez rien entendus.

Je me lève.

**Moi:** bon je vais allé secouer les autres.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et frappe à la porte.  
**  
****Yuuki:** C'est qui?

**Moi:** Alex, sinon, t'en as pour longtemps??

La porte s'ouvre.

**Yuuki: ** je viens de finir de me changer.

**Moi: **Quel timing ^^, tu sais où sont les autres??

**Yuuki: **Kanon et Bou sont lavé et dans leur chambre, et je crois que Miyavi et Teruki en on fait de même avec la salle de bain d'en bas.

**Moi:** Okidoki.

Je monte les escaliers, frappe d'un petit coup sec sur les deux portes.

**Moi: **Si dans 5 minutes, vous êtes pas en bas, ben vous venez pas.

**Kanon:** Quoi O_O VIITTEEEE

**Bou: ** j'ai terminer dans 5 secondes.

Je redescends alors les deux étages, et je croise Miyavi dans les escaliers.

**Moi: **on y va dans 15 minutes, tu peux prévenir papi?? stp  
**  
Miyavi: **Que ferais-tu donc sans moi??  
**  
Moi:** des choses que je ne peux pas faire avec toi.

Je reprends mon chemin pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre, je toc.

**Moi:** je peux entrée??

**Teruki: **2 secondes,...c'est bon.

J'ouvre la porte et entre, je me dirige vers mon armoire et prends un pull.

**Moi:** Bon on y va dans 10 minutes-un quart d'heure.

**Teruki: **ok, on monte??

**Moi: **Wép

On arrive dans la salle à manger, papi est assis, il attend, je regarde donc, Takuya a éteins l'ordinateur, il regarde la télé avec Miyavi, Miku, Bou, et Yuuki.

**Moi:** Il est où Kanon??

**Bou:** Je crois qu'il finit de se maquiller.

**Moi:** =_=" pire qu'une fille.

**Kanon:** Les héros doivent savoir se faire attendre.

**Yuuki: **oké... bon on y va??

**Moi:** oui c'est mieux pour nous ^^"

On ressortis alors par la porte de derrière, papi ferma celle de devant et après celle par la quel on venait de sortir. On monte un peu par la route d'où on était revenus, mais on passe ensuite à gauche, pour arriver sur une petite route tranquille. En quelque secondes, on arrive à vraiment un mini mini sentier (45-50 cm d épaisseur) qui descend sur 7 mètres et qui fait un virage à 90° sur la droite.

**Moi:** Bon vous faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds quand même, car je vais pas vous pêchez.

Je descend donc la première suivit de près par Yuuki et Bou, Teruki se met en quatrième pour s'il y a un problème, puis Takuya, Miku et Miyavi et enfin Kanon et papi. Et oui je pense même à leur sécurité. On marche donc sur la terre du sentier, qui d'un coter est entourer de pins, et de l'autre une descente dans les ronces suivit de près par un grand ruisseau, donc on s'en sort pas vraiment indemne.

**Miku:** Une fraise *0*.

**Moi:** Wouai, t'arrête pas d'un coup quand même.

**Bou:** On va où comme ça??

**Kanon (de plus loin):** Elle cherche un bon endroit pour nous faire disparaitre.  
**  
Miyavi (d'un peu moins loin):** C'est bon Alex, on t'a gruge xD.

**Moi:** Mais non, ayez confiance.

**Takuya:** Mais oui, mais oui on te fait confiance.

**Papi joseph:** Alex, laisse de la main d'œuvre pour la jardin.

**Teruki:** Oui, elle me laissera en vie ^^.

**Moi:** xD

On arrive alors à re une vrai route avec du béton et des maison, (oui c'est un petit village) 5 minutes après on arrive sur la place du village, avec quelque attraction et un énorme chapiteau.

**Moi: **Le truc c'est qu'on arrive pile pour la fête du village, la moyenne d'âge est de 60 ans, donc ils sont tous pété de tune, donc ils adorent faire des fêtent.

**Miyavi: **Je suppose que tu vas te venger??

**Moi: **Ça alors, comment t'as deviné??

**Miku:** D'abord on mange ?? T^T  
**  
Papi joseph: **T'inquiète petit gars.

On suit alors papi entré dans le genre de grand chapiteau, où il règne une chaleur humain grandiose, il salut quelque vieillards j'en fait de même, je connais presque tout le monde, et je pense que certain ne sont pas encore habitué que je ramène des gens spéciale, ha oui, Kanon nous à tous sortis, Tee-shirt plutôt flashi avec jeans moulant, enfin c'est pas le seul. Sinon, au milieu du chapiteau, il y a une piste de danse et un genre de orchestre (claviers, guitares, basse, batterie micro, accordéons, ...) qu'il y a toute les années bien sûr. On s'installe donc à une table assez grande juste à coter de la piste.  
Une bonne femme vient nous voir, je la connais, je jouer beaucoup dans son jardin, et elle nous donner plein de chocolats (comme maintenant aussi) habillé en traditionnel.  
**  
Serveuse: **Alors, les jeunes vous sentez pas trop seul^^.

On est les seul de la moyenne d'âge de vingt ans, il y a quelque personnes qui ont la quarantaine et des mioches, oui des mioches partous étant donné tout les grands-père et grands-mère du coin.

**Moi:** Heureusement qu'il y aie des jeunes.

**Serveuse: **C'est vrai car sinon je voie même pas pourquoi on continus à louer autant de stand surtout le truc d'à coter.

**Bou:** Le truc??

Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour pas qu'elle ne parle.

**Serveuse: **Tu verras ma petite, Alex n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie que je le dise.  
**  
****Bou (bas en serrant les dents):** Ma petite??

Kanon, Takuya, Yuuki et Miyavi se retiennent d'éclater de rire.  
**  
Serveuse:** Alors Joseph tu veux quoi??

**Papi joseph (s'adressant aux garçons):** Vous mangez une tarte flambé chacun je suppose??

Ne laissant pas les autres le temps de répondre  
**  
Miyavi:** Oui oui

**Papi joseph:** Alors, 9 tartes flambés et 1 bouteille de Carola plate et 3 pétillante.

**Serveuse: **C'est noté.

Elle donne ensuite un bout de papier à papi.

**Moi:** Teruki ferme la bouche tu vas gobé une mouche à regarder la batterie comme ça.

**Teruki:** Je veux, ça fait tellement longtemps  
**  
Yuuki: **Même pas trois jours.

**Teruki:** Je veux quand même.  
**  
Miku: **De toute façon Teru-chan, ben dans même pas une semaine tu vas en retoucher une.

Ensuite, un vieux groupe de chants alsaciens prennent place sur les instruments. Plusieurs couples d'anciens se lèvent et vont danser, ainsi que quelques petits couples de mioche.  
**  
Moi: **Allez Teruki, tu m'accordes cette danse??  
**  
Teruki: **oké^^.

**Takuya:** Bou?? tu viens danser avec moi??  
**  
Bou: **_ j'arrive.

On va donc tous les quatre sur la piste et dansons un peu n'importe comment sous les rires des autres, jusqu'à qu'un vieux gâteux demande à Miyavi de danser (pour la deuxième fois l'année dernière aussi xD) On éclata tous de rire sous le visage rouge de Miyavi et le regard incompris du papi. On termina la danse puis nous allons nous rassoir à table.

**Miyavi: **Yuuki arrête de rire où je t'étripe  
**  
****Yuuki (avec une voix de vieu):** Mademoiselle vous dansez?? xDDDD

**Miyavi: **C'est bon, mais quand même il a pas compris, c'est quand même la deuxième fois...merde

**Moi:** Là tu t'es vendu tout seul .

**Miyavi: **M'aide pas surtout.

Et le rire de Yuuki redoubla.  
**  
Papi joseph: **Làlàlà, ça arrive.

La bonne femme nous mit alors sous le nez de chacun une belle tarte flambé très alléchante.

**Tous: **Itadakimas ou bon appétit.

Je termine de manger un peu avant tout le monde (l'habitude^^), je me lève et sort part une autre sortis que part l'endroit part où on était rentré. Je vais vers l'attraction que j'attendais et achète 48 jetons. L'homme qui tiens le stand, me reconnais, depuis des années et des années, je lui achète plein de jetons, on va dire que je suis presque la seule clientes du coin, car perso, j'ai encore vus aucunes mamies et aucun papis là dessus, mais des fois il y a quelques jeunes ado, et j'en voie un particulièrement, on ne sais jamais parlé, mais depuis deux trois ans, on dialogues sur ce jeux, il m'a aussi repéré, ces yeux brillent.  
Je repars ensuite vers le chapiteau et rejoins ma table.

**Kanon:** Tu faisais quoi??

Je sort mon sac de jetons et le mets sur la table.

**Moi: **J'ai acheté ça^^.

**Miyavi: **Combien??

**Moi:** 48 exactement.

**Miyavi:** Donc 6 parties.

**Moi:** Pour l'instant.  
**  
Papi joseph: **Bon allez y les jeunes.  
**  
Miyavi et Moi:** Yeah.

On se lève, suivit des autres qui ne comprennent pas trop, je m'élance à travers de la piste, je slalom entre les couples, et sort plus rapide que Miyavi, puis je m'arrête d'un coup (en me prenant Miyavi dans la tronche). Kanon me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relevé.

**Bou:** Trop cool *0*, merde je sais pas comment on appelle ça en français.

**Teruki:** Moi non plus _

**Moi:** Des autos-tamponneuse ^^.

**T****akuya:**Voilà c'est ça.

**Moi: **Genre tu cherchais le nom.

**Takuya:** xDD

**Moi:** =__=", bon, je vous donne 6 jetons chacun, et chacun pour sa gueule.

**Yuuki: **Parce que tu en doutais.

**Moi:** Bien sûr que non mon cher.

On monte donc, et chacun prends sa voiture, la piste est vraiment grande, c'est pour ça que d'habitude je m'ennuie un peu, et quand y'a des parents avec des gosses de cinq ans qui nous cri "Y'a des enfants, faites attention" et ben sa fait du bien.  
Mon cher ami-ado est aussi sûr la piste, on défonce et se fais défoncé par tout le monde, on s'éclate quoi.

Après environ trois quart d'heure de pur plaisir, Kanon et Yuuki vont faire un tour de manège =_= je respecte leur choix, Miku, Takuya et Miyavi vont s'achetaient des bonbons, et Bou, Teruki et moi, on va jouer un peu à la carabine sur ballon. Vers 22h00 22h30, on retourne sous le chapiteau avec papi qui écoutait la musique.

**Papi joseph: **Alors bien amusé??

**Miku: **Trop bien.  
**  
Papi joseph: **J'ai commandé encore 2-3 tartes flambés.  
**  
Moi: **Vrai?? Super j'ai trop faim.

Entre deux parts.

**Moi: **Yuuki, tu danse??

**Yuuki: ** Oui, oui, c'est pas moi qui vais me faire inviter par un papi xDDD

**Miyavi: **Je te hais.  
**  
Kanon:** Cette fois Bou tu danses avec moi.

**Bou: **Oké mon chou,.... j'avais envie

Teruki bave encore, à se demander s'il ne va pas se dessécher.

Puis encore plus tard, alors qu'il restai encore très peu de monde, j'allai voir le mec qui s'occupe des instruments.  
**  
Moi: **Excusez moi, des amis peuvent jouer avec vos instruments??

**Mec: **Heu je sais pas trop il faut demander à la troupe.

Je me dirige alors vers le groupe de musiciens qui se restaure.

**Moi: **Excusez moi??

**Musicien 1: **Oui??

**Moi:** Je suis avec des amis artistes, en vacances, et ils aimeraient jouer un peu avec vos instruments, vous pensez que cela peut être possible??  
**  
Musicienne 1: **Si c'est les mignons là bas, je veux bien prêté ma guitare^^.

**Musicienne 2:** La mienne aussi, en espérant qu'ils jouent bien^^.

**Moi: **Merci beaucoup ^^ et vous (en m'adressant au mecs).

**Musicien 1:** Le temps de finir de manger, je vous laisse ma basse.  
**  
Musicien 2: **Tant qu'ils nous bousillent pas les oreilles, ils peuvent jouer de ma batterie.  
**  
Musicien 3:** Oké j'ai compris, vous voulez aussi mon clavier et le micro??

**Moi:** ça peut être possible??  
**  
Musicien 3: **Allez y.

Toute contente, je retourne à ma table toute joyeuse.

**Moi:** Les garçons, vous pouvez joué, j'ai leur accord.^^

**Teruki: **Tu déconnes??  
**  
Moi: **nan, allez y le temps qu'ils mangent.

Il sautèrent tous de la table. Pour arriver à l'estrade.  
**  
Miyavi: **Et y'a que deux guitares.  
**  
Moi: **Tant pis, tu viens poser t'es fesses ici.

Après être réglé et tout, il commence par la chanson que je préfère (et la seule dont je connais le nom) "Ryuusei Rocket", c'est magnifique, je ne l'avais entendus qu'avec guitares et basse, mais le mélange est superbe. Mon papi grognonne un peu car le rock et compagnie c'est vraiment pas son truc, il dit que ce n'est pas de la musique, mais du "bruit", mais bon c'est son opinion. Ils jouent ensuite deux autres morceaux, comme les musiciens doivent se dépêcher et remballer. On renter peu après vers 23h30.

Je me change vite car sinon les garçons ne peuvent pas entrée, je file la première sous les couvertures. Et je pense qu'on s'endort tous assez rapidement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclamer: **Caffetos, pas à moi ^x^

**Genre:** Amour, délire

**Autre:** Gyah, et oui, l'avant dernier chapitre, alors prenez bien votre temps pour le lire, car le dernier...... j'essayerai de ne pas être trop sadique pour l'attente. C'hui sympa non? enfin je vous abandonne maintenant

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

_Et je pense qu'on s'endort tous assez rapidement._

Saleté de sale rideau de merde qui ne couvre même pas la seule partie de mon corps qui en a besoin, mon visage.  
Je suis fatiguée, morte, exténuée, je me lève en mode zombie, j'ai la tête grosse comme une casserole, enfin bref, je suis de très mauvaise humeur, pour faire court j'ai une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, le premier qui m'emmerde, je le flingue direct.  
Je marche littéralement sur Miku qui pousse un grognement, je suis shoot ses pieds qui me gênent le passage, je descends du lit sans encombre. Je ne voie pas le bras de Teruki hors de son lit, alors sans faire exprès, je pousse dedans, et il va se cogné contre la porte en bois ouverte, sa fait un gros "Bouing" suivis de Itaiii, mais bon rien à foutre, j'ouvre la porte (en lui tordant encre un tit peu) je monte les escaliers, et arrive dans la salle à mangé, il y a Bou et Takuya.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine, sans un bonjours, la tête plus que dans l'cul, je fais chauffé de l'eau, je m'assois à la table avec un bol de céréale, j'entends vaguement quelques phrases prononcé vers ma direction, mais mon cerveau brouille les ondes, j'entends "flou", je voie leurs lèvres bougé mais ne comprends pas, et pour dire vrai j'en ai totalement rien à foutre, je me lève après 2, 3 minutes, je prends l'eau chaude et me sers un café, il est fort, j'aime, j'ai la tête dedans, sa fait du bien à mes neurones.  
Soudain je me lève et ma tasse se reverse, le liquide brulant glisse jusqu'au bord de la table et tombe sur les cuisses de Takuya, il hurle, enfin je crois, je n'entends pas bien, en tout cas il se lève et file dans la salle de bain, moi je vais cherché une éponge et essuies la table, puis je pose mon bol dans levier et me couche dans le canapé pour m'endormir peu après.

J'ai mal, mon bas ventre me fait mal, nan, enfaite, il y a une forte pression dessus, je lève, essaye plutôt d'ouvrir un oeil, lorsque j'y arrive, je voie pour première chose une énorme masse, qui n'est d'autre que Miyavi, je le vire à coup de jambe, il se scratche par terre, et comme je l'ai dit je suis de très mauvaise humeur, je lui marcherai repsque dessus, mais je n'en fait rien, je le bouscule avec mes pied, et m'installe devant l'ordinateur, je ne lui parle pas, il ne cherche pas plus sur mon comportement.  
Je me tiens le crâne, il me serre, j'ai mal, pour éviter les douleurs, je fait quelque pression dessus, sa ne serre pas à grand chose, mais c'est une habitude que j'ai prise, je mets ensuite en marche, le jeu KE, je commence par deux trois partis que je re très mal au crâne, puis mes yeux s'habitue, mon cerveau se calme, je re gagne des parties. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je l'éteins, je regarde l'écran noir, longuement, puis je ferme les yeux, je réfléchis.  
Je les rouvre, je sens un regard, ou plutôt des regards peser sur moi, sa me saoule, je me lève, j'ignore mes interlocuteurs, je descends au premier, je constate que la chambre est vide, parfait les rideaux sont fermés, j'enlève mon pyjama, je mets des sous vêtements, un tee-shirt,..puis la porte s'ouvre, mon cerveau ne fait aucune réaction, Teruki devient tout rouge, je crois que j'en fait de même, il la referme à peine quelques secondes après, je m'énerve encore, je mets vite un pantalon, je mets une paire de basket, je sors de la chambre rapidement, je voie sur une chaise Teruki la tête baissé, il la relève lorsqu'il m'entends, il se lève, mais je suis énervé.  
Je ne m'arrête pas, je sors de la maison par derrière, je passe par l'autre coter du couloir, je me dirige vers le haut du jardin, puis derrière une assez grosse masse d'arbres, je m'assois sur la vieille balançoire à moitié rouiller, sans peinture, elle est caché, et pour dire c'est mon endroit secret, personne à mon souvenir ni est jamais venus, je commence à me balancé, je réfléchis.

Pourquoi?Pourquoi lorsque je ne sais même pas pourquoi je change de comportement?? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'ennuie, je me balance encore plus haut, la vieille balançoire grince, je ne fait pas attention, je monte encore plus haut. J'ai étais horrible, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais énervé, je ne me comprends pas trop dans ces moments. Je m'arrête brusquement, je supporte pas trop d'être trop heureuse, c'en ai peut-être la raison, nan je doit surtout être trop fatigué. Je me lève, je m'approche de la marre aux poissons rouge, je ne voie pas le fond, je les regarde. Soudain un coup de fatigue brusque me prends, je m'endors et me sens plongé....  
Je sens mon corps se faire transporter vers le fond, puis plus rien.

J'ai froid, très froid, je soulève un œil, je suis allongé sur le dos dans les feuilles des arbres, j'ai une veste sur moi, je ne sais pas.

**Teruki:** J'ai crus que tu ne te réveillerai jamais.

**Moi:** On est où??

**Teruki:** toujours au même endroit, j'ai eu peur de te bouger.

**Moi: **Je suis désolé, j'ai honte, je me sens faible.

**Teruki:** dis ce qu'il ne va pas

**Moi: **je ne sais pas... j'ai l'air nunuche là, non??

**Teruki: **sérieusement??

**Moi:** oui

**Teruki: **Oui extrêmement, et te voir comme ça me donne envie de vomir.

**Moi: **xD pareille.

Je me soulève, je croise mes jambes en tailleur.

**Moi:** je me sens conne.

**Teruki: **sa je te le confirme^^

**Moi:** je pense que c'est du à la fatigue surtout.

**Teruki:** moui je le pense aussi, tu as une sale habitude à te levé tôt

**Moi:** Je sais, putain si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de me baffer, la tout de suite maintenant.

**Teruki: **tu veux de l'aide??

**Moi: **nan c'est bon. RRAAAaa comme j'aimerai recommencé cette journée.

**Teruki: **Mais na c'est pas grave, tout le monde peux avoir des sautes d'humeur, où pété une fois son câble.

**Moi:** tu as déjà perdu toute notion??

**Teruki: **moui, même chacun de nous avons déjà pété un câble, enfin à part Yuuki et Takuya.

**Moi:** Je veux pas dire, mais sa fait vachement du bien de pété un câble, tu te sens mieux.

**Teruki: **oui, mais ne nous en pète pas un toute les semaines non plus.

**Moi: **Hey, c'est la première fois depuis celui de la classe.

**Teruki: **Wé c'est ça, par contre celui de la "classe" il a était fort quand même.

**Moi:** Je sais.

Je me lève et lui rends sa veste.

**Moi:** bon on y va, je dois allé m'excusez.

**Teruki:** commence d'abords pour ma main, et moi aussi je m'excuse d'avoir ouvert la porte sans frapper.

**Moi:** oké désolé.

Puis on sort du coin de foret où nous étions, on marche à travers le grand jardin de mon grand-père pour entrée dans la maison. J'ai froid, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, je suis trempé de la tête au pieds, Teruki essaye de me remettre sa veste sur le dos, mais je refuse catégoriquement.  
Je vais au deuxième étage, presques tout le monde est dans le salon.

**Moi: **Miku, Takuya, et Miyavi, désolé de mon comportement de ce matin.  
**  
Miyavi:** pas grave, moi aussi je pète les plonds parfois.

**Miku: **oui, c'est pas grave, même si tu m'as fait mal aux jambes T_T

**Moi:** Bon, je vais aidé papi à faire à mangé^^.

**Tous:** ok.

Puis en se suivant ils montèrent tous au troisième, et moi je me dirigea vers mes cuisines.

**PDV An café ET MIYAVI**

**Bou: **Elle était vraiment de mauvais poil

**Takuya:** wé wé, c'est pas grave.

**Kanon: **moi je dis y'a anguille sous roche.

**Teruki:** tu dis toujours ça.

**Kanon: **je sais pas, mais je la trouve trop bizarre cette fille, oké quand je suis avec elle je me comporte normalement, mais je la sens pas.

**Miyavi:** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire moi, c'est une fille bien

**Miku: **moi je l'aime bien, mais j'avoue qu'elle est quelque peu étrange.

**FIN PDV AN CAFE ET MIYAVI**

**PDV BOU**

Ils disent tous se qu'ils pensent d'elle. je vais écouté pour donner mon avis clair.  
**  
Teruki: **moi je l'aime beaucoup et je lui fait totalement confiance.

**Takuya: **c'est parce qu'elle te ressemble, mais je l'aime bien aussi, mais je pense un peu comme Miku.

**Yuuki: **Moi je n'ai rien à lui reproché, je l'adore. Elle est honnête et ne nous répond pas par des détours.

Moi, personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi pensé, elle se confie pas mal à moi, et je pense aussi Teruki, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est bizarre, mais j'aimerai en savoir encore plus sûr elle, et je pense que Teruki pense comme moi, elle ressemble à un livre fantastique, on a envie de tout savoir du pourquoi du comment.

**Moi (Bou):** Je l'aime bien, elle est intéressante.

Kanon: Mais ouvrez les yeux, (il me prends par les épaules) dis moi Bou qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien avec cette fille, je ne comprends pas.

Je tourne mon regard vers Miyavi.

**Moi:** Miyavi raconte nous tous ce que tu sais sûr elle.

**Miyavi: **Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, aller tout simplement lui demandé.

**Kanon: **elle ne nous dira pas la vérité.  
**  
Miyavi:** alors elle peux aussi m'avoir mentis.

Kanon fut pris au dépourvus, je le comprends, mais je ne pense pas de la même façon que lui.

**Teruki:: **Kanon, que veux tu savoir d'elle exactement?? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?? Dit nous.

**Kanon: **je Comprends pas plein de chose, et je peux t'en faire une liste, comment elle a survécue après la mort de ces parents, pourquoi ce n'est pas son grand-père qui a terminer de l'élevai, pète t'elle souvent les plombs, pourquoi elle et sa sœur ne s'entendent pas, que sait-elle de nous, bluff t'elle, on ne la connais pas vraiment pour dire, elle est sadique, elle a faillit tué de ces camarades, elle n'a aucun sentiments envers la mort de ses parents, elle est vide, je ne voie pas pourquoi vous vous attachez à elle, Miyavi, franchement, a-t-elle déjà était proche de quelqu'un, je pense que même ses amis sont du bluff, je veux savoir tout exactement. Bou, elle t'a dit qu'elle pouvait t'ignorer je ne sais combien de temps, mais comment peut-elle le savoir si elle ne l'a jamais fait. Et donc Teruki, si tu veux encore d'autres questions avec aucune réponse, et bien j'en ai encore plein en réserve.

Je suis abasourdie, dans le fond je ne sais pas pourquoi moi non plus pourquoi je m'attache, mais Kanon n'a pas totalement tord, même si même moi je peux répondre à quelques une de ses questions.

**FIN PDV BOU**

Il m'étonnera toujours, Kanon sait frappé où sa fait mal, je suis posté derrière la porte, je n'ai pus écouter que se qu'il a dit lui, cette fois, je me suis dis que sa serai plus intéressant d'écouter, et bien je ne suis presque pas déçus, je me disais bien qu'il ne m'appréciait pas comme il le montré, il n'a aucune (enfin presque) confiance en moi. Je redescends les escaliers. Et les appelle à table. Je les voie arrivé en souriant, Kanon me refait une blague vaseuse, je lui réponds comme d'habitude. A table, je réfléchis, dois-je l'éclaircir où tout gardé, j'ai déjà donné des réponses à Teruki, Bou et Miyavi, mais autant d'un coup, et puis merde, s'il les veut vraiment, qu'il me les demande.

**Kanon:** Alex?? je pourrai te demandé un truc après??

Je ressert l'étreinte de sur mes couvert.

**Moi: **heu oui tant que tu ne me demande pas en mariage.

**Tous: **xDD  
**  
Kanon: **Hey comment t'as deviné, nan j'ai vraiment un truc à te demandé.

**Moi: **ok si tu veux. Je lui souris.

On finis de mangé assez rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût, nan, impossible, je suis en stresse totale, comment sa se fait. j'essaye de me calmer. On sort de la salle à mangé alors que les autres débarrassent, on descend au premier, je me dirige vers ma chambre, il me suis, on y rentre, je referme la porte et je me mets sur mon lit, alors que lui s'assoit sur celui de Teruki.

**Moi:** heu, alors tu voulais me dire quoi??

**Kanon: **tu as entendus??

**Moi: **quoi?

**Kanon: **se que j'ai dis.

**Moi: **Sans mentir, oui, comment tu as deviné?

**Kanon: **j'ai aussi une question que je me pose, comment ça se fait que tu arrive toujours quand je parle de toi.

**Moi:** je pense que se soit la seule question pour laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse.

**Kanon:** me répondras-tu honnêtement??

**Moi:** aussi honnêtement que lorsque je parle à Bou, Teruki où Miyavi.

**Kanon:** Ils savent donc des choses. Dernière question avant de commencé, Tu comprends que je me pose autant de questions?? Enfin oui, je sais que tu comprends, et pour être honnête moi aussi avec toi, je trouve que t'as bizarrerie me plait, je t'aime bien, je pense que c'est ça qui m'empêche de te détester.

Je souris à l'intérieur, il ne me déteste pas, je suis contente, ça sera plus facile pour moi de lui répondre.

**Moi: **Que tu me dises ça me soulage un peu pour dire^^.

**Kanon:** Bon je commence si tu me le permets. Je veux d'abords savoir qui tu as ignoré avant Bou, pour être aussi sur de toi et pourquoi.

**Moi:** Ma soeur...... (Il me coupe)

**Kanon: **Attends, dit moi tout ce que tu penses d'elle, pourquoi vous vous détestez (pense: même si je l'aime pas moi non plus).

**Moi:** Je pense la haïr de nature, cela peux paraitre étrange, mais on se auto déteste depuis tout le temps, et je l'ai donc ignoré, hum car je pense enfaite, c'est plutôt elle qui est partie, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur elle, comme je l'ai dis, c'est une inconnus qui partage le même sang que moi.  
**  
Kanon: **Hum je voie, et comment tu as survécus ??? pourquoi ton grand-père ne t'as pas recueillis??

**Moi: **Car j'ai fais tout mon possible pour que se soit mon frère qui est la garde.  
**  
Kanon: **oké, une question qui me parait spéciale, t'es amis sont-ils du bluff??

**Moi:** oui et non, pour travailler dans un commerce, il faut savoir sourire, donc j'en fait plein de parfaitement artificiel, mais les gens comme Magalie, elle je suis vraiment son ami, mais, je te l'accorde je me lie très difficilement. Et pour tout dire, je trouve étrangement bizarre comment on s'est liés, même avec Miyavi, je trouve sa si bizarre.

**Kanon: **Pètes-tu les plombs souvent???  
**  
Moi:** Nan,, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais là j'avais un surplus à viré de toute urgence.  
**  
Kanon: **Tu n'as pas aussi un coter sadique??

**Moi: **Peut-être bien, mais je pense que tout le monde en à un.

**Kanon:** De mon coter, je comprends, tu sais, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dis, mais j'ai trop de questions sans réponse, et sa je ne le supporte pas, mais au moins, j'en sais plus sur toi,et sa me fais plaisirs, je trouve ça drôle qu'il fasse te tiré les vers du nez pour avoir des réponse concrète.

**Moi: **Non pas obligatoirement, Teruki et Bou, je leur dis sans dérangement, par contre j'avoue que Miyavi a eu la même réaction.

**Kanon:** je suis désolé.

**Moi:** j'ai l'habitude t'inquiète.

**PDV KANON**

Je pense que je suis jaloux, pas que je l'aime, mais je suis jaloux des trois autres qui eux ont des réponses que je n'avais pas, mais pourquoi se confie-t-elle facilement à Teruki et Bou. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup moi aussi cette fille, bien que je dise le contraire. Et au moins j'ai compris quelque chose par moi-même, sans même lui demandé si elle avait des sentiments, et sa elle en a, et beaucoup, peut-être des refoulés, mais lorsqu'elle ne s'en rends pas compte, elle les déverses une folie, ça serai presque meurtrier.

**FIN PDV KANON**

**PDV DES AUTRES. (lorsque Kanon et Alex partent) **

**Yuuki: **vous pensez qu'il va lui demandé??

**Miku: ** Je le crois bien, c'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il est motivé.

**Teruki: **moi j'ai confiance, elle lui dira la vérité.

**Bou: **Moi je pense que Kanon ment un peu.

**Les autres: **Sur quoi??

**Bou: **Sur se qu'il pense, il ne la déteste pas, bien au contraire.

**Teruki: **Que veux tu dire par bien au contraire.

**Bou: **il la trouve intéressante.

**Takuya: **Moi je pense qu'elle est bien, tout le monde à des problèmes bien caché.

**Miyavi: **Wouai.

**Papi joseph: **Si vous saviez....

**Tous:**.....

**Tous:** AAaaaa

**Yuuki:** on vous avez pas vu.

**Papi joseph:** Sa j'avais remarqué.

**Takuya: **qu'est-ce qu'on ne sais pas???

**Papi joseph: **Vous devez savoir globalement son histoire??

**Miku: **oui, et alors??

**Papi joseph: **vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi elle raconte ça d'une façon anormal??

**Bou: **Si.

**Papi joseph: **En quelques années, elle s'est construits une carapace de défense, sa vous aviez compris??

**Tous: **Oui quand même.

**Papi joseph:** Se genre de carapaces peuvent être solide à un point, enfin donc mais chaque carapace on une faille.

**Miku:** On serai cette faille??

**Papi joseph: **Enfaite, Miyavi a était le déclencheur de cette destruction, mais il est partis donc, elle a eu le temps de la reconstruire rapidement, mais vous, vous êtes comme de l'acide sur de la roche, votre présence fait fondre cette carapace.

**Yuuki: **heu, on est comme c'est sauveur???

**Papi joseph:** pas exactement, je dirai plus destructeur dans votre cas.

**Tous: **O__o

**Papi joseph: **je suppose que dans même pas 1 mois et demi vous partez.

**Bou: **Heu oui.

**Papi joseph:** alors je vous donne un dilemme, soit vous détruisez complètement cette carapace, soit vous laissez ses sentiments dans cette carapace.

...........  
**  
FIN PDV DES AUTRES.**

Après cet interrogatoire, on parla, et rigola, je pensais qu'il me demanderai plus de chose quand même.

ellipse de beaucoup de temps

............

C'est bientôt la fin des vacances, il ne reste que quelques jours, et je me demande bien pourquoi je pense à cet interrogatoire, avec Kanon, on se comprends mieux, je pense qu'il a raconté mes réponses autres, se qui est d'autant mieux, une énorme partie de ma carapace est morte, je me sens bien, même si elle ne me gênée pas, ils sont partis 5-6 jours comment ils me l'avaient dis, Teruki ma montré des photos, de Berlin, de Genève, et de Rome. Avec teruki, on parle beaucoup dans mon endroit secret, je lui raconte des trucs et lui aussi. On a aussi beaucoup fait les cons, mais quoi de plus normale,Miyavi est partis il y a quelques jours, avec pas mal de confiture de mûr, je me demande bien qui sont Kiki, Ruwa et Rei, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit, bien qu'ils en parlaient pas mal. J'ai l'impression aussi que Miyavi a emmené de la glace, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Dans un peu plus de trois semaines ils partent, et je pense que sa me fait rien, où plutôt j'évite d'y pensé. Je suis donc allongé dans mon lit regardant le magnifique plafond en bois que m'offre cette vue. Je ferme ensuite les yeux, quelqu'un rentre, je me tais.

**Bou: ** Elle dors??

**Miku:** je crois

**Teruki:** C'est pas facile de détruire une carapace.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils??

**Yuuki:** le pire c'est qu'on ne sait pas si on y arrive, son comportement ne change pas beaucoup.

Si vous saviez combien vous m'avez aidé.

**Miku: ** Aller c'est pas grave, elle est forte.

**Bou:** oui, je sais que lorsqu'on repartira sa ne la gênera pas.

**Teruki: **bon on sort, on la laisse dormir.

**Yuuki: : **ouep.

Ils sortirent, j'avais toujours les yeux fermé, je réfléchis, lorsque soudain, je sens des lèvres contre les miennes, assez furtivement, je n'ai donc pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il n'y a plus personne, ça fait bizarre, sa ne fait je ne sais plus combien de temps personne ne m'avais embrassé. Sa doit bien faire des années que je n'ai embrassé personne, je trouve donc étrange de retrouver cette sensation. Je suis bizarre, je sais.

Je me lève donc, et monte jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde est, je les regarde un par un, Teruki tourne sa tête vers moi et me souris.

**Teruki:** Tiens tu es levé miss.  
**  
Moi: **et oui, je suis pas une marmotte powaaa, hein Miku

**Miku: ** Ben quoi, j'aime dormir.

Je m'étire, je m'ennuie

**Moi: **Les mecs, je m'emmerde grave.

**Takuya:** moi aussi

**Moi: **vous voulez qu'on rentre demain??

**Kanon:** c'est possible??

**Moi:** Wép, je n'ai juste qu'a prévenir papi.

**Bou:** oké, bon on va rangé nos affaire. (surtout recharger quelques batteries de console xD)

........

Je pense toujours à cette histoire de baiser ça m'énerve .

**Moi**: bon ben bisous papi, et à l'année prochaine^^.

**Papi joseph: **au revoir ma petit chérie.

Puis on s'en alla, je pris un autre chemin pour rentrée, je commença pas prendre une montagne, car j'avais encore des surprises à leur montré.

**Moi:** Miku dit moi je t'aime.

**Tous: **O_o quoi??

**Miku:** Heu.. je.. je.. je t'ai... je t'aime

**Moi: **bon ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'on va visité une fabrique de bonbons artisanaux alsacien.

**Miku: ** YATA

**Takuya:** Pfff j'ai eu trop peur.

**Teruki:** moi aussi.

**Moi:** Je crois que vous tous oui.

On descend de la voiture, on arrive pile à un début de visite. Je les laisse et je vais faire quelques achats.

Un peu plus tard......

**Miku: **j'adore *0*

**Moi: ç**a je l'avais deviné.

La fin du voyage sa passa sans encombre, et sans dommage. Miku est spéciale, pourquoi il dit toute les deux minutes "Nyappy" ou "Gulfy" sa veut rien dire _. Mais au passage, il m'a juste dit que c'était des mots qu'ils avaient inventé.

Enfin, on range nos affaire, je me jette sur les catalogues de sortis, j'en ai loupé pas mal, je me mets au travail pour faire les commandes.

............

C'est la fin des vacances depuis 5 jours, je pense savoir qui m'a embrassé, en tout cas si c'est lui, je pense que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Je garde donc ouvert m'a boutique, ils partent dans moins de deux semaines maintenant, et là, ne sont pas là encore pour trois jours, je lis donc une des nouveautés, pour que je puisse donné mon avis, deux filles rentres, je les salue, je m'ennuie, donc j'écoute ce qu'elles disent.

**Fille 1: **Tu vas acheté quoi??

**Fille 2: **Hum je dois acheté le nouvel Lovely complex, et d'autres.

**Fille 1: **Bon je vais regardé dans l'autre allée pour voir si y'a rien qui m'intéresse.

**Fille 2: **Oki

.....

**Fille 1: **C'est trop Nyappy

Nyappy?? Ce 'est pas le mots inventés par Miku sa??

Je m'approche des jeunes filles.

**Moi:** Excusez moi??

**Fille 1: **oui?

**Moi: **ça veut dire quoi Nyappy??

**Fille 1:** Hey Cloé, elle ne sait pas d'où viens Nyappy.

**Fille 2: **Mademoiselle, vous vous occupez vraiment d'une boutique sur le japon.

**Moi:** D'abords, ce n'est pas une boutique sur le Japon, mais sur les mangas, alors ça viens d'où??

**F****ille 2:**C'est un mot inventé, par le super méga beau Miku-sama.

Miku-sama?? Nan mais elles vont pas bien ces filles.

**Moi:** Mi..Miku-sama??

**Fille 1:** Oui, oui, le chanteur du groupe An Cafe, même si je préfère Kanon *0*.

Attends, je comprends pas là.

**Moi: **An Cafe??

**Fille 1: **Oui, un groupe de musique japonaise, il y a Takuya, Teruki, Kanon, Miku, et Yuuki.

**Fille 2:** Dommage que Bou soit partis TT_TT

**Fille 1:** Vous voulez écouté, j'ai quelques une de leur chanson sur mon mp3.

**Moi:** Heu oui, pourquoi pas.

Je mets l'écouteur dans mon oreille, je reconnais directe la voix de Miku, "Ryuusei rocket". je vire l'écouteur de mon oreille.

**Moi: **Je vois, merci. Sinon, vous avez choisis??

**Fille 1: **Oui, oui.

Toute la fin de la journée, je trouve le temps lent, très lent, à 18h, je ferme très rapidement, je monte dans ma chambre, et sur Google, je tape "An Cafe". Il y a des dizaine de pages, je regarde chaque sky ou site, je lis tous, je regarde les clips, les vidéos, mon tremble, je comprends rien, je me frotte la tête, ils m'ont pris pour une conne. J'hésite à les juger maintenant et écouter leur versions, mais je peux bien faire ça, ils m'ont un peu aidé. Je regarde le plafond pendant des longues minutes, des larmes commencent à coulé sur mes joues, je n'ai qu'une envie, bruler toutes leurs affaires, je me retiens, enfaite, je ne peux plus bouger, mon corps est engourdie, ils sont donc en tournée européenne, sa me stresse, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir lorsqu'ils reviendront. Je me connecte sur PidGin, peut-être que Miyavi pourra m'éclaircir,... Miyavi...Miyavi. Je retourne sur Google et note "Miyavi", je crois que c'est clair, je suis choqué à vie, ils se sont bien foutus de ma gueule, mais je reste calme, je veux connaitre leur version. Je suis connecté sur PidGin, "Beau gosse en puissance" est connecté.

**Beau gosse en puissance: **Hey hey, sa va??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **........  
**  
Beau gosse en puissance:** Il y a un problème??

**J'ai rien à dire -_-: **Tu le sauras lorsque vous rentrerez!!

Puis je me déconnecte.

Je me recroqueville sur mon fauteuil, j'éteins l'ordinateur. Je serre mes bras contre mes jambes, je m'endors dans cette position. Je me réveille en tombant par terre, j'ai les idées brouillés, ne ferrai-je même plus la différence entre rêve et réalité. J'essaye de ne pas y pensé, j'ouvre la boutique. Je m'assois devant un PC, je croise les doigts en espérant que se n'était qu'un rêve, sur youtube, je frappe An Cafe, je tombe sur les clips, je ferme l'écran, me serre une fois de plus la tête, il faut qu'ils reviennent, je veux savoir.

* * *

des revies, ben quoi? je peux bien

essayer le chantage non? C'est

l'avant dernier chapitre, ça peut

toujours fonctionner xD

Bon, à la prochaine ^=^


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer:** Caffetos

**Genre:** amitié, humour, délire **et **révélation ^.^

**Autres:** dernier, et oui vous rêvez pas c'est bien le dernier chapitre qu'il y a juste après mes mots qui ne vous intéresse pas, en fait je suppose, en tout cas merci bien de l'avoir suivis, je suis hyper contente merci merci et encore merci.

**Elzaim Leda: **ben Kiki et Ruwa c'est bien eux ^x^par contre, on ne les verra pas (une demi-seconde je dirai même =.=) désoler .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 fin  
**

_il faut qu'ils reviennent, je veux savoir._

J'ai réussis à être à peut près normale devant les clients, et toute la journée, j'ai réflé, on sera vendredi, et ils reviennent le soir, j'ai trouvé la solution la moins compromettante, je vais rester calme, mais je veux absolument comprendre, même si d'un coter je sais pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas donné leur réel identité. Je suis une adulte, je ne dois pas me comporté en gamine.

Bon, j'ai évité d'inonder mon lit (de pleure =_=) il est 10h, je descends de mon lit, prends une douche rapide, je prends un petit déjeuner, et prends mes clés, je vais faire des courses. Je me tord souvent les doigts, je stresse comme une folle, je ne veux pas non plus être injuste, sa me perturbe assez.

Je rentre vers 16h, je commence à faire de la pâte à tartes, je fais des gâteaux, je termine deux heures après, il est 18h je commence à faire la bouffe (non, je ne vais pas les empoisonnés ^^).

La table est mise, le repas est prés, il attend gentiment sur une planche au milieu de la table, moi, je suis assise à ma place, une enveloppe à mes coter, j'attends, je regarde la grande aiguille de l'horloge bougé, j'attends surtout, mes mains sont placés dessous la table, je les tord nerveusement, je me mordille un peu les lèvres, je me demande si Kanon avait deviner quelque chose, ce qui m'étonnerai bien sûr. J'entends soudain, un grincement de porte, Mon coeur accélère, je le sens battre très vite dans ma poitrine, pour me calmer, je me fais une petite griffure sur le dos de ma main droite. Ils entrent dans la cuisine, je leur souris.

**Tous:** Hello^^

**Moi:** vous avez fais bon voyage??

**Miku:** oui pas mal.

**Takuya: **On peut mangé onegai

**Moi:** oui, oui, j'ai même fais des tartes.

**Teruki:** je t'ai ramené des photos.

Ils s'installent, et commencent à mangé.

**Teruki:** Je te les montre après manger, ok??

**Moi: **Nan c'est bon.

**Yuuki: ** il en a de belle, tu sais pas se que tu rates.

**Moi: **je pense en avoir déjà assez vu enfaîte.

Je leur souris sereinement, ils me regardent tous avec l'oeil interrogateur. Ils froncent légèrement les sourcils, ils ne comprennent où je veux en venir. Je prends l'enveloppe, sort quelques photos de leur dernier concert et les balances sur la table.  
Leur visage change radicalement lorsqu'ils les voient, Ils lâchent leurs couverts pour se rapprocher, Bou tremble (enfaîte tous tremble) il approche sa main, et en prends une.

**Moi: **Alors, comment je dois le prendre ??

Silence.....

**Moi: **Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, expliquez.

**Kanon: **Que veux-tu qu'on te dise??

**Moi:** ....

**Takuya:** Tu comprends qu'on t'est mentis.

**Moi:** ....

**Miku: **Comment, comment tu sais?? Tu nous as pas fais confiance et as fais des recherche sur nous ?!

Miku perd le contrôle de lui-même, à cet instant, j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglot, et de lui faire gouter à la plus grosse torgnole qu'il n'a jamais reçus de sa vie, je lui répond avec rancœur.

**Moi:** Je l'accorde, je fais une recherche....

Il me coupe, pour surement m'enfoncer un peu.

**Miku**: Ah ...

Je le recoupe en vitesse, la tension augmente, je parle le plus calmement possible, Miku commence à levé le ton.

**Moi:** Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais une recherche?? Parce que deux gamines se sont ramenée à la boutique, en disant des "Nyappy" toute les cinq secondes, alors, je leur ai demandé d'où elles connaissaient ce mots, elle m'ont juste répondus "C'est un mot inventé par mon Miku-sama", Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, lorsqu'elles me font ensuite écouté "Ryuusei Rocket".

Silence.....

**Moi:** Bon sang, vous n'avez vraiment rien à me dire!! Vous me l'auriez dit?? Sa je ne le saurai jamais, et bien sur imaginez-vous le choc, quand j'ai appris que Miyavi aussi est une super star international, alors qu'il était une des seul personne sur qui je pouvaient me raccroché.

Les larmes menacent de coulé le long de mes joues, Ma voix, ne grésille pas, elle est toujours aussi normale.

**Moi: **Dites quelques chose, que je ne sois pas totalement trahis, le pire dans tous sa, c'est que je peux presque pas vous traitez de menteurs, lorsque je vous posais des questions, vous me répondiez honnêtement, même si c'était vague. Qu'une fois lorsque j'ai demandé si vous n'aviez jamais pensé à faire un groupe. Et même pour les chansons, je n'ai jamais exactement demandé de qui elles étaient.

Je les regarde un par un, ils ont la tête baissé, j'ai une grosse envie de meurtre.

**Moi: **Bou, quand tu m'as demandé comment je réagirai si je rencontre mes idoles, ben figure-toi, que je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour éviter une rencontre, et vous avez bien du vous marrez, apprendre les histoires d'une petite campagnarde bien trop conne, mais vraiment trop conne pour ne pas s'en rendre compte,..... Et oui, c'est dommage, que vous n'avez pas pus vous la faire, c'est con qu'elle est tout découvert, et oui, celui qui m'a embrassé, tu aurai du le faire un peu avant, tu aurais peut-être pus avoir ce que tu voulais, Hein, putain je me sens stupide d'avoir pus vous faire aussi facilement confiance.

J'ai craché ces mots avec quand même un peu d'énervement, puis je sors de table avant même qu'ils n'ont pus protester à mes derniers mots mais ils avaient relevé leur tête indigner. Je descends les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante, je me tord un peu la cheville au passage, et je m'enferme dans ma chambre.

**PDV YUUKI**

On regarde les photos qu'elle nous mets sur la table, je reste choqué de voir des photos du dernier de notre concert. Elle cherche des explications, mais rien ne parvint à nous sortir de cette genre de transe, je me sens mal, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse tout découvrir, Miku perd son calme et l'accuse de n'avoir pas eu confiance en nous, je ne sais pas quoi pensé, elle lui répond assez calmement et avec la raison, on stresse tous, on ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Les larmes menacent de coulé sur ses joues, mais elle parle toujours de façon normale, c'est bizarre, on se sens minable, en tout cas moi oui. Elle dit quelque chose à Bou, et lui aussi les larmes déferlent sur ses joues, elle dit ensuite qu'on a voulus la tromper pour abuser d'elle, on relève tous la tête instinctivement, un peu énerver qu'elle pense ça, puis d'un baiser, un de nous l'a embrassé, tout le monde à l'air un peu étonné, elle déballe des dernières phrases et sort de la cuisine, pour aller surement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Un silence pesant se fait sentir. Personne n'ose prendre la parole. Kanon se prend la tête entre les mains.

**Kanon:** Putain putain, pourquoi on a rien dit.

**Takuya: **je suis tétanisé, je ne pouvais rien dire, elle comprend d'un certaine façon.

**Miku: **Bordel, j'aurai du me la fermer, mes nerfs ont lâcher.

**Bou:** Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une bonne amie, et on l'a trompé, on va faire quoi, on va faire quoi??

Je m'approche de lui et le gifle, puis le prends par les épaules.

**Moi:** Bou, calme toi.

Il me regarde, les yeux en pleure et balbutie:

**Bou:** o..... oui désolé.

**Takuya: **Qui l'a embrassé??

Silence.....

**Takuya:** Celui qui l"a embrassé le dit tout de suite, qu'on puisse savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. (Il commence à s'énerver)

**Teruki: **c'... c'est... c'est moi.

Il regarde ses pieds, il rougit. Kanon lui jette un regard furieux, il court, et le prend par le col de la chemise.

**Kanon: **Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fais ça?!?!

**Teruki: **Mais je l'aime!

Kanon s'assoit sur une chaise, il baisse la tête.

**Teruki: **Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça, je n'ai rien venus venir, (se prend la tête entre les mains) je n'ai pas pus résister.

C'est donc Teruki, je m'en doutais, vu comment il la dévore du regard, et que lorsqu'on parle d'elle, un sourire niais nait sur son visage.

**Takuya: **Ay, on fais quoi?? On attend la dernière semaine comme si de rien n'était ou on essaye de lui parlé, pour lui expliquez qu'on essayait pas de la mettre dans notre lit.

**Miku:** oui, on est minable de n'avoir rien pus répondre, c'est comme un peu si on accepte les fausses vérité et les questions qu'elle posait.

**Moi: **Oui, elle ne voulait que des réponses simple, et nous n'avons rien pus dire.

**Bou:** Alors qu'elle nous répondait si docilement à toutes les questions qu'on pouvait se posé à son sujet.

Je comprends qu'elle soit furax, j'ai envie d'aller lui expliquer, je sors donc de table et fonce à sa chambre, je frappe sur sa porte.

**Moi:** ALEX!! OUVRE-MOI!! OUVRE-MOI!!

**FIN PDV YUUKI **

**PDV TERUKI**

Mon petit paradis c'est écroulé, elle venait de nous montré les photos, je me suis bloqué, puis elle a parlé, mon cerveau ne comprend qu'un mot sur deux, ensuite, elle a parlé du baiser, que celui qui l'avait fait ne penser qu'à couché avec elle, j'ai levé mon visage, son propos me blessa, mais je comprends, elle ne dormait pas, elle a donc était consciente de mes lèvres effleurant les siennes. Son ton calme ne rassurer aucun de nous. Ensuite, les larmes aux yeux mais aucunes ne coulaient, elle partis se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Kanon commença à parlé, Bou lui panique, et je pense que si Yuuki ne l'avait pas giflé pour le calmer, je l'aurai fait moi-même. Enfin quelqu'un posa la question tant redouter.

**Takuya:** Qui l'a embrassé??

Je dois leur avouer maintenant, car après, ils auront plus de mal à me pardonner.

**Moi:** c'... c'est moi

Kanon s'avance vers moi et me prend par le col.  
**  
Kanon:** Pourquoi tu as fais ça ??

**Moi: **Mais je l'aime!

Yuuki, Takuya et Miku avaient l'air de s'en doutais, Kanon était furax, mais c'est calmer lorsque j'ai donner ma raison. et BOu, essaye de ne pas fondre en larme pour une deuxième fois. Puis, Yuuki, lâche Bou qu'il consolait dans ses bras, et fonce vers la chambre d'Alex, on l'entends frappé à la porte, je le rejoins et toc (détruis la porte oui)

**Teruki et Yuuki: :** OUVRE-NOUS !!!!

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, nous n'avons plus de voix, les autres nous avaient rejoins entre temps, Miku s'excusait d'avoir était teigneux, on lui demanda d'ouvrir, mais elle persistait, puis je m'assois dos contre la porte, ils en font de même.

**FIN PDV TERUKI**

Depuis plus de vingt minutes, ils tambourinent sur ma porte, je suis dans mon lit, dans le noir, mes yeux fixent une porte invisible, ils m'ont énervé à rester muet comme des tombes, j'ai exagéré un peu mes derniers propos, dont je suis sûr ils ne feront jamais, pour qu'ils réagissent et me donnent des réponses, et bien non, je reste à baisser la tête et me la fermer, nan mais faut prévenir s'il leur faut une demi-heure de réaction. Après que je sois partis, je les ai entendus piaillé, nan mais pire que des commères qui viennent d'entendre THE nouvelle. Et bien entendus, ils me défonce ma porte, ils sont d'une délicatesse. En tout cas, j'ai bien récupéré qu'une réponse, qui me ravirai presque, enfin bon, ils se calment un peu (pauvre porte T_T) avec quoi j'en profite pour m'endormir, quand même contente qu'ils soient revenus, même si je n'imaginais pas qu'ils resteraient muet comme des carpes _.

Mon réveil se fait brutal, j'entends des "Boum Boum" les aliens attaquent =S, j'ai donc une tête grosse comme une casserole, et je comprends pas qui peut bien frapper à ma porte, j'ai oublié . Je descends lourdement de mon lit, je mets mes chaussons, me regarde vite fais dans le miroir, passe une petite coup de brosse (quand même) et ouvre la porte, en l'ouvrant, je me retrouve par terre écraser par trois affreux gorilles, ha.., ben non, en regardant mieux, c'est trois jeunes hommes, sa me reviens, je me retrouve donc écrasé par Yuuki, Miku et Teruki.

**Moi:** c'est pas que vous êtes lourd, mais vous êtes lourd é_è.

**Teruki: **désoler

Ils se relèvent, Miku me tend la main pour m'aider, mais je la délaisse et me lève toute seule. Je monte ensuite dans la cuisine, me sers une grande tasse de café, et m'assois dans un des fauteuil du salon, puis je daigne enfin leur adressé un regard, je regarde ensuite ma montre, 9h12.

**Moi: **bon expliquez-vous.

Silence.....

**Moi: **Putain, sa va pas recommencer, vous avez frapper tout se matin et hier soir contre ma porte, parlez!!

**Miku: ** Désoler de t'avoir accusé hier soir, tu avais découvert qui on était, je stressais à mort.

**Moi: **Je comprends en partie pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité, mais aviez-vous l'intention de me la dire??

**Kanon: **Non.

**Moi: **Au moins c'est clair.

**Takuya:** Hé... heu.. je.. Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'abusé de toi.

**Moi: **Je sais, j'ai dis ça pour vous faire réagir, je m'en excuse, mais votre silence m'a tué.

**Bou: **Je suis désolé, tu m'a tout raconter, et je ne t'ai même pas répondus à la seule question très sérieuse que tu m'a posé, j'en suis vraiment désoler, je voulais vraiment tout te dire, mais j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas te perdre comme amie.

**Kanon: **En faite j'avais décidé de tout te dire après les vacances, mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu te comportais avec Miyavi, c'était si naturelle, que je pensais que tu te comporterai différemment, car même si tu dis, je m'en fiche et tout, dans le fond, on ne sais jamais comment on va réagir, donc je voulais qu'on reste comme ça.

**Yuuki:** D'une certaine façon, je suis comme Kanon, nan enfaite c'est tout comme Kanon.

Je bois une longue gorgé de mon café, ces crétins vont réussir à me faire pleurer ma parole, nan, ils ont encore du chemin à faire.

**Moi: **Vous avez prévenus Miyavi ?? que je savais la vérité.

**Miku:** nan j'allais l'appelé vers midi.

**Moi:** Ne lui dites rien s'il vous plais, je veux qu'il me le dise lui-même, vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas énormément en fait, sur le coup, j'ai dus bruler les trois quart de vos affaires, mais, en fin de compte, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir réellement.

**Teruki:** Tu l'aimes??

**Moi:** qui ça?  
**  
Teruki: **Miyavi bien sur, tu t'es entendus dire son nom ??

**Moi:** je ne sais pas, peut....

Teruki me serra dans ses bras et emprisonna mes lèvres, puis il se recula vivement, son corps avait bougé plus vite que son esprit. Il se retourna (plus rouge que rouge) s'accroupit, et marmonne des "désoler". Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

**Moi:** J'ai donc bien deviner, c'était bien toi??

**Teruki:** Humm humm.

**Miku: **heu Teruki, plus fort on entend pas, plus fort.

**Kanon: **Tss, il n'a aucune expérience se petit.

Il s'approche de moi sous le regard attentif de Teruki (près à bondir) il me prend rapidement par la taille (Bou avait récupéré ma tasse) me fais légèrement penché (comme dans les films), il est sur le point de m'embrasser, mais malheureusement pour lui mon corps bougea instinctivement, donc il reçu une magnifique gifle, et une grosse tape (coup de poing??) de la par de Teruki qui me met dans ses bras sous une forme de possession.

**Teruki: **Tu veux mourir??

Kanon assit par terre se masse la joue et une partie de la tête.

**Kanon: **Je mis attendais pas autant pour te décoincé.

**Teruki:** O//////////O même pas vrai d'abords.

**Moi:** C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé quand tu pensais que je dormais??

**Teruki (rouge écarlate):** ........

**Takuya: **PFfffff trop con, hé hé, Alex, tu l'avais reconnus???

**Moi:** hum, j'ai un peu reconnus son parfum, mais je n'en étais pas totalement sur.

**Miku:** Et si c'était moi qui t'avais embrassé??

**Moi:** je...

**Teruki:** Je t'aurai envoyé en enfer.

**Yuuki: **Miku, t'aurai pas du posé la question.

**Moi:** bon, j'ai une boutique à ouvrir moi.

Je les abandonna donc, je suis contente heureuse, c'était bien lui, bon bon, je me calme.  
J'ouvre, ils ont encore des trucs à faire, la grosse voiture noir arrive, ils y montent dedans, le dernier à rentré, Teruki, se retourne et me fais un coucou.  
Quelque chose m'attriste, c'est un amour éphémère, il est une star japonaise, et moi une vendeuse française, je suis désoler pour lui, mais notre histoire ne durera qu'une semaine tout au plus.

...............................................................................................

6, 6 est le nombre de fois où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, c'est aussi le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes quitter, où nous avons fais notre vie dans notre coin, cela fait bientôt sept ans que je les connais, j'ai trente ans, mon commerce marche comme tout, ils reviennent tous les ans pendant deux mois, je suis contente, ils reviennent demain, je vais le revoir, je me sens réellement vivre que dans cette petite période, Takuya m'a envoyé des photos de sa petite fille, elle a encore grandis, Yuuki, d'après se que je sais, toujours aussi célibataire, Miku a des jumeaux de 5 ans, Kanon, ben lui il a une copine, mais j'en sais pas plus, on va dire qu'elle est très possessive, mais on s'aime bien. Bou lui, ben il a trois gosses, une de six ans, une de 3 ans et il m'a envoyé la photo de son petit dernier, de vrai tête d'ange.  
Teruki et moi avons décidé de sortir ensemble que lorsqu'il est en France, c'est à dire pendant deux mois, le reste du temps, on fais comme bon nous semble, je n'ai jamais regarder autre homme que lui, lui je ne sais pas, nous marchons comme ça jusqu'à qu'une pierre se posera sur la route de l'un où l'autre, bien que je pense que je vais bientôt tombé. Il m'avait proposé de le suivre, mais je pense que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et je voulais réussir quelque chose de mes mains, j'avais donc refuser et exposer mon plan, il est partis en larme, je n'ai pas pus regarder leur voiture s'éloigner, je m'étais effondré contre la porte, chacune de nos séparations sont très douloureuse, mais elles sont les cicatrices de notre amour.  
Je ne lis aucun article parlant d'eux, je pense avoir assez de lecture vus toutes les lettres que je reçois, ils m'envoient photos, des longs mots, leur nouveauté, ils me les font même écouter les trois quarts du temps en avant première (la classe^^).  
Miyavi, m'avait avoué qui il était vraiment trois ans après notre rencontre, il y était un peu obligé enfaîte, car se ramener avec les Gazettos dans ces valises chez mon grand-père, ben c'est un peu gruge quand même, après des centaines d'excuse, je lui avoua que je l'avais appris, il était furax. Et je me comporta normalement avec les Gazettos, je leur ai mener l vie bien dur xD

Enfin pour tous dire, ben mon frère, ben il est toujours en taule, mais je vais le voir un peu plus souvent, car (ce con) à quand même remarquer que c'est un peu ennuyant à force. Et l'autre crétine, ben elle a cassé avec son mec (heureuse pour lui T_T * larmes de joie*) mais elle a un peu embarqué dans ses valises la moitié de leur fortune, et bien, ben que dire d'elle, je crois qu'elle est allé en Amérique faire sa vie, où je sais pas quoi. En tout cas, elle me fait plus chier. (enfin libre xDD)

Je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir, toujours avant qu'ils ne reviennent, je l'imagine aux bras d'une fille, j'attends à mon magasin, j'ai fais plein de gâteaux de bienvenus. Il arrive seul O_O, nan mais vraiment tout seul, genre y'a pas les autres membres du groupe.

**Moi:** Tu les as enfin trucider??

**Teruki:** Comment t'as deviné^^.

**Moi: **Nan sérieux, ils sont où??

**Teruki:** Ils vont arrivé bientôt.

**Moi:** T'as encore vieillis tu sais.

**Teruki:** toi aussi.

Je lui souris, et lui tourne le dos, vais chercher d'autres gâteaux, il toussote, je me retourne, il est à genoux, et me tend une petite boite en velours. Puis, il prononce les mots dont j'ai rêvé jours et nuits depuis 7 longues années.

**Teruki: **Alexandra, veux-tu devenir ma femme ??

Oh oui j'en ai rêvé de ces mots. Merde, c'était bien un rêve, il n'est pas, enfin ils ne sont pas encore arriver, je me rends compte que j'ai rêvé debout, puis de loin je les vois enfin venir, ils arrivent avec des têtes affreuses, Teruki n'est pas là, il a du se trouver une copine, mon cœur pince.

**Moi (d'un ton triste):** Il aurai pus me la présenté.

Miku s'avance vers moi et me sers dans ces bras, je suis étonné et sa me fais du bien. Je sens un liquide chaud contre mes joues, il pleure. Ils pleurent tous.

**Miku:** Il est ... il est mort.

Mon cœur rate un battement, mon cerveau se bloque, je suis tétanisé. Je ne comprends pas, je m'éloigne des bras de Miku, je les regarde un par un dans les yeux brumeux.

**Kanon:** Il a pris un autre avion que le notre.

Mes jambes lâchent, je.... je....

**Takuya:** il s'est écrasé, il était dedans, il voulait te voire avant.

Mon cerveau se déconnecte de la réalité, mais leur parole arrive quand même dans mes oreilles.

**Bou: ** Il avait dit qu'il devait te dire quelque chose avant le début de notre première rencontre.

Je les laisses parlé, je ne sens plus rien, mon coeur et mon corps son déchiré. J'entends des pas se rapproché de moi, c'est Yuuki.

**Yuuki: **Nous avons pus récupéré ses affaires, ils t'appartiennent.

Mes faibles bras, s'empare de la boite en carton, elle n'avait pas été ouverte, je l'ouvre doucement, aucune larme ne me sort des yeux. Il y a un jeans, un vieux pull, son portable, des clés, et une boite rouge. Je tremble je la prends difficilement du bout de mes doigts, je la prends comme la chose la plus fragile du monde, je l'ouvre doucement, une petite bague s'y trouve, elle est superbe, mes larmes n'en peuvent plus, elles déferlent sur mes joues, Yuuki me prend dans ses bras et me serre, je m'accroche à son pull pour ne pas crier, je lui mord l'épaule, kanon me prend lui aussi dans ses bras, Takuya pleure lui aussi toute les larmes de son corps, comme Bou, qui est recroquevillé dans un coin. Miku est debout, le seul, la tête baissé pleurant silencieusement. je serre la boite dans mes mains. Je pleure, je suis déchirée, pourquoi le bonheur m'est toujours enlevé, mais cette fois ils m'ont vraiment enlevé la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

............

Contrairement à l'enterrement de mes parents, je pleura toutes les larmes qu'une vie entière ne pourrai pas pleurer. Mon âme à du s'éteindre entièrement à cet instant, non elle s'est éteinte depuis se jour.

...........

**_****tout rêve à bien une fin****_**

_

* * *

_

_Hey hey et oui voilà bien la fin. Alors? les effets? c'est triste?_

_Vous pleurez comme prévus toutes les larmes de votre corps?_

_Je dois avoué que moi-même lorsque je l'avez relue après l'avoir _

_terminer j'ai un peu pleuré =.=. Et je me dois de vous avouez_

_quand même qu'au début je n'avais pas du tout ce genre de fin _

_en tête, et oui ça devez être un grand HAPPY END mais en fin de _

_compte je me suis tourné sur une fin tristounet, mais bon. Tant_

_que ça vous à plus (enfin j'espère xC)_

_Par contre pour la fin je veux plein de reviews pour savoir comment vous trouvez cette fin, si vous m'en voulez ., enfin pour faire simple vos impression général de ce dernier chapitre et ainsi de toute l'histoire en général, et aussi donc ce qui vous à déplu, les moments ennuyeux (j'espère eux par contre qu'ils sont rare). Enfin donc, tout ce que vous oensez de mon histoire ^x^ alors bisou et j'attend de lire vos commentaires, et ne vous inquiétez pas (là c'est la fille ui si crois vraiment alors faaite pas attention xD) il y en aura d'autre bien délirante (avec une fin moins triste s'il le faut =D) et donc bisou bisou et à la prochaine (j'espère)  
_


End file.
